Harry Potter y el Jardín de los temores
by Yuju535
Summary: Este es un fic HHr... lo escribí hace un MONTÓN de tiempo... antes del 6to libro, así q si lo encuentran un poco raro, con cosas o personajes q no deberían estar ahí y amores que no pueden ser, perdón! sólo leanlo y dejen reviews. espero q les gust!
1. Recuerdos, Nostalgia y Emoción

**HARRY POTTER Y EL JARDÍN DE LOS TEMORES**

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos, Nostalgia y Emoción**

Solo había pasado una semana, dos días y pocas horas, desde que Harry se despedía de sus amigos en la estación de tren, sin embargo el tiempo le pasaba tan lento, que parecían ya meses... Continuaba escribiéndose con ellos e incluso hablaba por teléfono con Hermione, a diario. Su tío se lo permitía sólo por miedo a recibir una visita incomoda de los amigos magos protectores de su sobrino...

Durante este tiempo, Harry se había propuesto no pensar en Voldemort ni en la profecía, ni en Sirius, ni en lo sucedido el año anterior, al menos hasta empezar el siguiente. Había dedicado toda la semana a diseñar un plan de verano... Debía mantenerse ocupado, algo que no resultaría difícil, ya que los deberes del colegio le llevaban mucho tiempo.

Ron le mencionaba en sus cartas, que pronto irían a verlo para llevarlo a la Madriguera. Todo se daría en cuanto Dumbledore lo considerara seguro. Harry solo podía pensar en eso todo el día. Se imaginaba la casa, a la familia Weasley, la comida, ¡todo! Hasta el más mínimo detalle. Tal vez esas cosas le daban esperanzas y fuerzas para seguir adelante. No obstante, tenía que admitir que sus vacaciones habían sido bastante buenas, hasta el momento. Sus tíos lo molestaban menos y Dudley pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de la casa con sus "amigos"; tenía toda la tranquilidad posible...

Una mañana, se encontraba en su cuarto estudiando las leyes para la transformación de seres vivos, cuando una lechuza entró por su ventana abierta. Harry, pensó que era la que le traía el periódico diariamente, pero cuando se acercó al ave, esta no traía consigo el diario, sino un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel café. No tenía remitente. Harry lo abrió y encontró una pequeña caja negra dentro de la cual, había un pequeño trozo de pergamino verde con filos dorados. No tenía nada escrito, sólo un dibujo de una pequeña rosa en la esquina derecha del pergamino.

-Qué extraño!- pensó. No tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse por el extraño papel, ya que al instante su tía lo llamó para que baje a almorzar.

La noche siguiente, recibió una carta de parte de Ron. Estaba especialmente entusiasmado. Tenía un buen presentimiento... la abrió con desesperación y la leyó con atención en voz alta:

Hola Harry! Buenas noticias! La Orden se reunió hoy por la mañana y concluyeron que sí era seguro dejarte venir... mañana, alrededor de las tres de la tarde, iremos a verte para traerte a casa, donde perteneces...

Harry se puso a saltar eufórico... se iría! Cuánto lo había estado esperando... Tenía un nuevo plan de verano: pasarla bien junto a su mejor amigo... Continuó leyendo la carta con emoción.

...Hermione también vendrá, pero en dos semanas. Quiere pasar un poco más de tiempo con sus padres y se irá a Italia por cinco días a visitar a su tía que vive en Ravenna. Me pidió que te lo dijera y te mandara saludos. Bueno, te dejo para que empieces a empacar. Adiós!

La felicidad lo invadía. Decidió arreglar sus cosas lo antes posible. Reunió toda su ropa y la metió ordenada, pero apresuradamente en el baúl. Luego, tomó todos los libros y cuando estaba por lanzarlos todos sobre la cama, se le resbalaron de las manos. Se agachó para recogerlos y entre todo, descubrió la pequeña caja negra que había recibido días antes... no le había puesto mucha atención antes y tampoco tenía ganas de revisarla ahora... podría hacerlo otro día.. en ese momento, lo único que quería era pensar en el mundo mágico. Metió todo en su valija, incluyendo la cajita y se acostó en la cama.

Miró al techo y recordó los buenos momentos que había pasado en la Madriguera los años anteriores. De la nada, comenzó a pensar en Sirius y se entristeció muchísimo. Metió su mano bajo la cama y sacó el espejo que su padrino le había entregado el año anterior. Lo miró fijamente. Lo había intentado todo para comunicarse con él, pero no recibía respuesta. Se había dado por vencido. Tomo el espejo y lo envolvió en papel de empaque para que no se dañe. Lo metió en su baúl con cuidado y se acostó a dormir.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, se encontraba de buen humor. Después de arreglarse, bajó a desayunar a la cocina, donde tío Vernon le platicaba a Dudley acerca del gran futuro que le esperaba en su compañía.

-Buenos días.- Harry no recibió respuesta alguna. Tomó un plato y lo llenó con cereal y leche. Iba a subir a su habitación a comer, cuando su tío lo detiene.

-¿Y qué se supone vas a hacer hoy, muchacho?

-Nada... Unos amigos vienen a verme.- solo lo decía así porque quería ver su reacción, la cual fue exactamente la que esperaba.

-¡Qué! No puedes traer fenómenos a mi casa! Absolutamente no!

-Sólo vendrán a recogerme... Me iré esta tarde.

-Sabes que no podemos dejarte ir!

-Tengo permiso, de Dumbledore y te aseguró que no necesito el tuyo.

-No me hables así!

-No los entiendo. Deberían estar felices de que me vaya. Así no tendrían que soportarme! Pensé que querrían deshacerme de mí!

-No es tan sencillo...

-No me importa! El punto es que me voy hoy y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme.

-¿Sabes qué? Lárgate! Tienes toda la razón! Para qué quiero tener una molestia como tú en mi casa?

-Exacto! Ahora, estaré en mi habitación por si alguno de ustedes desea fastidiarme el día...

La mañana pasó tranquilamente. Tío Vernon salió a trabajar y tía Petunia fue a visitar a unas señoras tan cotorras como ella. Dudley comía frente al televisión. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en toda la casa eran el murmullo de la tele y el crujido de papas fritas.

A las tres de la tarde en punto, el timbre sonó y Harry corrió hacia la puerta. Frente a ella lo esperaban Ron, el señor Weasley y Lupin, todos vestidos en ropas muggles y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola socio! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

-Hola Ron, señor Weasley, Profesor Lupin...

-Vamos Harry, vinimos a rescatarte. Trae tus cosas. Todos te están esperando en el auto.

-¿auto?

-Oh! Sí.. es una historia un tanto larga.. te la contaré luego... vamos! Te ayudaré a traer tus cosas...

Dudley no se había inmutado de lo que sucedía, seguía viendo su programa pasivamente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Harry salió de la casa con su baúl, la jaula de su lechuza, una escoba y el resto de sus pertenencias.


	2. Con la familia

**Capítulo 2: Con la familia**

Se sentía tan bien con gente a quien quería. Se dirigieron a un auto negro de tamaño regular, con ventanas ahumadas, estacionado frente a la casa. Lupin abrió la puerta y todos entraron. Harry se llevó una sorpresa, cuando se dio cuenta de que el automóvil que se veía pequeño desde el exterior era en realidad del tamaño de una casa. De hecho, tenía varias puertas y una sala.

-Wow!

-No puedo creer que aún después de vivir seis años en este mundo, no te hayas acostumbrado... esto debería ser normal para ti.

-O sea discúlpame, Ron, pero esto siempre será extraño para mí... – contestó Harry en tono sarcástico.

-Oh! Harry, querido! Cómo has estado?- una mujer pelirroja lo sorprendió por detrás y le dio un abrazó muy, pero muy fuerte...

-Muy bien, gracias, señora Weasley.

-ven, cariño, te llevaré a tu habitación, por si quieres descansar. Ronald, trae el equipaje de Harry.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta al final del pasillo. Entraron a una pequeña habitación de color azul cielo. Era muy acogedora.

-No te recomiendo que desempaques, nos pasarán dejando por la Madriguera. Llegaremos en aproximadamente, una hora y media.

-Se lo agradezco mucho...

Ron dejó todas las cosas de su amigo al lado de la cama y salieron juntos a sentarse en una salita a conversar.

-Entonces, ¿qué hay de bueno? ¿algo interesante?

-Naaaaada! No ha pasado nada nuevo... todo lo "interesante" te lo conté en mis cartas.

-Ja! Lo que me mandabas no eran cartas. Eran tu diario! Se notaba que no tenías nada mejor que hacer. Eras tan preciso...: _me levanté, desayuné pan con leche y una manzana roja, me lavé los dientes y me senté.. _

_- _No te burles... tú mismo lo dijiste. No tenía nada que hacer. Tenía que mantenerme ocupado y escribiéndote era la única forma de hacerlo.

-No me quejo... Al menos tenía noticias tuyas... a diferencia de Hermione, que me escribía dos líneas, cada cuatro días. Hasta el momento he recibido dos cartas suyas, que decían: " _hola, cómo estas, yo bien, chao!..." _debe estar muy ocupada..estudiando...

-No creo... yo hablaba con ella todos lo días, por al menos dos horas...

-¿hablabas? ¿cómo?

-Por teléfono!

-ah! Cierto!- Ron no se veía muy contento con la respuesta de Harry, quien pensó que éste se había molestado porque Hermione le dedicaba más tiempo al él. –Es absurdo- pensó. Cambió instantáneamente el tema y pasaron a hablar de quidditch.

Llegaron a la casa una hora más tarde. Harry se despidió de Lupin, quien le deseo un feliz verano y sacó sus pertenencias del vehículo. En cuanto entraron por la puerta, Ron se lanzó con pereza en el sofá más cercano.

-Hijo, ayuda a Harry a entrar sus cosas... Sé buen anfitrión- replicó el señor Weasley al ver el cansancio de su hijo.

-No se preocupe, puedo solo, gracias.

-Al menos levantate, Ron. Odio verte como un oso en invierno...

El chico se levantó y caminó con lentitud hacia las gradas que iban a su cuarto.

-Vamos!- le dijo a su amigo con gusto.

-Ron, no lo había notado antes, pero tienes un cara de flojera... Qué has hecho durante este tiempo, que te ha cansado tanto?

-Mamá me ha tenido ayudando en la casa y haciendo tareas aburridas todos los días de la semana. Creo que quiere mantener todo ordenado y como Fred y George casi no pasan aquí, nos tiene a Ginny y a mí, trabajando como sus esclavos.

-No te quejes tanto... A propósito, ¿dónde está tu hermana? No la vi en el "auto"...

-Se quedó en casa. No se sentía bien. Desde que los gemelos la utilizaron para probar un nuevo invento, los caramelos relaja-pies, no ha sido la misma... – se rió con disimulo.

-Pobre! No me gustaría ser la rata de laboratorio de tus hermanos..

-No es tan malo como parece..

-Puedo preguntar algo?

-sí, claro, qué cosa?  
-de dónde se sacaron ese carro, tan extraño?

-Nos lo prestó un amigo de papá del ministerio. Queríamos ir a verte juntos y de la manera más normal posible para tí. Papá no quería que tus tíos causaran una escándalo. La familia del amigo de papá iba a salir de vacaciones en él y se ofrecieron a traernos. Lo tienen porque viven en una zona residencial muggle y prefieren utilizarlo para que los vecinos no sospechen. Según Charlie, que era compañero de su hijo en Hogwarts, era genial hacer fiestas ahí adentro y ver cómo los muggles se turbaban al ver entrar a tanta gente en semejante miniatura.

-Ahhh... Genial...

-Sí.. Bueno. Y ahora qué hacemos?

-No sé...

En ese momento entró la señora Weasley con un montón de libros, que le tapaban la cara.

-Si ustedes dos, jóvenes no tienen nada que hacer, pueden ayudarme a actualizar los álbumes de fotos..

-¡No, Mamá!¡No! estamos ocupados!

-Rascándose la barriga?

-Sí!

-Ay, Harry! No le hagas caso, será divertido. Podrás ver las fotos de bebé de Ron... En una, sale muy lindo.. lo estamos bañando y tiene cara de asustado...

-Claro que la ayudaré! Será algo inolvidable...- respondió el chico apresuradamente en tono burlón.

-gracias, dulzura. Y por favor, no permitas que mi hijo destruya las fotos en las que sale gracioso...

-No se preocupe...

-Me las pagarás- le susurró, Ron al oído.

Así pasó la tarde, entre carcajadas de Harry y la sra. Weasley, y quejas de Ron. A la hora de cenar, todos se reunieron en el comedor. Ginny salió de su recámara y Fred y George llegaron del trabajo. Incluso Bill, el hermano mayor de Ron llegó para la hora de la comida. Había venido de Egipto por las vacaciones y le encantaba ir a ayudar a la tienda de sus hermanos gemelos. No se quedaría por mucho tiempo, tenía otras cosas que hacer.

En conclusión, los primeros días en la Madriguera fueron fantásticos. Hicieron muchas cosas diferentes y Harry se divirtió mucho.


	3. Confesiones Extrañamente Incómo

**Capítulo 3: Confesiones Extrañamente Incómodas**

Una tarde, mientras Harry terminaba una carta para Hermione, Ron se le acercó y se sentó frente a él. Se lo veía muy serio, un poco nervioso y tal vez preocupado.

-Harry, podemos hablar? Es importante...

-Claro! Qué sucede Ron?- Harry guardó la carta que escribía y se acomodó para escuchar a su amigo con toda la atención del mundo.

-Es sobre Hermione.. Necesito un consejo..

-Qué pasa? Algo malo?

-No! Noo! Bien... ehh... no se cómo decirlo... ¡ya! ¡Ahí va! Me gusta Hermione...

-Oh! Sí? a mí también...

-Qué? -La cara de Ron mostraba confusión, admiración y molestia, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Ya sabes es una gran amiga... la conocemos desde hace tanto...

-No, Harry... no lo entiendes... me gusta... eh... como más que una amiga...- Al decir esto, la cara de Ron cambio de color notablemente para tomar un tono rojizo...

-Oh... – Harry empezaba a entender lo que su amigo le decía y, la verdad, le incomodaba mucho la conversación- Oh! ya entiendo!.. Y se lo has dicho?

-Nooo! No puedo! Ese es el problema. Tengo miedo de que al decírselo, ella no sienta lo mismo y bueno, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.. es algo muy especial y no deseo perderlo.

En realidad, Harry no quería que Ron le contara a Hermione sobre sus sentimientos. No sabía por qué, pero el que sus mejores amigos se convirtieran en algo más que amigos le molestó profundamente. Desechó al instante esos pensamientos y decidió, que apoyar a su compañero era lo que le correspondía

-Creo... creo que deberias decirselo...

-Pero.. y si...?

-Nunca lo sabrás, a menos que lo intentes...

-Tienes razón! Lo haré en cuanto... llegue la próxima semana! Sí! El día de su arribo coincide con tu cumpleaños! Lo haré durante la "cena" sorpresa que mamá te preparará! Será la ocasión perfecta... Gracias! -Harry veía como su amigo se paseaba por toda la sala, como hablando consigo mismo...

-De nada! Para eso estoy aquí! Para darte ánimos y apoyarte en todo!

-A propósito, no le digas a mamá que te dije lo de la fiesta sorpresa...

Esa noche, no pudo dormir. Todo le recordaba a la conversación que había tenido con Ron y le impresionaba lo hipócrita que se había portado. Sabía que muy dentro de él, algo quería que Hermione lo rechazara.

-Madura! –pensó- Si en verdad te importan, querrás verlos felices. Deja de ser tan egoísta!

La semana transcurrió con normalidad. Se levantaban tarde, jugaban quidditch durante un buen rato, conversaban, jugaban ajedrez mágico y hacían una que otra tarea, forzados por la señora Weasley. Se divertían probando voluntaria e involuntariamente los experimentos de Fred y George El mes se escapó volando como el viento y el día en el que Hermione llegaría se aproximaba. Dos días antes del tan esperado día, Harry sorprendió a Ron, varias veces, practicando el discurso que le daría a la chica, lo que, de cierta forma, le hacía sentir peor.

Cuando por fin llegó el día, Harry se sentía tan nervioso como Ron. Era como si fuera él, quien le diría a Hermione lo que sentía... pero... él no sentía nada... Sólo le preocupaba el resultado y la forma que todo tomaría después de ese día. Bajó a tomar desayuno y en la cocina estaban Ron, el señor y la señora Weasley y Ginny.

-Feliz día, Harry!-dijeron todos juntos cuando lo vieron entrar.

-gracias!

-no quería que lo supieras, porque sabía que dirías que no, pero vamos a hacerte una pequeña "cena"especial por tus dieciséis años. ¿qué te parece? sólo la familia y Hermione que llega hoy.- dijo la señora.

-No tenían que molestarse.

-No es ninguna molestia...

después de almuerzo, Harry, Ron y Ginny se sentaron frente a la chimenea a esperar. La madre de Hermione le había escrito a la señora Weasley pidiéndole que se encontraran en el Caldero Chorreante para que Hermione se vaya con ella a la Madriguera por los polvos flu. El carro de su papá se había dañado y no podían llevarla hasta la casa. Cuando finalmente aparecieron en la chimenea, todos se acercaron a saludarla.

-Hola a todos!- dijo en tono alegre.

-hola!- Ginny se le abalanzó y le dio un fuerte abrazo- Genial! Ya tengo con quien estar! Ser la única chica era tan aburrido... la chica le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Hola Hermione. – Harry se acercó y la abrazó con cariño. Tardaron un buen rato en separarse.

-Hola ingrata!- le dijo Ron en tono burlón

-Hola Ron. ¿cómo has estado? Perdón por no escribirte...- le respondió la joven sonreída. Estaba vestida con un pantalón y una blusa de rayas. Su pelo suelto brillaba notablemente. Había cambiado demasiado en solo tres semanas. Estaba alta y delgada como siempre, esbelta, pero se la veía diferente... Quizá, aún más hermosa que el año anterior y todo el mundo parecía notarlo.


	4. Palabras Apresuradas

**Capítulo 4: Palabras Apresuradas**

Ginny secuestró inmediatamente a su amiga y la llevó a su cuarto. La señora Weasley fue a la cocina y los dos amigos se quedaron solos y en silencio.

-¿La viste?

-¿Ah?

-Se veía tan... No puedo esperar para decirle.

-Ahhh...

-No te ves entusiasmado, Harry, ¿qué sucede?

-Nada.

-Bien, vamos a verla, Ginny no puede retenerla todo el tiempo...

-Son chicas, Ron y son ordenadas. Es mejor que las dejemos desempacar, arreglarse y ponerse al día. Las veremos en la cena...

-Está bien. Entre tanto, hagamos algo. Dicen que mientras más ocupado estés, más rápido pasa el tiempo.

-Claro...

Los dos chicos salieron al patio por un rato, pero no encontraron nada que hacer y Ron decidió que era buena idea jugar un poco de ajedrez mágico. Estaban sentados semi-concentrados en el juego, cuando Hermione los interrumpió.

-Lo lamento tanto, Harry, olvidé decirte feliz cumpleaños!

-No te preocupes...

-No olvidé tu cumpleaños.. olvidé decírtelo... es que Ginny no me dio tiempo para nada... pero te traje un regalo.- le entregó un paquete mediano de color azul con un lazo blanco.

-Qué linda, gracias!

-No sabía que darte! Ábrelo! O mejor, no! En la noche lo abres!

-Como tú digas.

-Ay! Tengo tanto que contarte... les! A ambos!

Ron se veía un poco molesto por la manera en la que Hermione lo había sacado de la conversación y luego metido de nuevo...

-Por qué no ahora?- sugirió Ron

-Bien... pero deben prometerme que no se molestarán.

-No puedo prometer nada- dijo Ron en un tono serio y desafiante.

-Bueno... pues... no van a adivinar con quién me encontré en Italia.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con tu noviecito, Victor Krum?- Harry intentó patear a su amigo por debajo de la mesa.

-De hecho, sí!

-¡¿Qué!

-Sí, pero como es imposible hablar contigo, creo que sólo se lo contaré a Harry.

-¿Estás loca?

-Es increíble, Ron, mi primer día aquí y ya estás arruinándolo todo. Eres imposible. Harry, no entiendo cómo lo soportas...- luego, salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta.

-Rayos! – dijo en tono frustrado el pelirrojo

-Maravilloso, Ron! Tenías que hundirlo todo!

-¿puedes hablar con ella?

-lo lamento. Esto debes arreglarlo tú... Estoy cansado. Iré arriba a tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Ron. Tenía toda una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía descifrar dentro de él.

Esa noche, no la pasó tan bien. Hermione y Ron no se dirigían la palabra. A pesar de la rica comida y de las conversaciones amenas, Harry no lograba olvidar todo lo sucedido. Al terminar la comida, todos le desearon un feliz cumpleaños y se fueron a sus dormitorios a dormir. Harry estaba en el cuarto con Ron, cuando recordó que había olvidado el regalo de Hermione en la sala.

-Volveré en un segundo...- le dijo a Ron.

Bajó las gradas y se dirigió a la sala. Se sorprendió al encontrar las luces prendidas y a Hermione sola, sentada en el sillón.


	5. lo que hacen los celos?

**Capítulo 5: Lo que hacen los... ¿celos?**

-Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde. ¿Por qué no estás acostada?

-Necesitaba estar sola un rato, pensar... Ginny no para de hablar y necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad.

-Ehh, está bien. Sólo venía a coger tu regalo, que se me quedó aquí- se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando la joven lo detuvo.

-No te vayas... En serio... me vendría bien.. tener compañía... Además, podrás decirme si te gustó mi regalo... Ábrelo! – Harry cogió el paquete que estaba sobre una mesa y lo abrió. Era como un dado de piedra. Tenía un símbolo diferente grabado en cada una de las caras.

-Supuestamente, es un amuleto para la buena suerte. Le perteneció a un soldado romano que ganó muchas batallas para el Imperio. Pensé que lo podrías llegar a necesitar...tú sabes..

-Es genial, gracias! Me encanta.

-De nada...- Se rieron juntos. El chico, luego, se sentó junto a ella, callado. Recordó algo y después de un minuto no pudo contener sus pensamientos. Empezó a hablar tranquilamente.

-Con que, ¿viste a Krum? ¿cómo sigue?

-Bien...

-¿Lo encontraste por accidente?

-Sí! A qué viene todo este interrogatorio?

-A nada, sólo quiero saber... qué hay entre ustedes..- Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Hermione lo miraba con sorpresa.

-¿y bien?- volvió a preguntar

-Si te lo digo debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Entonces sí hay algo...

-Harry, escúchame!...- tomó un respiro y dijo- Fuimos novios. ¿contento?

-¿novios?¿cuándo?

-En cuarto, cuando fue al colegio para el torneo, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo!

-Fueron sólo unos meses... Me lo pidió el día del baile. Cuando él regresó a Bulgaria, prometimos que no dejaríamos de escribirnos, pero luego, me di cuenta de que no funcionaría...

-¿en serio?- le respondió Harry sarcástico.

-Sí! Era una farsa.. en realidad, él no me quería y yo tampoco lo quería. No pensaba continuar con lo nuestro a menos que en verdad sintiera algo...

-¿Y?...

-Nada.. simplemente nos topamos en el verano. Mi tía tiene una casa en Italia, y sucede que él fue tenía un partido de Quidditch en Roma. Decidió pasear por el país en sus vacaciones... nos encontramos un día y me invitó a tomar un café... la verdad, fue muy vergonzoso, que me invitara frente a mis padres...– Hermione paró, como si estuviera esperando que Harry hiciera algún comentario, pero como no lo hizo, continuó.

-Conversamos... no pasó nada más...

-Genial, te felicito!

-¿sabes qué? No tengo que por qué darte explicaciones. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca... sólo déjame decirte algo, Harry. Eres igual a Ron...- dicho esto se levantó, apagó la luz y subió a ver a Ginny, dejando a Harry pensativo y a oscuras.

-¿Igual que Ron? Eso significaría que... – Harry pensó en voz alta... -¿Celos?¿yo?¿por qué habría de...?- Harry decidió no pensar más en eso. Se levantó, tomo su regalo y caminó hacia su dormitorio... Iban a ser unas duras vacaciones...


	6. Ni siquiera recuerdo xq discutimos

**Capítulo 6: "Ni siquiera recuerdo porqué discutimos"**

Aún tenían un mes de vacaciones, o como a Harry le gustaba verlo, faltaba un mes para entrar a clases... El ambiente en la casa de los Weasley era tenso. Ahora nadie hablaba con nadie. Todos se evitaban. Hermione sólo pasaba con Ginny, quien ahora también miraba a Harry de una forma muy extraña. Ron solo se dirigía a Harry para pedirle que le pase la mantequilla. Todos se sentían incómodos.

La semana siguiente, Bill les informó que ya era hora de que se vaya. Iba a hacer un pequeño tour por Francia, para visitar a unos cuantos amigos. La señora Weasley no quería que su hijo se vaya. Decía que si él se iba, no tendría con quién hablar durante el día, que la casa estaba muy silenciosa.

Las cartas de Hogwarts llegaron puntuales. Era hora de comprar los útiles para el colegio. La señora Weasley los despertó temprano una mañana, para llevarlos al callejón Diagon. No tardaron mucho en arreglarse y en una hora ya estaban comprando los libros en Flourish y Blotts. Harry estaba buscando su libro de _Encantamientos de segundo grado, nivel seis _, cuando escuchó una voz conocida que se dirigía a él.

-Potter...

-Malfoy...- respondió Harry con serenidad. En ese momento, Ron, y Hermione se acercaron.

-¿Cómo sigue tu padre, Malfoy? Leí en el periódico que fue despedido... Lo lamento tanto...- dijo Harry, sarcástica y calmadamente.

-No aún, pero lo lamentarás. Te lo juro...

-Te deseo suerte...

-Estás muy seguro de todo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, la verdad, sí...

-Yo me cuidaría la espalda, si fuera tú...

-Como digas, Malfoy... ¿Sabes, estoy ocupado. Nos vemos en el colegio. – Harry le dio la espalda y se dirigió al mostrador. Hermione y Ron lo siguieron.

-Había olvidado lo molesto que era... Será maravilloso verlo en el colegio. – dijo Hermione sonriente.

-Sí...- le respondió Ron, quien miraba un ejemplar de "El Encantador, por Gilderoy Lockhart" que estaba escondido detrás de otros muchos libros.-Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos... Chicos, quiero disculparme por todo.

-Ron, todos lo lamentamos...- le interrumpió Hermione.

-Sí! No debemos dejar de hablarnos por algo tan tonto... ya ni siquiera recuerdo por que discutimos...-dijo Harry en un intento desesperado de no regresar al tema que tanto lo atemorizaba. Lamentablemente, sus dos amigos parecían recordar la razón, no implícita, de la "situación", sin embargo ninguno siguió hablando del asunto.. Encontraron los libros, los compraron y salieron juntos del almacén, contentos...


	7. Noticia!

**Capítulo 7: Noticia!**

La casa se llenó de risa y conversación de nuevo. No obstante, siempre había un especial recelo al hablar acerca de encuentros amorosos, declaraciones, secretos y demás, especialmente después de la noticia que recibieron la tarde antes de partir Bill.

Ese día, la hora de la comida fue excelente. La señora Weasley preparó una magnífica cena, como siempre y esta vez fue dedicada a su hijo, para desearle un buen viaje. Mientras comían el postre, éste pidió la atención de todos, por que tenía un anuncio que dar.

-Bien, la verdad no es un gran anuncio. Sólo es algo que quiero contarles... que me gustaría que supieran.. ya saben...

-Bla, bla.. Habla claro de una vez, hermano! A este paso no terminaremos nunca- interrumpieron los gemelos a coro.

-Sí, sí! Quería contarles que tengo novia... nueva... bueno, no es tan nueva.. llevamos seis meses juntos...

-Y no nos habías contado, por qué?... – dijo Ron como incitándole a seguir hablando.

-No tengo ni la menor idea... tal vez quería cerciorarme de que era algo serio...

-Seguro...- indicó Ginny en voz baja... –Vamos, Billy, tú bien sabes que contigo siempre es en serio... Vas a decirnos quién es la afortunada o nos dejarás en suspenso?

-Claro! Aunque no sé si haga la diferencia; no creo que la conozcan... Su nombre es Fleur, Fleur Delacour. Es francesa...

-Fleur Delacour! Noooooooo? Júralo!- exclamaron Ron y Harry juntos... Hermione por el contrario parecía no extrañarse tanto por la noticia.

-Saben quién es?- comentó Bill sorprendido...

-Clarooooo!

-¿¿¿Dónde la conociste?- preguntó Hermione como intentando demostrar lo obvio...

Bill pensó por un segundo y respondió -En Hogwarts... claro!-

-Participó en el torneo de los tres magos hace dos años... ¿lo recuerdan?- Habló dirigiéndose a sus amigos quienes le contestaron con una mirada de "qué crees!" (sarcástico). - La verdad, no me asombra en lo absoluto. –continuó sin darle importancia a las expresiones de sus compañeros- Desde el momento en que te vio por primera vez, me pareció que le gustaste. Felicidades! Pero, cómo pueden verse si viven tan lejos?

-Ohh! Eso es relativamente fácil... Viajes de negocio... Además, Fleur trabaja para el ministerio y realiza muchas transacciones con el banco... De hecho, la van a transferir a Egipto... Así estaremos más cerca que nunca..

-Wow! Sí es serio...- señaló la señora Weasley.

-Qué puedo decir, hijo! Espero que le vaya bien juntos...

-Gracias papá! ... todo el mundo, ya es tarde, debo irme ahora para tener buen tiempo... Lamento interrumpir el postre.

-no te preocupes, cielo! Vamos, te acompaño...

-Adiós a todos! Cuídense! - se despidió de cada uno personalmente y luego fue con sus padres a coger sus cosas para salir. Los chicos se quedaron en la mesa, conversando.


	8. Solteros Codiciados

**Capítulo 8: Solteros Codiciados...?**

-¿pueden creerlo? Si se casan, tendremos sobrinos guapos...- expresó Ginny emocionada.

-Piénsalo Ron, serás cuñado de Fleur Delacour... Qué te parece?- dijo Hermione entre risas. Harry también se rió, pero Ron solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que será genial... aunque están apresurando las cosas.. ustedes ya están buscándole traje de novia a la pobre chica... – dijo Fred con tranquilidad. -Además, todos aquí sabemos quienes serán los padrinos..- continuó George muy seguro.

-Jaja! Ya quisieras!

-Saben?- añadió Fred- Vamos mal.. debemos conseguirnos novias! Nos estamos quedando atrás... es increíble cómo en esta sala todos son solteros... incluyéndolos a ustedes, enanos, que están súper solteros!- dijo dirigiéndose a los menores quienes pusieron cara de "muy gracioso" y siguieron comiendo, excepto por Hermione, que simplemente bajó la mirada.

-Bueno, ni tan solteros, Fred. Algunos aquí presentes tienen pretendientes que les persiguen como ganado... ¿verdad, Harry?- dijo George con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Este se puso rojo y se rió con sarcasmo.- no hay que dejar de lado a nuestra amiga aquí presente, que se está haciendo la loca... ¿¿¿¿cierto, Hermione?- la chica levantó la mirada, se puso roja como un tomate y miró a George con una expresión atónita y asesina. En ese momento, Harry sintió que alguien le daba una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-Auch!- dijo en un murmullo, mientras miraba a Ginny sentada al frente suyo, quien parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había pateado a la persona equivocada. Ron se encontraba callado con ojos abiertos de sapo y más rojo que 100 tomates juntos. Harry entendió que todos en la casa sabían, o al menos sospechaban de la atracción de Ron hacia su amiga. Según parecía, George había metido la pata... Y no sólo una, las cuatro!

Todos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el señor Weasley entró a la habitación y los mandó a la cama.

En resumen, todo el mundo estaba al tanto de la situación Hermione-Ron, pero nadie hablaba del tema. Harry incluso pensaba que la misma Hermione lo sabía, aunque ésta actuaba de manera normal, la mayoría del tiempo. Las cosas siguieron bien y las vacaciones casi llegaban a su fin sin "ninguna novedad".


	9. conexión curiosa

**Capítulo 9: Conexión Curiosa**

-Al fin! Regresamos al colegio! No más conversaciones incómodas y hermanos molestosos!- exclamaba Ron con euforia, el día antes de sus regreso a Hogwarts

-Tienes razón. Sólo nos esperan más deberes horrorosos, clases monótonas, profesores problemáticos, Voldemort... ya sabes, todas las cosas divertidas que hacemos en la escuela! – dijo Harry en tono sarcástico, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado, al pensar que volvería a su tan querida vida.

-Lo sé! Pero al menos no tendré que pensar en ... bueno lo que pasó con ... Y ella estará tan ocupada estresada por todo, que pronto lo olvidará... si es que algún día pensó en ello... me entiendes!

-Te entiendo.

-Además, hay muchas cosas buenas... como el quidditch, los amigos, Hagrid, aventuras y demás. Este año será el mejor. Debemos aprovecharlo, sólo nos queda este año y el próximo y luego, adiós colegio!

-ni me lo recuerdes... no sé que haré con mi vida después de Hogwarts... tengo ideas, pero no quiero tener que pensar en ellas.

-perfecto! Este año será borrón y cuenta nueva!

-de acuerdo!- Harry se sentó en la cama mientras terminaba de meter en el baúl todo lo que había sacado. En ese momento, Ginny, y Hermione entraron en la habitación. Ginny tenía una actitud de nostalgia y tristeza mientras que Hermione estaba como siempre.. tranquila, pero un poco distraída.

-qué hacen?

-nada!- respondieron los dos muchachos juntos.

-Se han puesto a pensar que sólo les quedan dos años en el colegio... luego me quedaré sola... – dijo Ginny con tristeza- después de que se hayan ido, me aburriré. No más aventuras...

-Por favor, Ginny, estoy segura que no extrañarás las "aventuras", que a propósito, no son aventuras, son más como misiones. Además, tú tienes suficiente diversión por ti sola.

-mi punto es que no será lo mismo.

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo- corroboró su hermano.

-genial! Hoy están todos nostálgicos...¿verdad?-interrumpió Hermione. Se sentó junto a Harry y empezó a ayudarlo a guardar sus cosas.

-Qué quieren hacer?- preguntó Ron

-Naaaaaada! Yo quiero dormir... no podremos dormir lo suficiente cuando estemos en clases. Todos los deberes- respondió su hermana con un tono de fatiga.

-sí. Apoyo eso. No dormí bien... tuve un sueño super extraño... ay! el punto es que no puedes culpar al trabajo de tu cansancio; los deberes no son tan malos. Son divertidos.

-Ajá de ley! Eso ni tú te lo crees..- añadió Harry

-Yo creo que deberíam...- Hermione se calló. Todos la miraron. Contemplaba con atención algo que había descubierto entre las pertenencias de su amigo; la pequeña caja que Harry había recibido hace un mes. Todos estaban en silencio contemplando fijamente a Hermione, quien estaba sumida en el interés más profundo. La joven la abrió con delicadeza y observó el papel que estaba adentro.

-¿qué es?

-¿ah?- respondieron todos confundidos.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste, Harry?

-ehhh... la recibí un día. No tenía remitente.

-No deberías aceptar cosas sin remitente...- le regaño la chica

-¿qué, qué sucede, ¿de qué me perdí?- dijo un Ron confundido. Ahora todas las cabezas estaban reunidas alrededor del pequeño cofre.

-Nada. Solo que me pareció conocida, no se de dónde... pero siento que ya la había visto... tal vez... nooo... olvídenlo.

-No pregunto. Mientras menos sepa, mejor...- dijo Ron alejándose.- o mejor sí... –dijo acercándose de nuevo.- ¿cómo? ¿qué pasó?

-Ah! Nada. Cosas sin importancia... – todos la miraron intrigados y ella respondió- bien, sé que suena extraño, pero.. ayer soñé con esta caja. Fue un poco extraño ver que existía...

-continúa...- la motivó Harry.

-bien, estaba en un jardín, hermoso, lleno de rosas rojas, como un laberinto... había una banca de piedra y un hombre.. de edad.. adulta...

-¿viejo?- dijo Ron

-sí – continuó Hermione un poco molesta. Tenía barba larga y blanca y estaba vestido con ropa de mago... me ofreció su mano y cuando la tome vi... ehh. Otra cosa.

-¿Qué hermione? Cuéntanos.

-No puedo. Son detalles personales. Además, ya sabes lo que dicen: si cuentas un sueño, no se realiza...

-pero si fue una pesadilla, quieres contarlo para que no se cumpla.¿verdad?- cuando Ginny dijo esto, todos la miraron extrañados- es lógico... no me miren así...

-como sea. Fue solo un sueño. Nada importante.

-créeme, Hermione, y te lo digo por experiencia propia, siempre hazle caso a los sueños.

-no! Déjenme en paz! Tengo derecho a soñar con lo que quiero y con quién quiero...

-estoy de acuerdo, pero...

-Sin peros, Harry.

La chica se paró y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya estaba por salir, cuando Ginny se empezó a reír y le dijo

-Uuuyyy, Hermione, ¿con quién soñabas, eh?

Hermione se dio la vuelta, la miro como si fuera a asesinarla por el comentario, abrió la puerta y salió sin decir palabra.

-¿saben qué? Creo que está comprobado que los Weasley tenemos una "habilidad especial" de ser poco discretos y mete patas..

-¿Recién te das cuenta, Ginny? Yo lo descubrí hace años. Le respondió su amigo, quien también se paró y dejó la habitación. Estaba dispuesto a sacarle toda la información posible a Hermione...incluso la parte de con quién había soñado.. estaba especialmente curioso por saber si era alguien en especial...


	10. tranquilidad interrumpida

**Capítulo 10: Tranquilidad Interrumpida**

Harry pasó esa ultima noche de vacaciones, tratando de sacarle información a Hermione. No consiguió nada aparte de un "no puedo decírtelo, Harry. Tal vez lo haga cuando esté lista, cuando vea que el momento es adecuado, ¿entendido?". Esta contestación no lo satisfacía para nada, pero tuvo que respetar los deseos de su amiga y aguantarse la curiosidad.

Finalmente, llegó el día tan esperado. Se despidieron de los Weasleys en el andén 9 ¾ y partieron hacia Hogwarts. El tren estaba lleno de actividad, risas de niños de primero y gente que corría por los pasillos buscando a la señora de las golosinas. Los tres jóvenes dejaron sus cosas y se acomodaron. Pronto se encontraron con más compañeros y pasaron todo el viaje conversando de lo que todos habían hecho durante el verano.

Cuando llegaron, unas carrozas los estaban esperando para llevarlos al castillo. Esta vez, estaban tiradas por majestuosos caballos de color marrón. Todo marchó maravillosamente. La cena estuvo deliciosa como siempre y las habitaciones acogedoras y en perfecto orden. Las palabras de Dumbledore durante la comida fueron alentadoras, la selección fue graciosa. (se notaba el nerviosismo de los pequeños y pudieron recordar esos tiempos...) Harry nunca había estado tan feliz de regresar a casa...

Durante el primer mes no hubo nada nuevo. Todo se mantenía en orden y Harry se sentía aliviado. Malfoy no había intentado ninguna mala jugada contra ellos (aún) y el tema del Señor Oscuro no había sido mencionado en lo absoluto, ni siquiera en los periódicos. Sus únicas inquietudes eran terminar a tiempo los deberes y ajustar su tiempo, para preocuparse de ser el nuevo capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor. Tenía la seguridad de que este sería un año sin preocupaciones mayores...

Una tarde a finales de octubre, mientras comía con sus amigos en el gran comedor, su amiga Luna se le acercó. Venía corriendo y cuando llegó al lugar donde Harry se encontraba tuvo que sentarse para recuperar el aliento.

-Hola Luna, ¿qué sucede?

-Ehhh.. hola todos... ehhh... Me encontré con la profesora McGonagall en mi camino hacia aquí. Me pidió que te llevará inmediatamente al despacho del director. Hay una señora que desea verte.

-¿verme?¿una señora?¿quién podría ser?

-No lo sé, pero parecía grave...

-Harry, ¿qué hiciste esta vez...?- le reprendió Hermione en tono preocupado.

-Nada que yo sepa! Ohhhh... Mejor me apresuro... nos encontramos en la sala común, ¿de acuerdo?

-Adiós y suerte.. le dijo Ron

-Vamos, Harry. La profesora me pidió que te escoltara.. creo que piensa que te escaparás.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, Luna se despidió y le deseó buena suerte.

-gracias... pero aún no sé si la necesitaré...

-por si acaso... bueno, adiós. Y mándale saludos a tu amigo..s

-Claro. Hasta pronto. Harry tocó la puerta, que se abrió sola. Entró y dentro encontró a una chica de pelo negro y largo sentada frente al profesor Dumbledore. Al principio no la reconoció hasta que esta le saludo.

-¿Tonks? ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a informarle al director acerca de cierta situación... Solo me pidieron que se lo dijera a él, pero el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que te lo explique también a ti, ya que corresponde a tu seguridad.. y a la de tus amigos...

-Oh, rayos! Qué sucede ahora! Se nos arruinó la tranquilidad... –pensó Harry.

-Tiene que ver con Rita Skeeter.

-Ah...

-La encontraron muerta esta mañana...

-Oh!...

-Encontraron esto junto a su cuerpo.- sacó una sucio pergamino de su bolso y lo desenrolló. Se lo entregó a Harry quien lo leyó rápidamente... no podía creer lo que leía... pero, ¿cómo?

-Su pluma continuó escribiendo hasta el momento en el que la mató. Nadie entiende la razón por la que lo hizo. Se sospecha que tiene que ver con un artículo relacionado con los mortífagos...

-Pero... es... – Harry estaba sorprendido.- Profesor, Tonks, ¿me disculpan? Tengo algo que hacer... importante.- Dumbledore asintió con la mirada y Harry salió a toda prisa.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que llegó a la sala común, donde lo esperaban Ron y Hermione, que estaban sentados juntos frente al fuego.

-Hermione, necesito saber que sucedía en tu sueño.

-¡¿qué!- le respondió la muchacha confundida. Además de eso, tenía una cara de preocupación, como si agradeciera que Harry haya interrumpido su conversación con Ron.

-el sueño del jardín... ¿qué sucedía? Es de vital importancia que lo sepa...

-Ohh.. Harry, no es un buen momento... de hecho estoy muy cansada.. no quiero pensar en eso... nos vemos...- Hermione se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras que se dirigen a las habitaciones de las chicas.

-¿Interrumpí algo?- preguntó Harry aún nervioso y sin poder recuperar el aliento

Ron lo miró con tristeza y le contestó calmadamente

-Se lo dije... y no respondió..

-¿A qué te refieres?- le contestó su amigo aún más confundido

-le dije a Hermione lo que sentía por ella y que me gustaría que fuera mi novia y no respondió... sólo... no respondió...

-Lo siento mucho, amigo.- Harry por un momento sufrió una mezcla horrible de sentimientos. No sabía que hacer, ni que pensar, ni que sentir. En ese momento, no tenía tiempo de consolar el corazón despedazado de su mejor amigo. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como salvar la vida de alguien... Además, no le deprimía el hecho de saber, que Hermione lo había de cierta forma, rechazado. En esa situación simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Decidió explicarle la situación a Ron e ir tras Hermione, a encontrar la respuesta que buscaba. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no podría hacer nada con el asunto de Hermione, al menos hasta el día siguinte. Una vez que ella se encontraba en su habitación no podría ir a verla... No le quedó otra alternativa que escuchar lo que su compañero tenía que decirle.


	11. el mejor momento

**Capítulo 11: El mejor momento...**

Harry encontró a su amiga al día siguiente en el comedor, a la hora del desayuno. Estaba comiendo sola y cuando Harry se sentó junto a ella, se sobresaltó.

-Hola- le saludo harry, intentando permanecer normal.

-Ah! Hola!- le contestó sin ganas.

-Hermione, Ron me contó lo que sucedió. Lo.. lamento mucho... espero que las cosas no cambien entre nosotros... – le comentó mientras tomaba unas panecillos de una bandeja cercana y los untaba con mantequilla.

-gracias...- dijo la chica en voz muy baja y con un suspiro.

-ehhh... entiendo por lo que estas pasando, pero en verdad necesito que me hables de tu sueño... la... vida de alguien depende de ello...

Hermione levantó la vista, se secó unas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y tomó un sorbo del jugo de naranja que tenía servido.

-¿la vida de quién?

-no.. no puedo decírtelo...

-dimelo, Harry. Si te digo de qué se trataba el sueño, si sacrifico mi secreto, por así decirlo, debo al menos saber la vida de quién estoy salvando.

-está bien, pero no te asustes...

la muchacha lo observó callada, esperando su respuesta.

-La tuya...

Hermione inmediatamente cambió de color. Pasó del rojo que tenía en el rostro de tanto llorar, a un tono pálido, que hizo temer a Harry que esta se desmayara.

-¿disculpa?¿la mía? Eso no tiene sentido... en mi sueño, eras _tú _quien corría peligro.- al decir esto, Hermione se puso aun más blanca. Inmediatamente llevó sus manos a su boca, regresó a su plato de comida, por aproximadamente cinco segundos. Luego se paró y salió corriendo por las puertas del gran comedor. Harry estaba tan abrumado por la información que acababa de recibir, que no pudo levantarse e ir tras ella. Necesitaba tiempo para procesar los datos y unir las piezas del rompecabezas, en todos los sentidos...

Se sirvió una taza de chocolate y comenzó a pensar mientas comía. ¿por qué habría querido ocultarle que había soñado con él? ¿cómo exactamente se conectaban lo escrito por la pluma de Skeeter y el sueño de Hermione... ? Ambas habían soñado con el jardín y el anciano y con... bueno; Talvez esa parte era diferente, pero ¿de qué forma?... ¿y por qué su amiga había salido corriendo? ¿qué rol jugaba la caja que le habían enviado en todo esto? ¿sería la caja peligrosa? Podía habérsela enviado Voldemort... si era así ¿debía deshacerse de ella?.. no, por supuesto, que no. Era importante... ¿qué le está ocultando Hermione? ¿de qué tenía miedo? ¿qué sucedía entre ellos?... ¿qué sucedía entre ellos? ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Después de esta última paró... eran demasiadas interrogantes... la cabeza empezaba a dolerle. Tenía que averiguar que era lo que ocultaba su amiga... se paró con brusquedad y salió en ese momento a buscarla. Mientras caminaba, notó cómo el resto de estudiantes lo miraban salir intrigados.

Caminaba sin rumbo. No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar... Se acordó del mapa del merodeador y fue a buscarlo a su cuarto. Una vez abierto y funcionando, lo examinó hasta encontrar a la pequeña figura de su compañera caminando de un lado a otro en un corredor abandonado, cerca del baño de niñas del segundo piso. Lo guardó y fue a verla.

Ya estaba cerca. No sólo el mapa se lo decía, él podía sentirlo. Sólo tenía que doblar la esquina y se encontrarían. Estaba tan concentrado en mirar al plano, que no se dio cuenta de que la chica a quien buscaba también doblaba la misma esquina. Tropezaron y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Hermione, te estaba buscando...

-Maravilloso.- dijo en un tono entusiasta, casi sarcástico... un poco bastante sarcástico - estoy lista para decirte todo lo que tengo que decirte!

-en serio!

-Sí! Superé mis temores. Además, qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Que dejes de hablarme? – todo esto lo dijo con la voz llena de angustia.

-Hermione, escucha, yo nunca te... Eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que ninguna razón existente haría que deje de hablarte...

-Ya lo has hecho antes...- le contestó con un poco de resentimiento.

-Te prometo, te juro, que no volverá a suceder...

-Está bien... – tomó aire, arregló su pelo detrás de sus orejas, para mayor comodidad y se paro frente al muchacho de ojos verdes que la miraba con dulzura.

-La razón por la cual no te conté la continuación del cuento era porque temía que descubrieras la parte oculta en él... me refiero, a que la parte que temía entendieras, no era la parte en la que tú... te encontrabas en problemas, sino la parte en la que se ve cómo yo reacciono... ante tus problemas...

-No te molestes conmigo, pero necesito que me ...hables... más claro...

Hermione repentinamente dejo atrás toda su calma y empezó a hablar tan rápido que Harry podía apenas entenderla.

-¡¡¡Claro! ¡¡¡Quieres que hable más claro! Pues, hablaré claro! Harry, me gustas! Siento algo más que amistad hacia ti! Y no es sólo algo más que amistad! Es algo muchísimo más que amistad y simple cariño hacia ti! Pienso en ti todo el tiempo!... Y desde hace tanto tiempo...

Su respiración era acelerada y entrecortada. Harry, quien había estado callado por todos los pocos segundos en los que Hermione se había desahogado completamente, se acercó con cuidado a su amiga, la tomó del brazo con delicadeza y la condujo cuidadosamente hacia un banco de piedra que estaba a dos pasos del lugar donde estaban parados.

-De acuerdo, Hermione, dame dos segundos para procesar todo lo que me acabas de decir y continuamos... No te vayas - suspiró y se dirigió de nuevo a la chica que volvía a respirar normalmente...-Desde cuando... te gusto, o más que gusto , o cómo sea?

-Bueno... ya van a ser dos años...

-No! – respondió el joven con asombro

-Sí... bueno.. -Hermione mostraba un color extraño. Estaba pálida, pero la mismo tiempo ruborizada.. continuo hablando pero Harry no podia ver sus ojos, debido a que estos estaban clavados en sus zapatos.- me di cuenta en los mundiales de Quidditch en las vacaciones antes de 4to... Ginny y yo hablamos sobre la escuela y de repente empezamos a hablar de ti. Ginny me contó, accidentalmente, que le gustabas y ... se podría decir... que me puse celosa... creo que ella se dio cuenta, porque me preguntó si yo sentía algo por ti, pero le asegure que no.. .

Harry tenia una mirada de confusión extraordinaria. -Te gustaba! Y a Ginny?... No puedo creerlo.. cómo pude ser tan ciego?

-Dicen que soy buena actriz... jeje... Soy excelente guardando secretos, especialmente si son en relación a mis sentimientos... -tomó un buen respiro y siguió...- Ahora que sabes lo de Ginny, por favor sé discreto; si se entera de que te lo dije, sin intención, claro, me asesina!

-No. No te preocupes! No se lo diré...

-Gracias.

Un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar y ambos se dieron cuenta, por lo que intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo, pero Harry le cedió la palabra a la chica que continuó:

-La verdad es que siempre me pareciste lindo. ¿Me entiendes? Un chico simpático! Desde primer año, pero creo que... lo que sentía se fue desarrollando hasta convertirse en ...

-En qué, Hermione?- Harry no sabía por qué, pero estaba impaciente por oír lo que ella tenía que decir. Su interior solo quería que terminara la frase.

-En algo más!- Ambos pusieron cara de no estar satisfechos con la respuesta. Los dos chicos se pusieron de pie y Harry la siguió.

-Te refieres a? –Cuando Harry le preguntó esto, Hermione parecía que iba a estallar.

-A amor, Harry! A amor...Entiendes! Estoy enamorada de ti! -Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y bajó la mirada de nuevo. Harry se le acercó, pero no le pudo hablar. Tenía la mente completamente en blanco.

Hermione alzó la vista y abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca.

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta que él también estaba enamorado de Hermione. Lo había estado desde hace tanto, sólo que no había sabido descifrar las pistas que le enviaba su corazón. Se había olvidado completamente de lo que había ido a preguntarle y de todo el tema del peligro. Entonces, sintió un fuerte impulso y se acercó más a ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó.

Fue un beso perfecto. Cálido, dulce, largo, mágico... algo nervioso por parte de Hermione, quien se fue relajando poco a poco. Se sentía segura en los brazos de Harry. Había esperado tanto por esto!

Cuando sus labios se separaron y abrieron los ojos, ella pudo notar la presencia de alguien que los observaba. Se volvió para mirar quién era y ambos se sorprendieron al encontrar a una pelirroja cubierta en lágrimas, que se disponía a salir corriendo.

-Ginny, espera!- Hermione gritó, pero su amiga no le hizo caso. Sus pies no se movieron; aunque querían hacerlo, no se movieron. Harry estaba un tanto embobado y permanecía parado junto a ella, hasta que por fin reaccionó.

-Se lo dirá a Ron! Hay que detenerla!

-¡¿Te preocupas por Ron! ¡¿qué clase de...! ¿qué hay de ella? Debe estar destrozada... Tengo que ir a hablarle.

-Lo siento, pero...

-No, lo sé... iré a verla. ¿Bien?

-Sí, tú... con ella, yo iré... buscar... Ron. Creo que deberíamos discutir... algo... los tres, preferiblemente.

-De acuerdo. Los veré en la sala común.

-¡Espera!- Hermione se dio la vuelta y Harry la tomó de la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y la beso con ternura.

-Yo también te amo...


	12. diferentes formas de aceptarlo

**Capítulo 12: Diferentes formas de aceptarlo**

Hermione se dirigía a la torre de Griffindor, a paso lento y en silencio. Estaba preocupada por lo que le diría a Ginny. Cuando llegó al cuadro de la Dama Gorda y esta le preguntó la contraseña, Hermione se quedó muda.

-Tic Toc! Va a decirme la clave, o no?- le dijo la señora con impaciencia.

-Ah! Sí, disculpe.- al decirle la contraseña, el agujero de la pared se abrió y sus pies la llevaban en contra de su corazón. No tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie... Al mismo tiempo, temía haber herido los sentimientos de su mejor amiga y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que haría para volver a ganar su confianza.

La sala común estaba vacía. A esa hora, todos debían estar en la cena o en algún otro sitio. Subió las escaleras con dirección al dormitorio de las chicas. Tocó la puerta y entró. Halló a Ginny en su cama llorando. Tenía los ojos rojos y la observaba con tristeza.

-Ginny, ¿estás bien?- la pelirroja no respondió, con palabras. Le bastó una mirada fría para dar a conocer que no lo estaba.

-¿podemos hablar?

-De qué quieres hablar? ¿de cómo me traicionaste?

-yo no te traicioné!- le contestó de forma tranquila Hermione- ¿crees acaso que lo planeé todo?

-es una posibilidad...

-¿cómo puedes decir eso? Nunca haría algo que te perjudicara o que te haga sentir mal... todo sólo sucedió... no pude prevenirlo!

-pero pudiste hacer algo al respecto!

-¡qué! ¿¡qué querías que haga? ¿¡que lo aleje de mí? Si yo lo amo...

-¿lo amas?- la pelirroja respondió con dolor en la voz. Le dio la espalada a la joven que intentaba consolarla.

-Ginny, por favor... escúchame... no puedes echar toda la culpa sobre mí... tú tampoco hiciste mucho por conquistarlo...

-¡tenía miedo! Y para tu información, sí lo hice!

-¡dime qué!- la voz de Hermione se iba levantando, pero aún así no parecía perder mucho la calma.- el año pasado estuviste con Michael Corner y al final dijiste que te gustaba Dean Thomas... y este año no has hecho nada por llamar su atención en ese sentido, ¿o sí?... ¿creíste que lo ibas a ganar así?

-nooo! Pero pensé que podría olvidarlo... o talvez... darle celos... Pero obviamente no funcionó... No dio con mis intenciones...

-Es hombre, Ginny! Los hombre son las criaturas más perdidas y despistadas del universo...- Ginny mostró una pequeña mueca, que parecía ser una sonrisa, pero tan pequeña que Hermione apenas la notó... Pronto recuperó su mala cara de antes y le volvió a contestar a Hermione.

-tú tampoco has hecho mucha cosa por conquistarlo... ¿cómo fue entonces que sucedió todo esto? ¿Y desde cuándo estás enamorada de él? ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? Pensé que éramos mejores amigas, que nos contábamos todo...

-Bueno, pues, manejé todo exactamente igual que tú... Pero las cosas no salieron como quería...

-¿Víktor Krum? Intentabas darle celos a Harry, pero... a quien en realidad le diste celos fue a ...

-Exacto! Pero también lo hice para olvidarlo! Pensé que tener un novio alejaría mis pensamientos de él. Pero no fue así... Y la razón por la cual nuca hice nada por demostrarle a Harry lo que sentía fue porque temía que me dijera que no sentía lo mismo y se arruinara nuestra relación de buenos amigos. Preferí mantener mi lado de la chica que siendo mujer, lo ayuda con problemas de mujeres, incluso a pesar de lo mucho que me dolía... eso me permitía quedarme cerca... y verlo feliz...

Ginny parecía entenderla, pero no decía nada... Cerró sus puños con fuerza y movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Lo siento, Hermione. Pero no puedo perdonarte el que hayas destruido mis planes con Harry. Por mejores amigas que seamos, debes darme tiempo para ver si puedo olvidarlo y seguir adelante...

-¡claro que puedes! Ginny, no seas así, Harry no es el único en el mundo... este colegio está lleno de hombres esperando por salir contigo, algo que comprobamos todos los días cuando te robas la miradas de chicos en los pasillos... y chicos de todas las casa. Tienes una variedad inmensa para elegir...

-¡Pero yo ya hice mi elección! ¡Y yo decidiré cuando dejarlo ir! ¡Es mi problema si decido o no aceptar lo que sucede entre Harry y tú!- todo esto ya lo había dicho gritando e hizo que Hermione perdiera la paciencia.

-¡Bien! pues, ¡¿Sabes algo! ¡no me importa lo que pienses! ¡Lo importante para mí es que Harry y yo estamos juntos; y ahora que sabe lo que siento y que yo sé lo que él siente, no dejaré que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros! ¡Ni siquiera la persona a quien considero... o más bien dicho, consideraba, mi mejor amiga!- dicho esto, alió de la habitación dando un portazo. No quería quedarse para la contestación de la pelirroja. Se sentó arrimada contra la puerta y las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

De la nada, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil aparecieron y se dirigieron a Hermione con sospecha.

-Así qué, ¿peleaste con Ginny?

Hermione secó discretamente sus lagrimas, se incorporó despacio y les contestó.

-Sí. Espero que vuelva a hablarme... Dejaré que se tranquilice (y que yo también me tranquilice) y volveré más tarde.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Es acaso algo relacionado con Harry?

Hermione no respondió. ¿cómo supieron?¿fue tan obvio? Posiblemente los gritos las atrajeron...

-Bueno, por tu cara, es un sí... Era de esperarse...

-¿En ... En... serio?

-Sí, bien, es una regla básica en las relaciones. Eso de que un chico y una chica sean mejores amigos nunca funciona.

-Desde luego. Ahora el problema será Ron.

-Chicas, lo lamento, pero estoy totalmente perdida. ¿de qué hablan?

-Ay no te hagas la loca... Sabes a lo que nos referimos.

-Sí, o sea, Harry y tú querrán pasar tiempo juntos, como novios y no podrán hacerlo con Ron ahí presente siempre.

-Lo que intentamos decirte es que será difícil para él. Se sentirá siempre como...

-Lo sobrante! Será súper incómodo! Nada volverá a ser como antes entre ustedes.

-Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien!

Hermione escuchaba todo esto con la boca abierta. No lo podía pensar. Se había concentrado en Ginny y se había olvidado de aquel chico que le había revelado sus sentimientos la noche anterior. Probablemente él y Harry ya estaban esperándola en la sala común. Se tardó en digerir la información como nunca antes. No se había puesto a pensar en lo duro que sería para todos... y ella no quería que lo fuera...

Su cabeza volvía a tierra y sus pies la dirigían rápidamente escaleras abajo, mientras su corazón latía apresuradamente. Finalmente llegó a la salita frente a la chimenea donde un Ron aturdido miraba al fuego que crepitaba y un Harry preocupado se hundía en el sillón. Obviamente, había llegado tarde para la conversación y su amigo ya había sido informado de la situación. Lo único que le quedaba por decir era:

-Perdón...

-No tienes por qué disculparte.

Los ojos de Hermione de nuevo se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No se preocupen. Estoy bien. En serio! Vamos, Harry! Di algo!

Harry, que había estado sentado en silencio, con la cabeza baja, se levantó y miró a Ron.

-No sé qué decir...

-¿qué tal un "Gracias, amigo!"? a lo que yo responderé con un "No hay de qué! Sólo quiero que sean felices."

Ambos, Harry y Hermione, estaban asombrados por la manera en la Ron reaccionaba a la noticia. Lo estaba tomando todo con tranquilidad, gracia y ... madurez... Se sentían aliviados. Harry se había quitado un gran peso de encima, había podido ser sincero.

-Me temo que algunas cosas cambiarán, pero, bueno, todo cambia, ¿verdad?

A esto, Hermione le respondió una sonrisa y un abrazo tan fuerte como le fue posible. Harry se acercó y los abrazó a los dos.

-Ah! Gracias por contármelo... Habría sido muy molesto enterarme de ustedes de otra forma... Se nota que se preocupan de mí.

-Lo hacemos, Ron. Sabes que siempre estaremos ahí para ti... Sin importar nada... Eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría pedir.. además, eres mi socio en el crimen.. jaja!

-Me alegro... Sólo les pido una cosa. Si en algún momento tienen una de esas peleas de enamorados, no me metan en ella. Y si lo hacen, Hermione, lamento informarte que debo estar del lado de Harry porque debo apoyarlo como hombre... ¿sí?

-Como sea...!

-Entonces... ¿sin resentimientos?- preguntó Harry

-Sin resentimientos... – le respondió su amigo quien le ofreció su mano y Harry la estrechó con alivio.

-Genial! Todo arreglado!

-Sí. Afortunadamente...Ehh... una cosita más... Hermione, ¿Ginny lo sabe ya?

Harry y Hermione se ruborizaron y el muchacho empezó a hablar con nerviosismo.

-Ahhh! Ginny! Sí... sí. Cómo no? Ehhhh. Sí lo sabe.

-Nos... nos... descubrió!

-Besándonos...

La cara de Ron no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y se limitó a asentir como señal de comprensión.

-¿qué tal lo tomó?

-No tan mal- respondió Hermione- pero tuvimos una discusión... cosa de chicas. Lo arreglaremos pronto!

-¿Sabes, Hermione? Puedes ser buena mintiendo y ocultando cosas, pero conozco a mi hermana...

-No te preocupes. Lo solucionaremos.

-Ojalá!.. Bueno, chicos, mañana tenemos clases, será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Buenas noches!

-Que duermas bien!

En cuanto Ron entró a su habitación, Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos, en silencio. Tenían tanto que decirse, pero no sabían cómo hacerlo.

-Bien!

-Todo salió perfecto.

-Sí! Ehhhh... Hermione, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro. –respondió ella con tranquilidad y seguridad.

-Ahhh... no sé mucho de estas cosas, pero, ¿ya somos novios?¿o tengo que preguntártelo?

Hermione se rió, observó a Harry y le tomó de la mano...

-Imaginé que sí... ¿ehhh.. sí?...¿o no?

-sí!... pero... ¿sí a qué?

-No necesitas preguntármelo... una acción puede valer más que mil palabras, ¿lo sabías? Y hoy ha habido demasiado "acción"..

Harry sólo asintió y sonrió.

-genial! Te veo mañana en la mañana, entonces! Duerme bien!

-aaahhh... bueno, tú también... Adiós!

-hasta mañana!- Hermione se acercó a su novio y le dio un besito rápido de despedida. Harry sonrió feliz y se fue dormir.


	13. Revelaciones ¿de quién para quién?

**Capítulo 13: Revelaciones ¿de quién para quién?**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó feliz. Se sentía satisfecho por todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Estaba aún un poco confundido y mientras más lo pensaba se ponía más y más nervioso. ¡Tenía novia!... ¿tenía novia!¿y era Hermione!qué extraño... nunca se había imaginado algo así... ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿qué hacían los novios?... se sentó sobre su cama con lentitud. En ese preciso momento, Neville entró a la habitación y cuando vio a Harry, se le acercó sonriendo.

-¿Harry? Ehhh... ¿sabes? Los botones de la camisa van adelante y las medias no se ponen en las manos...

-¿qué? Ah! Cierto...gracias! estaba pensando en otras cosas...

-me doy cuenta... bueno, mejor te apuras. Las clases comienzan en quince minutos y todavía no desayunas... ¿verdad?

-tienes razón... dame dos minutos... a propósito, ¿que clase nos toca primero?

-defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-claro! Genial! Ya bajo... en dos segundos...- ¿dónde tenía la cabeza? Ni siquiera Voldemort lo ponía así de nervioso y preocupado... Voldemort... eso le recordaba que había algo importante que quería preguntarle a Hermione... ¿qué era? Sin duda era algo importante y no debía posponerlo... la memoria le fallaba en ese momento. Terminó de arreglarse y bajó rápidamente a desayunar.

El comedor estaba casi vacío. No se encontró con Hermione ni con Ron. Comió veloz y se dirigió a su clase. En el camino iba concentrado en acordarse el importante tema. Llegó a la clase justo a tiempo. Entró y se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione. Había bastante ruido pero Ron y Hermione permanecían callados. De repente, todos lo estudiantes hicieron silencio, cuando el profesor se apareció de la nada en el frente del aula.

-Buenos días, jóvenes.

-buenos días, profesor Hartright

Leopold Hartright, el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras era un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, tranquilo, educado y con buen sentido del humor. Tenía una voz gruesa y grandes ojos verdes. Había escrito varios libros de las artes oscura y se notaba que sabía mucho. Sus clases eran... soportables; a veces divertidas y los estudiantes estaban complacidos de tener, después de tanto tiempo, un buen profesor con quien... se podría decir, disfrutaban aprender.

-Hoy tendremos una clase practica. Pónganse en parejas. Vamos a practicar los hechizos de protección de las paginas 245, 246 y 247...

Ron automáticamente se dio la vuelta y se unió con Neville, que estaba en el asiento de atrás. Hermione y Harry se miraron y asumieron, como siempre, que harían el ejercicio juntos.

-Profesor, ¿prepararemos la poción de la pagina 246?- preguntó la voz de una chica (no Hermione... ella seguía sin decir mucho)

-Sí! Me temo que esta será hora de pociones... pero debemos hacerla. Es muy fácil. Sólo sigan las instrucciones y cuando terminen, avísenme e iré a ver que tal les quedó... luego hablaremos de sus propiedades. Bueno, ¿qué esperan?.. empiecen!

Harry leyó la receta para la poción. Luego miró a Hermione, quien lo observaba un tanto preocupada.

-te encuentras bien?

-sí seguro, pero tenemos que hablar... tengo algo que decirte...

-lo sé! Yo también debo decirte algo. -Pero no recuerdo que era..., pensó-

-tú primero.

-de acuerdo... no, no. Mejor empieza tú.

-ok... hablé con Ginny esta mañana. Me dijo algunas cosas que... me hicieron sentir un poco... mal. Sentí que te estaba mintiendo...

-oh-oh! Eso no suena bien- pensó Harry para sí mismo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no sucedió nada entre Víctor Krum y yo en Italia?... bueno, eso era verdad, pero... bueno, nos hemos estado escribiendo durante todos estos años y seguimos en contacto... porque bueno, ehh.

-Hermione, eso no tiene nada de malo... – le respondió el chico tratando de ocultar esas chispas de celos que empezaban a surgir.

-no! Eso no... escucha, el punto es...

-el punto es...- siguió harry

-el problema es que... se podría decir que...

-se podría decir que...

-...seguimos siendo novios...- continuó la chica en voz muy baja.

-¡¿SIGUEN SIENDO NOVIOS!- exclamó Harry dejando atrás toda su calma. se calló al ver cómo el profesor Hartright se volvía a mirarlo.

-por favor deja de repetir todo lo que digo...

-¿qué deje de repetir todo lo que dices? ¿qué más quieres que te diga?¿ahh?

-lo lamento tanto... es que nunca terminamos y él aún no tiene otra novia y cuando estábamos en Italia me dijo que me extrañaba mucho, significa que seguimos siendo novios, pero no te preocupes, le escribiré para contarle toda la situación. Lo solucionaré, lo prometo! – decía hermione con una expresión de "no es tan grave... no te enojes!"

-¡¿lo prometes!... pero Hermione, ¿cómo pudiste ocultármelo tanto tiempo? Además, ¿por qué habrías de...?- la muchacha lo miró con una mirada seria que decía claramente que se callara. En ese instante, una voz detrás de él empezó a hablar con delicadeza.

-Sr. Potter, srita. Granger, ¿puedo preguntarles cómo va su poción?

-ahhh... bien, profesor.

-magnífico, porque pensé que en lugar de hacerla, estaban muy entretenidos conversando cosas que no tienen ni la menor relación con la clase... – dijo serio, pero con un tono dulce

-disculpe, señor. Ya la terminamos...

-ok, como diga, pero yo creo, que para terminarla necesitan empezar... ¿verdad?- Hermione asintió con seguridad pero un poco preocupada- no me defraude señorita Granger. No me gustaría tener que dañar su récord de calificaciones perfectas.

El maestro se alejó lentamente dejando a los dos en silencio y trabajando en la poción.

-hablaremos de esto más tarde. Y me dirás lo que tenías que decirme...

-bueno...- contestó Harry sin ganas.

-Harry, por favor, olvídalo... lo siento... mucho!

-bueno... como sea...- volvió a decir el muchacho.

Cuando se acabó la clase, Harry se levantó inmediatamente. Salió tan rápido que no permitió que nadie lo siguiera. Al principio sentía los pasos de Hermione detrás de él, pero luego, el sonido se fue desvaneciendo conforme él iba más rápido.

En poco tiempo llegó a las escaleras que llevaban a la sala común de Griffindor. Empezó a subirlas; en ese momento se comenzaron a mover hasta llegar a un pasillo en el piso siguiente, estaba lleno de cuadros. El primero era el de una bruja sentada en columpio en un bello jardín. Harry lo miró con atención como por diez segundos. Inmediatamente después, las escaleras se movieron de nuevo. En ese momento, Harry recordó lo que tenía que decirle a Hermione...

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras y regresó sobre sus pasos a la clase de la que había salido. Cuando llegó, sus compañeros terminaban de salir. Encontró a Hermione en la puerta. La tomó del brazo y le dijo

-Lamento mucho lo de Krum, pero eso no es importante ahora... Además, no debí molestarme por eso. Lo que sucedió con nosotros fue algo que... no pudimos predecir, lo entiendo... En este momento necesito hablar contigo de algo serio.

-Harry, tenemos clase... ¿podemos hablar luego?

-Es importante y lo he estado posponiendo mucho.

-De acuerdo... Podemos... faltar a la clase siguiente...

-En serio! – contestó sorprendido, harry, quien pensaba más bien, en pedir permiso para ir a la enfermería, diciendo que estaba enfermo, o alguna otra cosa, pero no pensó que hermione, voluntariamente quisiera faltar a una clase.

-claro. Si es importante.. además , tenemos historia de la magia. Todo lo que aprendemos en una hora de clases lo puedo recuperar en 15 minutos de lectura ligera... vamos. Se de un lugar perfecto...

-Geeenial!- harry estaba verdaderamente asombrado. Hermione estaba dispuesta a faltar a una clase? Eso no se veía todos los días. En cierta forma, lo hizo sentir feliz. Significaba que a ella le importaba su relación y que era lo suficientemente audaz como para sacarla adelante.

-Harry, vienes?

-Claro!... Vamos...

-Corre!- le respondió la joven con una mirada emocionada.

-Puedo preguntar a dónde vamos?

-No podemos quedarnos dentro del castillo. Peeves nos encontraría y le diría a Filch, y Filch a Mc Gonagall... pero si vamos a los terrenos nadie nos encontrará. Regresaremos justo a tiempo para la clase de Encantamientos...

-Bien pensado!- le tomó la mano, le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminaron hacia afuera. Harry se sentía nervioso... no quería decirle a Hermione lo que tenía que decirle...


	14. Para conversaciones importantes, hay púb

**Capítulo 14: Para conversaciones importantes, hay público**

Caminaron por un rato. Llegaron al borde del bosque prohibido y encontraron una árbol alto y frondoso, debajo del cual se sentaron.

-ahora, ¿qué querías decirme?

-... emmmm... recuerdas cuando te dije que necesitaba que me contaras tu sueño completo?- cada vez hablaba más rápido y Hermione le hacía señas con las manos para que se calmara y hable mas lento- te lo pedí porque tiene que ver con la muerte de Rita Skeeter... y no quiero que te pase lo mismo! Estoy tan preocupado!

-¿ la muerte de Rita Skeeter? Nunca me dijiste que Rita había muerto... qué pena!... qué le sucedió?

-eso es de lo que quiero hablarte... escúchame!... Tonks vino al colegio el otro día para hablar con Dumbledore acerca de mi seguridad... y la de ustedes también... el punto es que me mostró algo que ... fue lo único que encontraron de Rita... parece que la torturaron y su pluma mágica horrible continuó escribiendo mientras lo hacían...

-qué horror!

-sí, bien. Parece que de alguna forma, Voldemort descubrió que Skeeter estaba teniendo los mismos sueños que tú; sobre una jardín y blablabla... creo que fue Bellatrix Lestrange quien trató de sacarle la información, porque el pergamino decía que era una mujer. El punto de todo esto es, que.. esto fue lo que leí: ella soñaba constantemente con que visitaba un jardín, lleno de rosas, como un laberinto de setos gigantes y que en el centro siempre la esperaba un anciano sentado en una banca. Que le entregaba cada día una caja y que dentro de la caja había un pétalo de rosa...

-hasta ahí vamos iguales... pero yo solo lo soñé dos veces en verano... nunca más...

-lo sé..

-lo sabes?

-no, me refiero a que ... termina de escuchar...- harry continuó- ahí terminaba el sueño. Cuando despertaba, encontraba junto a su cama una caja exactamente igual a la mía. Con un papel adentro, justo como el mío. Cuando se fijaba en el papel, empezaban a aparecer letras doradas y cuando las leía era como si reviviera sus peores temores...

-a mí no me pasaba eso... yo ni siquiera tengo caja! Tú sí! Deberías estar más preocupado por tu vida que por la mía...

-Hermione, si algo te sucede, no podría perdonármelo jamás!

-ohhh! Qué dulce!

-eso no es dulce! Entiende que sólo quiero protegerte!

-lo sé... Pero sí es lindo! Sé que te preocupas por mí y yo por ti, por eso, investigaré sobre el tema... pero la verdad, me siento segura en este momento y sucede que, normalmente, tengo como un sexto sentido para el peligro, y tú bien lo sabes...

-sí!... es verdad!...

-era eso lo que tenías que decirme?

-sí! ... y que te quiero mucho!

Cuando Hermione escuchó esto, se acercó más a Harry le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo al oído un suave "yo también...". Luego, se sonrieron y se dieron cuenta que los dos estaban un tanto sonrojados. Sus labios se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse.

En ese preciso momento, oyeron pasos acercarse sobre el pasto mojado y a alguien haciendo un fuerte "ejem!" justo delante de ellos; esos "ejems" que significan "disculpen, estoy aquí...!"

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se separaron. Miraron hacia arriba con vergüenza, para encontrarse con... nada más y nada menos que con.. Hagrid! Y detrás de él! Una multitud de chicos de tercero, que emitían risitas chiquitas y burlonas, y ...comentaban!

Cuando Hagrid los vio bien y los reconoció, no pudo decir otra cosa que:

-OH, por Dios! Harry? Hermione? Son ustedes? Oh! Por Dios! Qué hacen aquí? Mala pregunta, ya vi lo que hacían... pero... ¿cómo? No puedo creerlo!...- todo lo decía apresuradamente. Ni su rostro, ni su entonación podían ocultar su sorpresa. Los estudiantes detrás de él reían cada vez más al escuchar las cosas que decía su profesor.

Inmediatamente, Hermione se paró, jaló a Harry- podemos explicarlo! En serio! Podemos explicarlo! Danos una oportunidad!

-Seguro!- contestó Hagrid, más calmado y ahora con un tono de curiosidad evidente- espérenme en mi casa. En cuanto termine mi clase iré con ustedes. Si necesitan justificación para faltar a la siguiente clase, les daré una, pero necesito saberlo todo.

-sí! Vamos, harry!- hermione huyó lo más rápido posible de la escena, arrastrando a su enamorado con ella. Mientras se alejaban, escuchaban algunas de las opiniones de los alumnos de Hagrid. Entre ellas, "sí que aprendimos mucho esta clase... jejeje" o un muy confiado "eso lo veía venir...", incluso algunos traviesos, "...uy, ¿creen que Potter bese bien?"

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, se sentaron uno frente al otro en la mesa, pero se quedaron en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Después de un rato, Hermione rompió el silencio.

-¿Harry? Hay algo que no te dije...

-¡¿qué!- le respondió un poco molesto, mientras acariciaba a Fang. No estaba de humor para más secretos acerca de Krum o Ginny o alguna otra cosa... Después de la vergonzosa interrupción por la que habían pasado, sólo quería llegar al castillo para almorzar.

-dijiste que Rita Skeeter tenía esas pesadillas, una vez despierta, verdad? Cuando abría la caja y demás...

-sí.

-Yo también veía mis temores, pero mientras dormía, en el sueño... ¿crees que eso sea importante?

-Bueno- Harry ya hablaba con más entusiasmo e interés- todo es importante en este momento... deberíamos ir a la biblioteca a investigar un poco, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que no encontraremos nada.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y Hagrid entró. Colgó su gran abrigó en un gancho en la pared y tomo asiento entre los dos jóvenes que permanecían callados desde que el gigante ingresó a la habitación.

-emmmm... Hola!

-ho-oolaa- contestaron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos un tanto confundidos y sonrojados.

-emmm... ¿qué fue lo que pasó allá afuera? Vi lo que vi, o no?

-eso depende de lo que hayas visto, Hagrid...

-vi... los vi a los dos ... besándose...

-sí.. entonces sí viste bien.-le respondió hermione en voz bajita y avergonzada

-bueno, pues... entonces quiero decirles que... ¡Los felicito!- Hagrid se había levantado y abrazó a los dos amigos con sus largos brazos. Lagrimas empezaban a salirle de los ojos y sonreía con emoción- ¿desde hace cuanto? ¿qué opina Ron? Ay, qué felicidad! En verdad se veían lindos juntos, besándose afuera... es perfecto! Los dos... ahhhh... cuéntenme todo!

Le contaron un rápido resumen de cómo había sucedido todo... excluyendo la mayor cantidad de detalles personales posibles. El guardabosques los abrazó aproximadamente cinco veces más y les dio muchos caramelos, antes de dejarlos ir. Con una sonrisa, los dos enamorados regresaron al castillo para la hora del almuerzo.

En la puerta del gran salón, se encontraron con Ginny que salía del comedor mientras discutía con Luna de algo que parecía importante. La pelirroja hablaba rápidamente y haciendo mucha mímica y Luna la escuchaba con atención respondiendo a todo lo que le contaba su amiga. Cuando el par de chicas advirtió la presencia de Hermione y Harry, hicieron silencio y apresuraron el paso.

-qué extraño- dijeron ambos en voz baja.

En la mesa de Griffindor estaba Ron conversando con Neville.

-Hola Chicos, dónde estaban?

-Con Hagrid. Te manda saludos.- le respondió la muchacha

-Qué clase nos toca?- preguntó despistado, Neville

-Transformaciones...

-Ohh! No! El ensayo sobre el cambio de colores en animales es para mañana y ni siquiera lo he empezado!

-Hermione, eso es nuevo! Tú siempre tienes los deberes hechos antes que el resto de la clase. ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?

-Aquí no, al menos, Neville... Rayos! Cómo pude olvidarlo... no importa lo haré hoy, en vez del deber de herbología y ése lo haré mañana antes del desayuno... Genial! Lo tengo todo bajo control...

-Genial!- agregó Harry.

Después de eso, el día (y toda la semana) transcurrió normalmente.


	15. Los chismes SÍ que vuelan

**Capítulo 15: Los chismes SÍ que vuelan**

La semana siguiente, durante la clase de transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall se acercó a Hermione para entregarle el trabajo corregido de la semana pasada.

-Srita. Granger, podemos hablar?

-Seguro, profesora, qué sucede?

-me temo que sus calificaciones estan bajando...

-Bajando! pero si tiene 10 en el trabajo...

-un 10 sin mención Sr. Weasley...- qué exigente, pensó Ron- Antes, sus argumentos eran largos y llenos de información muy bien investigada. Reflejaban esfuerzo! No digo que su ensayo este mal, por algo le puse 10, sin embargo, no pude distinguir el "sello de calidad granger"- "sello de calidad granger"? Qué es eso, pensó Ron.

-lo lamento, profesora. He tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza; he estado súper ocupada y no encontré el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. No volverá a suceder.

-no se preocupe, srita. Granger. Entiendo perfectamente que tiene otras cosas en que pensar. Verdad, señor Potter?- esto último lo dirigió a Harry con una mirada un tanto pícara y una risita. Luego se alejó.

Harry estaba pálido como la nieve ¿sabían sus maestros acerca de su relación con Hermione? Eso era tan humillante... Seamus, que estaba sentado justo adelante del trío, no pudo contener la risa al ver la cara que tenía Harry.

-chicos, soy malo para las indirectas, pero estoy seguro de que eso fue una.

-sí que lo fue, Ron.

-Hagrid debe haberlo comentado... qué bochorno!

-¿hagrid lo sabe?

-ni preguntes cómo!

-cómo?

-nos descubrió besándonos mientras les daba clase a los de tercero.

-oh, dios! no me digan eso! Por favor! Sin detalles de ese tipo... aun no me recupero de la herida que dejaste, Hermione- a pesar de que lo dijo en tono burlón, a Hermione le dolió el comentario de su amigo. No quería hacerle daño cuando lo rechazó... solo sabía que existían cosas que aún no era prudente comentar... en ese momento, se propuso conseguirle una novia o alguien que le ayudara a olvidar.

Esa noche, mientras estaban en la sala común estudiando, Ginny entró a la habitación. Los miró a los tres y luego siguió de largo. Hermione bajó la cabeza y siguió leyendo. Ron y Harry se miraron.

-Hermione, quieres que hable con ella? Es mi hermana; algo lograré...

-No te molestes. Está bastante decidida... y la verdad creo que sus argumentos son buenos... Luna también está trabajando como mediadora, pero las cosas simplemente no se dan. Aún estoy trabajando en lo que voy a decirle en nuestra siguiente conversación, ya que en las dos últimas, me dejó bastante mal...

-¿Y si yo hablo con ella?- preguntó Harry inocentemente. Ron y Hermione lo observaron no muy convencidos.

-No... creo que sea una buena idea. Estas conciente de con quién te enfrentas?- le dijo Ron mordazmente.

-Sí. Es una buena idea. Analizaré la situación desde su punto de vista y podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Harry, déjalo por un tiempo. Dale espacio. Varios lo hemos intentado y no...

-A veces, el mensaje es el apropiado, pero no el mensajero...

-Sabias palabras, hermano. Ve y habla!- contestó el pelirrojo. Hermione sólo abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

Harry subió a buscar a su amiga. En las escaleras se encontró con unas chicas de cuarto. Como el no podía entrar a los dormitorios de las niñas, les pidió que llamaran a Ginny. Después de un rato regresaron

-se siente mal, está enferma...

-pueden decirle que es importante? Díganle que Harry Potter la está buscando... por favor.- las chicas volvieron a irse y regresaron tres segundos más tarde.

-dice que está bien, que te encontrará en el gran comedor en media hora.

-gracias!

Bajó rápidamente y corrió hacia donde estaban sentados sus amigos.

-en el comedor en media hora!- les contó emocionado

-genial! ¿y que le vas a decir?

-aaaaaaaahhhh. No sé aún, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo! Vienen?

-claro!

-no, Ron. No podemos ir. Se va encontrar con Harry, si nos ve ahí se irá.

-tienes razón. Les contaré todo! adiós

llegó al comedor y esperó. Más o menos quince minutos más tarde, Ginny entró y se sentó frente a Harry.

-Aquí estoy, qué quieres?- le dijo la pelirroja con un poco fastidio

-nada, sólo hablar... quiero saber por qué estas enojada...- no! Que mal1 no debí decir eso, pensaba

-... no puedo creer que me preguntes eso...

-está bien. Empezaré de nuevo.- suspiró- qué puedo hacer para que estemos bien otra vez?

Ginny negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

-Ginny, en verdad me interesa nuestra amistad. No quiero que la perdamos. Tu hermano y yo somos mejores amigos, somos como hermanos. Eso te convierte a ti en alguien muy especial para mí... – mal dicho, harry. Mal dicho... eso no es algo que ella quiere escuchar...-

-exacto. Somos como hermanos. Ese es el problema. Siempre me viste así?

Aaaeeehhh- harry no quería decirle nada. Estaba entrando en pánico y tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Si le decía que sí...- Ginny, no te conozco tanto... como a Hermione...

-lo sabía... pero no me compares con ella... Yo, yo te veía como algo más. La verdad pensé que el que no me conocieras tanto como a ella era una ventaja. Cualquiera diría que ella era más hermana para ti, que yo...

-sí, pero... las conozco a ambas desde hace tanto tiempo... y con ella sí puedo conversar de más cosas. Aún antes de que sea mi novia, ella estaba al tanto de toda mi vida, de todos mis secretos. Tú nunca te abriste...

-tampoco me diste oportunidad...!

-no me eches toda la culpa a mí... he estado ahí para ti... siempre, al menos casi siempre!

-ese no es el problema!

-entonces, cuál es?

-no lo sé!

-Ginny. Cualquiera que sea el problema, quiero decirte que no quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad. Además, si te pones a pensarlo, qué pasaría si tuviéramos algo y no funcionara? Nuestra amistad se arruinaría.

-pero estás dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo con ella, verdad?

No lo había pensado así... que sucedería si lo que tenía con Hermione no funcionaba... qué pasaría con su amistad de toda la vida?

-Harry. Harry, respóndeme!

-No lo sé...

-Eso es sí o no?

-un... sí! Estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi amistad con Hermione, porque aunque no lo creas, siento que tenemos futuro...

-está bien.. de acuerdo... lo entiendo... sólo... necesito tiempo. Dile a Hermione que lamento mucho haber discutido con ella. He oído muchas cosas... geniales... acerca de ustedes dos... – al decir esto, sonrió tenuemente y continuó- No puedo decirles que les deseo buena suerte o que estoy feliz por ustedes porque no es verdad y yo no soy hipócrita... Sólo déjenme tranquila por un tiempo... Adiós– Ginny se paró y cuando estaba por irse, se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Harry

-y por favor no me digas que esperas que todo quede bien entre nosotros y que quieres que seamos amigos... ya me lo han dicho antes y no es de buena suerte...

-ok, no lo diré... es algo que a mi tampoco me gustaría escuchar... – se sonrieron y cada uno se fue por su lado. Una vez en la sala común, Ron y Hermione se le abalanzaron para saber cómo le había ido. Él les contó todo y ambos quedaron satisfechos con la respuesta.

-les dije! Sólo necesitábamos paciencia y a mí para hablar.- los tres amigos se rieron y se sentaron junto al fuego a conversar.

-no puedo creer que te dijera que había escuchado cosas geniales de ustedes...

-no te burles Ron!

-como quieres que no me burle de esto, Hermione? Es tan divertido! Todo el mundo lo sabe! Ustedes son la última noticia! Hasta los profesores saben que son pareja!

-no me lo recuerdes...

-Y aún no les cuento la mejor parte... Ayer, estaba esperando a Harry después de la práctica de Quidditch y unas chicas de Hufflepuff estaban afuera de la cancha conversando. Cuando pasé, hablaban de lo decepcionadas que se sentían de que tengas novia!- empezó a imitar las voces de las chicas.-"pueden creerlo? Yo no! O sea, nunca tuve oportunidad con él... y es tan lindo! Qué pena que ya no esté disponible...". Harry se reía, pero su rostro mostraba un tono rojo muy fuerte. Hermione agarró un cojín del sofá y empezó a darle almohadazos a su amigo.


	16. Vida de “Neteloneva”

**Capítulo 16: Vida de "Neteloneva"**

Primera semana de Diciembre. Todo marchaba tranquilamente. Las primeras clases de ese día estuvieron bien. Durante el almuerzo, todos conversaban animadamente acerca de lo felices que estaban de que se acerque la Navidad.

-Aún tengo los caramelos que compré en Hogsmeade por Halloween... se los voy a regalar a mi hermanos... no creo que les hagan daño...

-qué malo, que eres, Ron!

-no soy malo... igual, ellos nunca me regalan nada! Sólo cosas de broma para su tienda que quieren que yo use para ver si funcionan...

-eso no es verdad... jajaja!

-Y tú qué vas a regalarle a tus padres, Hermione?

-No lo sé. Iré de compras cuando llegue a casa...

-entonces vas a ir a casa esta Navidad?

-sí, lo siento, chicos. Pero no podré quedarme esta navidad...

-ohh, por queeeeé?

-mis padres quieren que este año, toda la familia este unida y si no voy, ella empezaría a hacer preguntas...

-quién?

-Harriet.

-Harriet? Quién es Harriet?

Hermione suspiró y lego dijo en voz baja- mi hermana...

-¿Hermana? Tienes una hermana? Por qué no lo sabíamos?.. no puedo creer que en tus seis años de vida aquí en Hogwarts nunca la hayas mencionado. Pensé que eras hija única!- comentó Harry con asombro

-se podría decir que lo soy... Cuando entré en Hogwarts, Harriet era una parte de mi vida que quería dejar atrás. – los dos chicos junto a ella la miraban en silencio.

-bien, es seis años mayor que yo. Vive en EEUU con unas amigas. No la he visto en cuatro años! Es que no teníamos una buena relación...

-qué pena!- añadió Ron, en una voz un tanto sarcástica...

-Ella ni siquiera sabe que soy bruja.

-qué! Noooo! En serio?

-Ajá!- Hermione hablaba de todo esto con perfecta naturalidad, como si no fuera un a noticia impactante.

-es bastante cerrada y controladora.

-de familia...- susurró Ron para que sólo harry lo oyera

-Cuando era pequeña, no podía escuchar un solo cuento que incluyera las palabras "bruja", "gnomo", "dragón" o "troll", porque si lo hacía, no dormía una semana y me refiero a cuentos como "el Mago de Oz" o "Blancanieves"

-¿Ah?

-Olvídalo, Ron- le dijo Harry y le hizo señas a Hermione para que continuara.

-Somos muy diferentes. Ella era la típica chica popular de las películas muggles y yo era su hermana nerd y fea...

-¿Ah?

-Ron!

-ella es alta, cabello color castaño claro, largo y lacio. Ojos verdes, nariz perfecta, sonrisa perfecta. Ahora es modelo.-wow! Pensó, harry, pero automáticamente dejó de pensarlo, porque parecía que Hermione había entendido su pensamiento

-En cuanto a lo físico no parecen tan diferentes...

Hermione le sonrió y negó con la cabeza- éramos diferentes en personalidad. Eso hacía que seamos diferentes en físico también. Por ejemplo, ella estaba siempre a la última moda, a mi no me importaba no estarlo, yo vestía ropa cómoda que ella odiaba. Ella necesitaba de clases extras para pasar el año, la gente acudía a mí para tutorías; ella iba a fiestas y era la capitana del equipo de porristas del colegio, cantaba en una banda y tenía una vida social mega activa, mientras que yo, en mis ratos libres iba al parque con mis amigas o por último, devoraba libros en la biblioteca. Ella se esforzaba demasiado por encajar dentro de ciertos estereotipos sin importancia... nos separamos demasiado... No soportaría saber que soy bruja. Le teme a todo lo que no puede controlar y esto sería la gota que derramaría el vaso.

-lo siento mucho...

-no, Ron. No lo lamentes. Estamos mejor así. Ése es su mundo. Éste es el mío. Mis padres y yo decidimos hacerle creer que gané una beca para un internado muy exclusivo en las afueras de Londres. Se lo diremos cuando creamos que está lista... bueno, lo que tenía que decirles es que no podré quedarme esta navidad. Ella irá a casa a visitarnos y mis padres creen que será bueno para nosotras retomar contacto después de tanto tiempo. De cualquier forma, es mi hermana...

-te entiendo, si yo tuviera una hermana también quisiera verla...

-no quiero verla, tengo que!

-entonces, no puedes decirles a tus padres que te cubran? Es nuestra primera Navidad como novios... sería lindo que te quedes aquí con nosotros...

-lo siento... no sabes cuánto, pero temo que este año serán solo los dos... Por otra parte, mis padres no saben que.. estamos juntos...

-¿no lo saben? Genial!

-Ron!- le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-me refiero a que esta conversación se está poniendo interesante... hermanas perdidas, relaciones secretas.. parece una neteloneva!

-telenovela, Ron! Telenovela! Ya te lo he explicado y eso no es lo más apropiado para decir en este momento! Y harry, les contaré personalmente, será mucho más fácil que hacerlo por escrito. Además, prometo escribir todos los días.

-no tienes que explicarme nada... pero estoy de acuerdo con el plan. -Le dio un beso en la mejilla.- a propósito, solucionaste lo de Víktor Krum? O todavía son novios? – le cuestionó Harry de forma comprensiva pero un tanto desafiante.

-sí. Le escribí una carta el mismo día en que te conté que nunca terminamos. Pero ahora ya está todo bien... creo que lo tomó bastante bien, aunque no sé cómo reaccionó el momento en que la leyó... una de las tantas ventajas de las cartas. No tienes que presenciarlo todo!

Harry rió y después se despidió de sus amigos. Iba a ir a la biblioteca a hacer un deber para la clase de Adivinación que no había tenido tiempo de hacer por las prácticas de Quidditch. Ahora que él era el capitán, estaba más ocupado que nunca, cosa que consideraba en cierta forma buena, ya que le evitaba pensar en muchas cosas que no quería pensar. Lo único malo, era que, en el equipo eran casi todos nuevos y tenían que practicar mucho más que el año anterior. Por otra parte, los entrenamientos habían estado bastante tensos últimamente, ya que Ginny, estaba en el equipo y aun no se hablaban; además, se la pasaba conversando todo el tiempo, con la otra chica del equipo, una joven tranquila de quinto llamada Rebecca, por lo que no la dejaba trabajar a ella tampoco. . Afortunadamente, Harry contaba con el apoyo del resto del equipo: Seamus, Dean y Colin Creevey eran ahora cazadores y con la ayuda de Ron, la mayoría del tiempo no hacían alboroto.

Una vez en la biblioteca, Harry buscó todos los libros que necesitaba para su deber y de una vez, sacó unos cuantos más acerca de interpretación de sueños. Había pasado un buen tiempo en la biblioteca últimamente, pero no había encontrado nada relacionado con jardines, cajas misteriosas, pergaminos extraños o revivir temores... para empeorarlo todo, ni Hermione ni Ron podían ayudarlo, ya que como prefectos que eran, debían hacer rondas por los pasillos para mantener el orden y tenían el tiempo justo par hacer deberes y estudiar. Se tomaban mucho tiempo para vigilar los espacios cercanos a los lugares de reunión de Slytherin, debido a que habían pasado ya casi tres meses desde el inicio de clases y hasta el momento no habían tenido ni un solo enfrentamiento contra Malfoy o sus asquerosos secuaces (algo un poco bastante sospechoso)...

Se encontraba revisando un gordo ejemplar de la _Gran Enciclopedia de la Adivinación Tomo CXXVI, _cuando de repente, sintió que todo a su alrededor, se detenía y se volvía borroso. Entonces, escuchó una voz gruesa y tenebrosa hablando con dificultad. Una voz conocida que hace un buen tiempo que no escuchaba...

-Harry Potter... Nos volvemos a encontrar...


	17. miedo no!

**Capítulo 17: Miedo... No!**

-Voldemort... Dónde estás?

-En tu mente... La verdad es que ni siquiera estás despierto. Como siempre, debes estar tirado en el suelo de alguna parte, desmayado.. típico!– la voz hablaba de forma arrogante y segura. Era tan real y tan clara que Harry sentía que quien estaba pronunciando esas palabras estaba ahí, frente a él, tan cerca...

-Qué quieres!

-Conversar un momento. Hace tanto que no nos vemos, joven Potter! ... pero eso no significa que Yo no te he estado observando... si! Sé de todo lo que está pasando en tu vida... y tú que creías que las cosas estaban tranquilas! No tienes idea de todo lo productivo que he estado haciendo... Controlando medios de comunicación, gente de por aquí, gente de por allá; reuniendo socios. Torturando entrometidos y buscando familiares lejanos... Tantas cosas!

-Qué quieres!- repitió Harry con fuerza.

-Hacerme presente. Mostrarte que no estoy muerto, que nos veremos pronto. Estoy planeando una visita a Hogwarts. Cualquier día de estos podría aparecer en tu puerta.

-Mentiroso! Eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo...- Harry empezaba a irritarse. Buscaba desesperadamente el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, pero sus ojos solo encontraban un espacio en blanco a su alrededor. No soportaba el tonito molesto, seguro, soberbio de esa voz.

-Tú crees?... Qué pena que pienses eso de mí! De hecho, creo que sería bueno demostrártelo y a ellos... especialmente a ella...¿no crees?

-De qué hablas!- inquirió temeroso

-sabes perfectamente de qué hablo... de tu amigo el pelirrojo y de tu novia la sabelotodo. Estoy seguro de que les encantaría conocerme más, especialmente a ella. Podría serme muy útil. Me he dado cuenta, a través de los años, de que es, obviamente, más fuerte que Rita Skeeter, pero aún así podría sacarle un poco de información... No sabes cuán impaciente estoy por encontrar a mi buen amigo Sir Robin de Peur, a quien creo no conoces. Haría lo que sea por encontrarlo y estoy seguro de que tu noviecita sería de gran ayuda. Ella lo conoce, aunque no sabe que lo conoce... Eso no es problema... podemos arreglarlo...

-NO TE ACERQUES A HERMIONE! NO TE ATREVAS!

-Harry, Harry, Harry... Sabes de lo que soy capaz...

-NO! NO TE LE ACERQUES! NI A ELLA NI A RON! NO TE IMAGINAS DE LO QUE _YO _SOY CAPAZ DE CAUSARTE SI LES HACES ALGO!

-Me gustaría verlo, pero lamentablemente, se me acaba el tiempo, así que, hasta la próxima! Te dejo en suspenso...

-NOOO! No te vayas! Cobarde! Vuelve!...– Podía escuchar cómo el volumen de su voz iba bajando, él no quería que baje, pero disminuía rápidamente hasta convertirse en un murmullo. Se sentía tan impotente! Una luz brillante apareció ante sus ojos y despertó agitado, sudando frío en una cama de la enfermería.

-Harry, estás bien? Nos has tenido tan preocupados!

-Hermione, qué sucedió?- preguntó el muchacho tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Nadie lo sabe... Has estado inconsciente por días! Una semana para ser exactos... Nos preocupamos porque no regresabas de la biblioteca y Ron te fue a buscar. Te encontró tirado en le suelo bajo una mesa... La señora Pince le avisó a Dumbledore, te trajeron a la enfermería y te has mantenido igual desde entonces... Ron se fue a almorzar hace unos diez minutos. Hemos estado aquí por horas todos los días esperando algún cambio, pero nada! Era tan... temíamos que no despertaras... estoy tan feliz de que sí lo hicieras!- Hermione se acercó al joven todavía nervioso y lo abrazó con fuerza. En ese momento llegó Ron con comida todavía en la boca y al ver a su amigo levantado se le acercó con alegría

-Harry! Estas despierto! Qué sucedió? Nos tenías tan preocupados. Todos preguntan por ti y te mandaban saludos. El Profesor Dumbledore ha venido a verte todos los días y permanecía aquí largo rato observándote... y bien, qué sucedió? Iré a llamar a la señora Pomfrey!

-Chicos, gracias por todo, pero necesito estar solo un momento. Necesito tiempo, para pensar...

-claro! Vamos, Ron... por favor, Harry, no vuelvas a darnos otro susto de esos. Lo abrazó de nuevo y los dos amigos se alejaron. Había sido tan real. Qué podía hacer ahora? Tenía tanto miedo por lo que podría pasarles a sus mejores amigos... Nunca había tenido tanto miedo, tanta preocupación en toda su vida... Qué podía hacer ahora? Qué podía hacer ahora!. En ese instante, en que las dudas y el temor lo embargaban, la señora Pomfrey y Dumbledore entraron por la puerta de la enfermería con prisa. Se acercaron a Harry y luego la enfermera los dejó solos.

-Profesor, no me siento bien aquí. Puedo irme?

-Antes, debo charlar seriamente contigo, Harry. Me permito preguntar, qué te dijo Voldemort?

-Me dijo que... un momento, usted sabía que Voldemort estaba hablando conmigo? Cómo?

-leí tu mente por un momento... Lamento no haber podido hacer nada, pero no podía interferir en su conversación...

-Por qué estuve inconsciente por tanto tiempo si la conversación duró poco?

-Oh! Simplemente por cambios en el tiempo, espacio... Un día para nosotros, puede ser un segundo para tu subconsciente, pero eso no importa ahora... Dime, puedes hablar ahora, o esperamos hasta mañana?

-ahora! Mientras más pronto, mejor!

-Pues, vamos, empieza, que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo...- el director acomodó su túnica y movió la silla en la que estaba un poco más cerca de Harry. Lo miró con ojos dulces y curiosos a través de sus gafas de media luna. Harry extrañaba verdaderamente hablar con él. Se sentía seguro.

-él dijo que planeaba visitar Hogwarts y amenazó con... lastimar a...

-tus amigos? Característico suyo! Lo ví... qué más?

-dijo que... – por un momento dudó. Debía decirle todo, o sería mejor quedárselo para él? Después recordó todo lo que había sucedido en años anteriores por querer ocultarle cosas y decidió que esta vez no cometería el mismo error. Además, Harry tenía el presentimiento de que lo iba a saber de todas formas, así que se lo dijo todo; lo poco que sabía, se lo contó ... lo de Sir Robin de Peur y eso de que controlaba los medios de comunicación y lo de la tortura y lo de reunir socios..

-Bien, bien... creo que... debes descansar. Imagino que estas exhausto. Hablaré con tus profesores para que te permitan no presentar deberes hasta que te hayas igualado por completo, lo cual confío será en... cuatro días! Y permanece tranquilo. La seguridad es lo principal aquí en Hogwarts, hablaré con la orden y.. no, me temo que no puedo hablar con el ministerio... planeas quedarte en el colegio en Navidad?

-Como siempre...

-Bien, pero esta vez, creo que sería bueno que pases con la familia Weasley en las fiestas. Estoy seguro de que te aceptarán con cariño... ahora que todo esta planeado, puedes retirarte. Descansa y suerte, muchacho... – ya estaba por irse cuando el profesor Dumbledore se volvió y se dirigió a Harry con una sonrisa tierna.-Ah! Y felicitaciones, señor Potter, me parece que usted y la señorita Granger hacen una bonita pareja! –Harry se sonrojó levemente y bajó la mirada- Les deseo suerte y no se preocupe en lo absoluto por las amenazas del Señor Oscuro.-lamentablemente, Harry sabía que era imposible no preocuparse... Al menos sabía que iba a pasar las fiestas con Ron y su familia y que la seguridad se iba a cuidar de manera especial...

Esa noche, no pudo dormir. Las palabras de su enemigo resonaban dentro de su cabeza. Toda esa semana no pudo estudiar, comer, nada! Tenía miedo por sus amigos. Y el simple hecho de tener que guardarse todo lo ponía más tenso. Decidió que lo mejor era contarle todo a Ron para que le ayude a ver qué podía hacer.

-Qué, qué!

-Ron!...

-no puedo creerlo! No, sí puedo...Pero en serio te dijo eso?

-Te lo prometo!

-Y?

-y qué?

-ya se lo dijiste a Hermione?

-Nooo! Cómo crees? ... en realidad, me he puesto a pensar que... creo que lo mejor sería que me alejara de ella... Voldemort puede hacerle daño, solo porque sabe que haciéndole daño a ella me está haciendo daño a mí... sinos separamos... ella estará segura...

-Harry, no creo que sea una buena idea. Si la dejas, la perderás y no solo como novia sino como amiga. Ella ha estado para ti, siempre y pienso que si le explicas la situación, te apoyará. Además, ustedes son le uno para el otro. No arruines lo que tienen.

-Pero, no quiero ponerla en peligro...

-Bueno, pues yo prefiero verla en peligro, a verla infeliz. Y te aseguro que no será feliz sin ti. ¿no crees?

-Tengo miedo de que algo le pase. Si Voldemort, o cualquiera, le pone un dedo encima, juro que no me lo perdonaré.

-Tampoco te perdonarás el vivir sin ella. Si haces que se aleje, si la lastimas, no volverás a verla. Yo mismo me encargaré de que eso suceda, porque yo, personalmente, me encargaré de encontrarle a alguien que la quiera y no tenga miedo de compartir sus secretos con ella!

-no te pases! Yo sí comparto mis secretos con ella!

-Pero... si le explicas la situación, entenderá y tomará precauciones. Es sencillo.

-No, no lo es...

-Harry, deja de tratarla como a una niña. Hermione ya está grande como para que decidas por ella. Hablarán y harás lo que ella escoja. ¿Entendido?

-No puedo...

-Vamos, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte y empujar las palabras fuera de ti...

-Gracias! Pero no se si pueda...

-ja! Podrás! Qué harías sin mí! Jeje... Estarías perdido, jeje, yo soy in-dis-pen-sa-ble!

Harry intentó mostrar una risa falsa y se dirigió junto a Ron a clase.


	18. difícil decisión? no mientas, te conozco

**Capítulo 18: Difícil decisión? no mientas! Te conozco tan bien!**

Harry caminaba acompañado por Ron. Tenían que ir a la torre de astronomía. Era un camino largo hasta allá por lo que harry tuvo largo tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido y en lo que debía hacer al respecto. Podía oír a Ron hablándole de algo, pero en realidad no lo escuchaba... entró a la clase y vio a su novia sentada en la penúltima fila haciéndole señas con la mano para que se siente junto a ella. Estaba a dos pasos de la mesa, cuando... se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación. Todos en el aula se quedaron sorprendidos. Nadie habló por dos segundos, hasta que hermione y ron reaccionaron y le pidieron permiso a la profesora par ir a ver que le sucedía a su amigo.

Harry corría por el pasillo que conducía a la sala común. No podía respirar. Todo a su alrededor se le hacía oscuro. Tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para murmurar la contraseña y entrar corriendo a su habitación. Se acostó en la cama y trató de calmarse. ¿qué le sucedía? Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan asustado en toda su vida. El miedo era tal, que no le permitía pensar. Ni respirar. No sentía su corazón latir. En ese instante entraron al cuarto Ron y hermione ambos muy asustados y cansados por haberlo perseguido desde tan lejos. Lo miraron tumbado en la cama y se acercaron. Hermione se sentó junto a él y le acarició le cabello con preocupación.

-harry, te encuentras bien?

El joven se incorporó y la miró a los ojos. No podía soportar la idea de perderla. Les había costado tanto estar juntos... pero no podía permitir que nada le sucediera. Con ron era otra historia. No podía hacer nada con él... sólo tratar de alejarse poco a poco de él hasta que a voldemort no le interese más...

-hermione, yo... necesito que te vayas...

(n/a: sé lo que estan pensando... otro ff en el que harry trata de alejar a hermione por miedo a que voldemort la mate... bueno, pues, déjenme decirles que en verdad no es así. Sólo trata de separarla, pero ella es una chica inteligente... y bueno, van a ver lo que sucede! Además, soy SUPER FAN de la pareja de H-H y no soporto verlos separados... me pongo toda estresada, por eso los junté desde el principio... me estoy alargando mucho! El punto de esto es decirles que tengan paciencia que NO voy a "separar" a la pareja más linda del mundo!)

-qué, harry, de qué hablas?- le contestó la chica confundida

-sí, harry! De qué hablas?- agregó Ron entre dientes mientras fulminaba a su amigo con la mirada.

-decidí que... no estoy listo para que seamos novios aun... – harry sentía que el corazón se le encogía. Trataba de ocultar sus ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Intentaba mantenerse calmado y serio, para que la persona a la que más amaba no se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad le sucedía. Sabía que si le decía la verdad, ella le diría que siempre estará junto a él y eso era precisamente lo que no quería escuchar. El problema era que en ese momento lo que más deseaba era tener a hermione entre sus brazos, abrazarla tan fuerte...- creo que debemos darnos tiempo.

-tiempo?.. ehh... tiempo?... cuánto tiempo?- hermione hablaba nerviosamente, movía la cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de tensar lo suficiente los músculos de su cara para que no la vean llorar.

-tiempo, hermione! tiempo! –le respondió irritado- Sólo vete y déjame en paz!

-no! Espera, hermione!- ron gritó antes de que la muchacha se levantara- no lo permitiré! Harry, no estas manejándolo bien!

-ron, no te metas!- le reprochó harry

-sí, Ron... no.. no te metas...- hermione intentó hablarle a ron con seriedad, pero su voz era tan triste que era casi inaudible y muy aguda. salió de la habitación a paso rapido y pudieron escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta del cuarto de mujeres con cuidado, suavemente. En cuanto desapareció completamente, ron volteó a ver a harry y lo amonestó con la mirada.

-qué?- le respondió éste tratando de parecer normal.

-no puedo creerlo harry!... no puedo creerlo...- ron se alejó dejándolo solo. El joven no pudo contenerse y lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Sacudió la cabeza y se limpió las lagrimas con la mano. No podía ponerse así... se levantó y se sirvió un vaso de agua que tenía en su mesita de noche. Después se puso a pensar... debía haber otra manera de protegerla... por qué eligió esa? Ahora era muy tarde para tratar de arreglarlo... lo hecho, hecho está. Salió de la habitación y fue a clase. Faltaban quince minutos para que acabe la de adivinación y tuvieran herbología. Decidió emprender camino hacia los invernaderos. Iba a paso lento y meditaba lo que había pasado. Acababa de salir de la sala común cuando decidió regresar. Se dio la vuelta cuando chocó con alguien.

-ehh... lo lamento, profesor snape...-se disculpó sin ganas

-pon más cuidado al caminar, potter! Granger en verdad te tiene en las nubes- se burló de forma molesta.

-no tiene idea...-murmuró harry para si. Snape sin embargo pareció escucharlo y se paró. Le preguntó con una voz completamente diferente.

-lo hiciste... terminaste con ella para protegerla... el profesor dumbledore me dijo que esperaba no lo hicieras, que con eso no ganarías nada, pero yo pienso que fue lo correcto, potter...- luego continuó caminando en silencio. Harry quería contener todas sus fuerzas para no llorar. (n/a: es tan lindo ver a un chico llorar... digo, ellos también tienen sentimientos y es tan dulce verlos expresarlos... jeje...). siguió su camino hacia la torre de griffindor. Allí se metió en su cuarto y no salió por el resto del día.

Al día siguiente, se levantó de mala gana. Había pasado todo el día anterior pensando en hermione y las horas se le habían hecho interminable. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad sin ella y la extrañaba como loco. Ron le aconsejaba que salga de la habitación, que no podía esconderse para siempre por causa de una "acción mega hiper ultra estúpida" como él le llamaba. Pero él no quería salir. Eso significaría verla y no quería verla... lamentablemente, su estomago no pensaba igual.. le rugía del hambre y le rogaba ir a desayunar. Rapidamente se vistió y bajó triste a comer. En la puerta del comedor, la vio. Se la veía bien... andaba con la cabeza baja, pero en general se la veía no tan mal como a él... harry empezaba a pensar que talvez a ella no le afectó tanto porque en realidad no lo amaba.

Para empeorar las cosas, en el desayuno, seamus le contaba al resto de chicos como por fin lavender había aceptado ser su novia (estaba actuando como típica chica rogada que dice que no, porque tiene otros pretendientes... y como todos lo notaban, el hecho de que haya aceptado se había convertido en todo un logro del joven griffindor...). harry escuchaba cómo hablaba con aire complaciente de victoria y se sentía peor... tan infeliz... Ahora que no podía estar con ella, la sentía tan cerca... pensaba en ella, aun más de lo que pensaba cuando eran amigos, novios y... ahora.. recordaba todas las cosas por las que habían pasado y le hacia pedazos el alma... la veía por todas partes, olía sus perfume en todos lo momentos... aunque su cerebro le decía que no, la buscaba por todas partes. La extrañaba tanto... Lo que más extrañaba era oír su voz. Esa voz tan dulce que siempre había oído.. le hacia tanta falta. Poder escuchar su risa, verla sonreír.

Ese día fue el peor de su vida... al día siguiente la rutina fue bastante parecida. Al mediodía, no soportó más el plan dormitorio-comida-dormitorio-comida. Lo hacía sentir más miserable (lo que pueden hacer las mujeres...!). tomó el mapa del merodeador y salió a pasear por el castillo. Llegó al baño de Myrtle la llorona y empezó a acordarse de todo lo que les había sucedido ahí... se fijó a su alrededor y preguntó varias veces si estaba solo. Sólo el eco de su voz le respondió y esto le hizo repasar de nuevo su conversación con el señor oscuro. Entonces, se llenó de ira y ganas de venganza. Le había quitado a sus padres, a sirius, a hermione... comenzó a gritarle al aire con rabia.

- Vamos Voldemort! Estoy aquí! Me oyes! ...No puedo creerlo! Justo cuando todo en mi vida va bien, te apareces y lo arruinas todo! Sé que me escuchas! Ya estás feliz! Ya no estoy con Hermione! la perdí! es lo que querías, verdad? Verme sufrir! Hacerme sentir tan despedazado que pudieras llegar de la nada y destruirme por completo! Pues déjame decirte, que ya lo lograste! No es necesario que me destruyas físicamente! Ya estoy destrozado por dentro! Y sé que lo disfrutas! Apuesto a que prefieres verme así que muerto... debes estar divirtiéndote tanto! Quisiera no darte ese placer, pero me temo que no puedo hacer nada para pelear contra mis sentimientos... así que lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme a esperar a que llegues a estropear mi vida más de lo que ya está... aunque creo que es, en verdad, imposible!...

se apoyó en los lavabos y observó su reflejo en los espejos viejos. Se irguió y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el espejo que tenía en frente. Éste se rompió y su mano empezó a sangrar levemente. Lentamente se dejó caer, arrimado en la puerta de madera del baño que le quedaba más cerca. Luego cubrió su cara con sus manos para tratar de calmarse. Escuchó una voz conocida que le hablaba por detrás, una voz muy segura y en cierto modo, emocionada.

-Lo sabía!- se levantó súbitamente, asustado.

-Hermione, qué haces aquí?

-no podías engañarme! Qué crees que soy? Estupida? Sabía que algo te estaba sucediendo!

-hermione... no... no lo...

-dime harry! Por qué tenías que hacerlo! Sabes perfectamente que a mi no me importa un comino Voldemort o sus idioteces! Creías que me iba a alejar de ti así tan facil! Después de todo lo que pasé para poder tenerte junto a mí?- la muchacha hablaba con seriedad. No le levantaba la voz pero harry podía notar el resentimiento en sus ojos y en sus palabras. Dos grandes lagrimas gordas aparecieron en el rostro de la joven. –después de... todo lo que pasé?... – se acercaron más y harry tomó a hermione entre sus brazos. Ella se dejó caer. Estaba tan triste que se sentía débil. Harry la sostuvo con cariño y la abrazó fuertemente.

-tienes que comprender que estaba asustado. Te amo, hermione! no podría soportar saber que algo te sucedió por culpa mía...- le hablaba bajito, con ternura, mientras acariciaba su pelo y le besaba la frente con preocupación.

-sabes que no me importa!...- continuaba llorando- lo sabes! Por qué me alejaste!

-sabía que ibas a decir eso... ya te lo dije... tenía miedo!...

-no vuelvas a hacerme algo así! Prefiero morir a tu lado que sin ti! Cómo crees que me he sentido últimamente?

-sé cómo te sentiste! Yo también la pasé mal! Muy mal!...

-prometeme que nunca volverás a mentirme- vio cómo el chico abría la boca par refutar algo pero le interrumpió- O... a ocultarme algo! Prometeme que todo lo enfrentaremos juntos... puede que no de la misma manera, pero juntos...

-lo prometo...

un tierno beso selló el juramento. Se abrazaron muy fuerte. Sentían que habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que se abrazaban. Si había sido tan malo para ambos tras solo dos días separados, un mes distantes sería fatal...


	19. una cita con las estrellas

**Capítulo 19: Una cita con las estrellas**

Harry y hermione salieron del baño tomados de la mano, caminando juntos y acaramelados. Se pusieron a conversar acerca de todo el tiempo que habían perdido... con harry inconsciente y todo lo que había pasado, no habían podido pasar tiempo juntos. Harry le prometió a su amada hacer algo para reponer el tiempo perdido. En cuanto llegaron a la sala común, Ron estaba sentado cerca del fuego jugando ajedrez con neville y cuando los vio llegar juntos sonrió débilmente y bajo la mirada por un momento. Los dos chicos se acercaron y saludaron a sus amigos. Ron inmediatamente cambió su expresión por una feliz y les sonrió con ternura.

-tomados de la mano? Me alegro... ya era hora de que siguieran mi consejo...

-qué consejo?- le preguntó harry mientras su novia apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-ahhh! Ya saben, yo siempre dije que eso de estar separados no funcionaba... veo que me hicieron caso.

-síiii! No podíamos vivir separados...- contestó hermione inconscientemente mientras abrazaba a harry y se apoyaba con más cariño en su hombro. Neville les sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a harry susurrándole "suertudo" muy bajito. Ron también trató de sonreir y al hacerlo tuvo éxito.

-me alegro... me alegro...

hermione besó a harry en la mejilla y con una sonrisa y una señal de la mano se despidió de neville y ron. Luego subió rapidamente a su habitación.

Los tres chicos se quedaron juntos y harry observaba a su novia alejarse con una cara un poco atontada. Neville le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos para regresarlo a la realidad. El joven sonrió y se sentó entre sus dos amigos.

-y... ahora qué?

-ahora qué qué? – contestaban ron y harry al unísono a la pregunta del otro chico

-mañana es viernes...

-y?

-las vacaciones empiezan mañana... regresamos a casa el sábado, recuerdan? Qué van a hacer ustedes? Se van a quedar aquí? Se van a tu casa? Hermione va con ustedes?- neville hablaba lentamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y lanzándoles risitas obvias...

-ahhhh... ah! Vamos a mi casa, harry y yo!- contestó ron apresurado y neville asintió con la cabeza

-ya es viernes? Tan rápido? Demonios! Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-a que te refieres?

-le prometí a hermione hacer algo juntos para recuperar el tiempo que estuvimos separados... qué voy a hacer en tan poco tiempo?

-poco tiempo? Tienes dos días...bueno, un día y medio...

-eso no es suficiente! Tiene que ser algo lo suficientemente especial para mostrarle a hermione que nada, ni siquiera voldemort nos separará...- neville se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre, pero ron ya no.

-romanticón... jeje...bueno, chicos, me despido... buenas noches... y espero que se te ocurra algo especial, harry!- neville escapó a toda prisa después de la mención del nombre de voldemort.

-ron! Qué le gusta a las chicas?

-yo que se!

-vamos ron! Tienes una hermana... y... una mamá...- esto entristeció un tanto a harry pero no lo demostró- y hermanos mayores... algo debes saber!

-... no molestes harry! A mi no me preguntes! Especialmente si se trata de hermione..

-lo lamento.- agregó harry apresuradamente

-no! No te preocupes. Lo estoy superando! El hecho de que sea hermione no es lo que me incomoda. Sólo que no quiero pensar en eso! Yo no tengo a nadie a quien prepararle cosas románticas y todo lo demás... estuve tan cerca... no importa! El punto es que sé que algo se te ocurrirá... yo también me voy a dormir. Vienes?

-sí, claro!- harry y ron se dirigieron a los dormitorios de los hombres. Harry pasó toda la noche pensando en hermione y en una cita súper romántica y perfectamente hermosa que podía prepararle.

A la mañana siguiente cuando fue a buscar a hermione, la encontró en el gran comedor desayunando junto con.. ginny?

-hooo..ola... cómo están?- inquirió confundido

-bien, gracias!- respondieron las dos juntas muy contentas... o bueno, más o menos contentas, o falsamente contentas, o como sea!

-qué están haciendo... juntas?

-desayunando... y conversando...

-ahhhh...- dijo aun sorprendido harry

-bueno, debo irme. Nos vemos hermione y gracias por todo.- ginny le lanzó a hermione una mirada comprensiva y una sonrisa, pero cuando vio a harry, hizo una extraña mueca que trataba de hacerse pasar por una sonrisa.

-ehhh, qué está pasando? Pensé que tu y ginny estaban peleadas.

-sucede que... conversamos. Mientras estabas en ese sueño extraño, ginny fue a visitarte y ehhh... bueno la obligué a hablarme.

-la obligaste!

-síiii! Le dije que se estaba comportando como una niñita de cinco años y que no iba a permitir que nuestra amistad se fuera por el drenaje por un chico. Que la amistad es más importante...

-sabias palabras...

-no te burles! Me costó mucho retenerla dentro de la enfermería sin que madame pomfrey nos echara por los gritos...

-gritos?

-me amenazó! Y yo la amenacé... bueno, fue una discusión interesante! Lo bueno fue que al final, ella también dijo que me extrañaba... y que no podíamos no hablarnos para siempre. Empezamos a contarnos cosas y decidió que aceptaría lo nuestro, pero que debía comprometerme a encontrarle alguien a ron para que no se sienta solo y lo supere completamente... y de una vez, alguien para ella.

-ohhhhhh! Felicitac..iones...?- comentó aún extrañado

-gracias! Y bien, qué has hecho? Ya empacaste?

-aún no! De hecho, quiero... decirte que... qué te parece si hacemos algo esta noche? No vamos a estar juntos de aquí hasta el seis de enero cuando regresemos. Qué te parece?

-genial! Nos vemos... debo ir a clases... hablamos luego!- besó a harry en los labios, sin importarle todos los murmullos y las miradas que los rodeaban y salió velozmente del salón.

Ese día todo pasó muy rápido y harry no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer con hermione. recibió, obligado pero agradecido, algunas sugerencias de parvati y lavender, aunque no le fueron para nada útiles. Lo único que le hicieron ver fue lo exigente que las mujeres podían ser en cuanto a citas. Querían cenas románticas en lugar imposibles en circunstancias imposibles... qué complicadas las mujeres, pensaba

como a las seis de la tarde, después de la practica de quidditch, mientras guardaban las pelotas y el resto de cosas en el armario de deportes, colin les empezó a contar a los del equipo lo que le había pasado en la clase de astronomía del día anterior. La historia, que era, bastante divertida, le dio a harry una idea.

Después de la cena tomó la capa de invisibilidad, el mapa del merodeador y a hermione y la llevó a dar un "paseo por el castillo". Ella se negó al principio, pero después aceptó. Después de unos tres minutos de caminar, una puerta se abrió delante de los dos chicos y llegaron a una hermosa y amplia terraza llena de unos instrumentos parecidos a telescopios. Unos pasos más tarde, descubrieron unos cuantos escalones que llevaban al techo. Subieron. Era un gran techo levemente inclinado de piedra. Habían unas pocas plantas y tierra pero el ambiente era perfecto. Era la torre más alta de todo el castillo, se veía todo el terreno y como el cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas se sentían más cerca que nunca. Harry extendió una manta en el suelo.. bueno, en el techo, y los dos jóvenes se sentaron a contemplar el cielo y la gran luna que parecía una enorme galleta de arroz mordida hasta la mitad. Era extraño que siendo mediados de diciembre el clima aun no era tan frio y todavía no nevaba. El viento era tibio y suave.

-qué hermoso... la noche es perfecta!- comentó hermione poniéndose cómoda.

-como tú... – le repondió harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sonrojándose ligeramente

hermione también se puso roja y bajó la mirada; pensó por un segundo que la noche ocultaria el color de su rostro, pero la luna estaba tan grande que iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

-fuiste muy dulce en traerme aquí... no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos y... bueno...

-en verdad necesitaba estar cerca de ti, hermione.- la chica lo miró con dulzura. Le encantaba el hecho de que pensaran lo mismo y él pudiera a veces terminar sus oraciones. Sentía que estaban en verdad conectados.

-yo también de ti!

-lamento mucho todo lo que sucedió en años anteriores con cho y todo lo demás... lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de que eras perfecta para mí... prometo estar siempre junto a ti y protegerte. Si algo te sucede... –suspiró-... tú eres mi mundo, hermione, nunca me dejes...

-nunca te dejaré! Nunca... sabes que siempre estaremos juntos. Incluso cuando no nos encontremos en el mismo lugar.- contestó la muchacha abrazando a harry muy fuerte.

-lo sé.- harry desvío la mirada y luego dijo con voz tímida- no te asustes, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre estas vacaciones. Voldemort está en todas partes. Por favor cuídate mucho, de acuerdo?

-no te preocupes por mí...

-sólo... ten cuidado. Bien?-hermione asintió y lo abrazó aún más fuerte

-quisiera que no tuviéramos que separarnos...

-yo también, pero debo ir a casa. Mis papás están preocupados por mí, además, creo que es hora de que aclare mis situación con harriet... después de todo, es mi hermana!- miró a la luna por un momento en silencio. Continuó hablando con tristeza en la voz- en realidad, creo que me he separado demasiado de mi familia. Mi padre piensa que, ya no me conoce. Lo escuché hablando con mi madre un día... Ambos sienten que se están perdiendo gran parte de mi vida... No sé qué hacer para que no se sientan así... ¿sabes? Les escribo todas las semanas, les envío regalos, golosinas, libros de magia para tener de qué hablar cuando estamos juntos... No sé qué más hacer. Este es mi mundo... No puedo cambiarlo... Y no tienes idea de lo incomodo que resulta hablar con mi mamá en casa frente a mi papá... Es horrible! Me hace un montón de preguntas... de chicas...

Harry se rió cuando escuchó esto.

-¿qué tipo de preguntas son esas?

-Por favor! No empieces!

-Vamos dímelo!

-Típicas cosas de, que quién me gusta y otras conversaciones femeninas que prefiero compartir con Ginny, o las chicas... o con cualquiera menos mi madre a quien, antes, le contaba todo!... Además, si les contara quién me gusta... no me dejarían pasar el verano en la Madriguera...

-Por qué no?

-¿en serio estas haciendo esa pregunta?- preguntó hermine haciendo una mueca extraña que harry no pudo descifrar.

-Aaaajaaaa- le contestó Harry como perdido...

-Solo digamos que... no creían que era lo más apropiado para mí...

-¿en qué sentido?- le respondió de nuevo, aún perdido.

-Por favor, Harry, ¿en verdad crees que a mis padres les encanta la idea de que, en lugar de pasar el POCO tiempo que tengo fuera del colegio, con ellos, vaya todas las vacaciones a una casa llena de chicos? Incluyendo al que me gusta, pero que no saben que me gusta, pero que sospechan que me gusta?

-Ehhh... ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no! Ponte en su lugar! Imagínate que tienes una hija de 16 años. Ella es bruja y tú eres muggle. Lo cual es en algunos momentos es incómodo para ambos, ya que cuando tu hija habla de algo tú no entiendes nada y a ella le corresponde explicarte todo. Debe ser frustrante sentirse tan lejano y tan... no parte de su vida... Bueno, el punto es: ¿ Le permitirías pasar casi todo el verano sola en casa de sus dos mejores amigos, que son hombres y de quien sospechas ella está enamorada?... en serio!

-Pero... si sus amigos son caballeros respetuosos y responsables...–Hermione lo miró con seriedad. Harry suspiró- no... la verdad... no.

-te lo dije!

-ah! Cómo sea... no conozco a tus padres, o sea, los he visto, pero no hemos hablado. Sólo ve... y ten mucho cuidado. No salgas a la calle sola sin tu varita. Si ves algo extraño, escríbeme y a Dumbledore. No hables con extraños y...- hermione le puso el dedo índice en los labios para que se calle y lo besó. Cuando se separaron, movió la cabeza con señal de desaprobación.

-harry, dices que no conoces a mi padre, pero te comportas exactamente como él. Tranquilo! Después de vivir seis años de aventuras contigo, he aprendido a defenderme! Especialmente después del año pasado. Recuerda, tengo una mente como esponja, agregó riendo.

La noche pasó a la velocidad de la luz. Pasaron el resto del tiempo mirando al cielo, buscando constelaciones e intentando hacer sus propias figuras con las estrellas, hablando y riendo. Horas y horas más tarde, los dos chicos consultaron sus relojes de pulsera y decidieron que era mejor regresar. Arreglaron todo, se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad y regresaron a la torre de griffindor. La señora gorda, al principio no quiso abrirles la puerta, porque habían interrumpido su sueño, pero después se dio cuenta de los problemas que tendrían los muchachos por estar despiertos a esa hora y los dejó entrar. Los dos enamorados se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.


	20. angustiafelicidadnavidad con los weasl

**Capítulo 20: Angustia + felicidad vacaciones con los Weasley**

Eran las diez de la mañana del sábado 17 de diciembre. El tren para Londres salía en media hora. Los tres amigos cogieron su equipaje y fueron a la entrada del castillo, donde los esperaba un montón de carruajes pequeños tirados por pequeños caballos de color durazno. Eran muy graciosos y parecían hechos de caramelo. Era la primera vez que harry salía por navidad y se tomó unos segundos para admirar las grandes puertas del colegio antes de irse.

Llegaron a la estación de King cross más rápido de lo que se imaginaban. Cuando se bajaron del tren, encontraron una andén lleno de gente que corría de un lado para el otro vestido de alegres colores navideños y ropa ligera, para ser diciembre... Reconocieron a lo lejos, a dos pelirrojos, los señores weasley. Los tres chicos se acercaron a saludar. El padre de ron los abrazó calurosamente a todos, por el contrario, la señora weasley no fue tan emotiva como siempre. Esbozó una rápida y difícil sonrisa para hermione y harry, pero abrazó con mucha fuerza a su hijo, quien rápidamente se zafó de los brazos de sus madre con una mirada de sorpresa. Pocos minutos más tarde, llegó Ginny y todos salieron juntos por la barrera del andén hacia el mundo muggle.

Ese lado estaba lleno de gente que caminaba apresurada llevando maletas grandes o pequeños portafolios. Muchos caminaban mientras hablaban por celular, mientras que otros, también hablaban mientras caminaban, pero.. parecía que le hablaban al aire... parecían locos gritando y viendo a su reloj con desesperación. Todo esto interesó mucho al señor weasley quien inmediatamente empezó una entretenida charla acerca de los "manos libres" para los celulares. De pronto, la conversación se interrumpió cuando harry sintió que una fuerza sobrehumana apretaba la mano con la que sostenía la mano de hermione. Harry le quitó la mano a su novia y la miró con ojos de "auch!"... la muchacha no respondió. Se acercó más al chico y lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry estaba un poco confundido. Lo unico que pudo hacer fue responderle el abrazo con otro de igual fuerza. Cuando se separaron, la joven se empezó a despedir uno, por uno, de todos los weasleys. Luego se acercó a harry de nuevo y le sonrió. Se miraron por largo rato. Para ellos no eran necesarias la palabras. Sabían perfectamente lo que pensaba el otro y eso era: adiós... te voy a extrañar como no tienes idea y... cuídate mucho, por favor!

Hermione y harry se abrazaron de nuevo. Esta vez fue un abrazo muy corto. La joven se alejó y sus dos amigos la siguieron con la mirada. A lo lejos, la muchacha era recibido con abrazos y besos por su padres, quienes cariñosamente se ofrecían a llevar su baul y le preguntaban como estaba. Pero, detrás de la pareja, había alguien más. Una hermosa joven de pelo lacio y largo, castaño claro saludaba a hermione con la mano. Estaba vestida con una falda de jean (o mezclilla o como sea, que le dicen...) que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas. Una blusa blanca que le quedaba perfecta y unas botas caqui hasta debajo de las rodillas. Llevaba un gorro de lana del mismo color de las botas y una bufanda larga con bolsillos que le hacía juego. Además cargaba una pequeña cartera que combinaba con la falda, de donde aparecían unos guantes, que según parecía habían sido metidos al apuro. Se veía muy _trendy _(esa palabra, maga heads, está dedicada para ti... use tu palabra favorita, que te parece? Jeje!). era muy parecida a hermione, como una hermione unos cuantos años mayor. Era súper guapa... no podían negarlo...

Las hermanas se abrazaron, la mayor con más entusiasmo que la menor. Cuando se separaron y la mayor se dio la vuelta, hermione cerró los puños y los ojos con fuerza. Luego suspiró, como si tratara de encontrar fuerzas en el aire. Soltó su manos y abrió sus ojos, trató de esbozar una sonrisa falsa, la cual, no parecía.. nada falsa y siguió de cerca de su familia. Ambos, ron y harry pudieron notar que hermioneno estaba muy contenta, pero después de ver su nueva sonrisa, concluyeron que, o estaba feliz, o en verdad era buena ocultando sus sentimientos.

llegaron a la madriguera. Como la extrañaba...! pensar que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado ahí por ultima vez... la unica diferencia, era que hermione había estado con ellos la ultima vez... a ella también la extrañaba... y parecía que algo en su cara lo delataba, por que ron empezó a reirse de su amigo.

-harry... deberías ver la cara que tienes... estás bien?

-ajá!- dijo suspirando.

-ohhhhhh! Suspiros de amor!- le contestó en tono burlón el pelirrojo.

-no... no te burles, ron! Es que... tengo un mal presentimiento y quisiera poder tenerla cerca en caso de que algo...

-nada va a pasar, harry! Deja de torturarte así! Son solo vacaciones, exactamente lo que necesitábamos... son... tres semanas de comida, regalos, cero deberes, diversión y... ya mencioné la comida?

-sí ron... bueno, prometo que intentaré relajarme.

-así se habla... además, piensa en positivo... existen las cartas, sabes? Y tú sabes escribir, como hermione sabe leer... no creo que se derrumbe el mundo si solo no se ven por un tiempo. – el pelirrojo recibió una mirada insegura por parte de su amigo, que significaba "mi mundo sí podría derrumbarse... si algo le sucede...". el muchacho de ojos verdes miró a su amigo, quien parecía haber entendido sus pensamientos...

-por favor! No me digas "ohhh... no puedo vivir sin ella... ahhh... como la amo!" (todo dicho con vocecita dramatica).

-ahhhhhhhhhh...

-oh! Por dios! Qué cursi que eres...

-y no tienes idea de lo cursi que puedo llegar a ser...- le contestó con voz de broma, pero con seguridad- teniendo a hermione cerca, puedo...

-detente amigo! – agregó con una mueca graciosa- no te pongas meloso! Recuerda... estoy tratando de olvidar...la...- lo ultimo dicho con un tono alegre pero con un poco de dificultad.- lo mejor para mí en este momento es... alejarme de todo lo relacionado con el amor... ya sabes...

-claro, ron, lo lamento...

-no problema! Ahora, ven, vamos a almorzar antes de que lleguen los devoradores de mis hermanos y nos dejen solo las migas.- en ese instante una nube de humo apareció en medio de la sala descubriendo a dos pelirrojos altos muy sonrientes.

-hablaban de nosotros?- preguntó george con mucho animo

-ehh... noooooo! –trataron de ocultar los dos amigos.

-sí, george, quién más arrasa con toda la comida de la casa, si no son tu, fred y por supuesto, ronald?- dijo ginny entornando los ojos, mientras se sentaba a la mesa.- y para la próxima, eliminen la nube de humo. Es muy incómoda! Y se ve espantosa!

-ya... bueno, no te pongas tan irritable!- le contestó fred sacándole la lengua como niño pequeño.

Durante todo el almuerzo, la señora weasley miraba a harry de una forma muy extraña. En cambio le dirigía a sus hijos miradas dulces y les respondía siempre de manera muy afectuosa. En la noche, harry y ron se preparaban para dormir. Harry se acercó a ron y le preguntó con tranquilidad.

-sabes por qué tu mamá está tan rara conmigo?

-ni idea...- respondió sin darle importancia la asunto

-es que... en serio está rara conmigo! Me refiero a que... la siento como distante conmigo. Sabes? Siempre ha sido muy emotiva, pero desde que nos vio en el andén, ya no es la misma...

-ehhhh... ahora que lo mencionas, tengo una idea de lo que puede estarle pasando...

-dispáralo... qué cosa?

-bien...- los dos se sentaron en las camas de cada uno y se pusieron cómodos- verás, es que ginny... tiene una relación muy pegada a mamá...le escribe cartas todos los días... y son cartas muy personales, más parece que le está escribiendo a su diario, porque le cuenta todo, absolutamente todo! ya sabes, es muy mimada por ser la única mujer de la familia y lo peor, es la más pequeña... bueno, al grano: ginny pudo haberle contado a mamá lo sucedido contigo y hermione y conmigo, bueno, sabes que todos en mi familia ya sabían lo que sentía por hermione y ahora ella está contigo y todos saben lo que ginny sentía, o siente por ti, y ahora tú estas con hermione... es difícil...- a harry le impresionó la capacidad de su amigo de hablar con tanta franqueza y tan rápido una serie de oraciones tan largas sin siquiera respirar... no podía responder...

-ehhh...? y qué hago?

-nada!

-nada?

-dale tiempo... ten paciencia...

-paciencia?

-sí! Verás, mamá es... complicada! Pero te quiere mucho! Te adora! Dale tiempo para que vea que seguimos siendo amigos y que es posible tanto para ginny como para mí continuar con nuestras vidas, digo, hay muchos peces en el mar... hablando de peces y mar, a ginny le encantaba nuestro vecino cuando era chiquita. Era de mi edad. Lamentablemente, era alérgico al polen o algo por el estilo y sus padres decidieron que lo mejor era enviarlo a un internado en Viena. Sus hermanas aun viven aquí. La una tiene 13 años y la otra 12. la mayor era un poco antipática, pero la segunda era muy tierna y pequeñita y le gustaba perseguir mariposas y siempre se metia a nuestro jardín, hasta que un día un gnomo se le apareció y la asustó... ahhh.. pobrecita, era tan linda... bueno, en qué iba? Ah! Sí! A ginny se le rompió el corazón, pobre tenía sólo diez años... luego entró a hogwarts y te conoció y fuiste su segundo amor, o sea su segundo amor y eso es grande.. bueno, no tan grande porque eras semi-platónico, bueno, solo semiplatónico.. ni semiplatonico, de hecho, eras muy alcanzable! El punto es que el chico regresó el verano que pasó, eramos buenos amigos, pero no lo vimos porque su mamá no le permite visitarnos porque dice que somos extraños, es que ellos son muggles, pero qué más da, son buenas personas. Ahora que lo pienso, deberíamos visitarlos. bueno.. ya me quedé sin aliento y decir tantas palabras tan rápidamente me ha dejado exhausto. Hasta mañana!

Harry se había quedado atónito. Demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. Ya era tarde y se moría de sueño, así que terminó de ponerse el pijama y se metió a la cama. Rapidamente se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, cuando harry despertó, se encontró con que Ron no estaba en la habitación. Se dio un baño rápido y se cambió de ropa. El estomago le rugía desesperadamente por comida, por lo que Harry decidió bajar a la cocina. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escuchó a Ron, hablando con alguien... le decía que no se preocupara por él, que se encontraba perfectamente y que todo era igual que antes. Harry se sentó en uno de los escalones tratando de descubrir a quién le hablaba su amigo. No pudo oír ni ver nada, porque en cuanto se apoyó al barandal de las escaleras, este se rompió con un ruido terrible, haciendo rodar al muchacho hasta el piso de abajo. Al sentir que se había detenido, abrió los ojos y vio a ron acercarse a él muerto de risa, pero solo. No había nadie más en la habitación.

-estás bien?- le preguntó tratando de aguantarse las carcajadas

-mmmm... sí! No fue nada... perdón por las escaleras...

-no te preocupes mamá las arreglará...

-y... con quien estabas hablando?

-mmm... con...con nadie... – le respondió muy serio el pelirrojo. Harry aun tenía una leve sospecha de que había gato encerrado. No obstante la seguridad de su amigo al responder lo calmó, pero al mismo tiempo, lo inquietó. Sería que estaba escuchando voces? ... no! Imposible!

Ese día, la señora weasley ya no miró a harry tan raro. Incluso, se podría decir que lo trató muy bien... le sonrió varias veces y le ofrecía cosas. Les daba ideas de cosas que podían hacer para distraerse y siempre buscaba ayudarlos en algo... así pasó la primera semana en la casa de los wealseys.

las vacaciones estaban marchando bien. Tenían muchas cosas que hacer. ayudaron a la señora weasley a arreglar la casa de navidad cambiando manteles, cortinas y cojines, todo a rojo y verde, llenaron el árbol de adornos de colores y colgaron las botas con los nombres de todos en la chimenea, incluyendo la de harry, que la señora weasley le había hecho con mucho cariño. El ambiente era muy acogedor y harry se sentía como en casa. Sólo había un pequeño detalle que le molestaba. Los sueños extraños del jardín, que habían tenido hermione y rita skeeter ahora lo atormentaban a él. La única diferencia era que, como no llevaba consigo la caja negra que había recibido meses atrás, al despertar, no encontraba nada más que la oscuridad de la noche.

Los sueños eran muy cortos, pero eran iguales todas las noches. Cada día avanzaban u poco más. Hasta el momento, había soñado con que entraba al jardín, lleno de rosas carmesí, un hombre estaba sentado en una banca de piedra, lo volteaba a ver y le hacía señas con la mano para que se acerque. Lo llevaba hasta un alto muro lleno de enredaderas, donde unas pocas rosas yacían atrapadas tras unas grandes hojas verdes y mojadas (durante el sueño, harry podía sentir que tocaba las flores. El ambiente frío era cada vez más real). Lograba sacar dos. Una era muy pequeña y estaba casi marchita. Solo tenía cuatro tristes petalos, mientras que la otra, ya tenía más forma y color. Pero cuando miraba con más detenimiento a los petalos, algo empezaba a aperecer en ellos. Ahí despertaba. La situación ya empezaba a preocuparlo. Tenía un mal presentimiento y para colmo, hermione ya no respondía sus cartas. Antes, se escribían al menos una nota pequeña todos los días, pero ahora... nada! Quería decirle a Dumbledore, pero había lago que le impedía llenarse de valor y escribirle una carta contándole todo.


	21. el momento menos apropiado

**Capítulo 21: El Momento Menos Apropiado**

Por fin llegó navidad. Toda la familia llevaba puesta el típico regalo anual de la señora weasley. El ambiente estaba muy animado! Justo después de almuerzo, ron sugirió a harry y a ginny, quien últimamente se mantenía un poco callada, ir a visitar a sus vecinos, para desearles una feliz navidad. Harry se sorprendió al principio, pero luego entendió que lo que su amigo quería era ver "qué tal estaban (el primer amor de ginny, para ser precisos)"... ginny al parecer entendió las intenciones de su hermano, porque se rehusó. No obstante, a su mamá, le fascinó la idea y "obligó" a su hija a acompañar a los dos jóvenes.

Tocaron al puerta de la casa vecina. Era una hermosa casa de campo, de color amarillo patito con tejas, con una entrada llena de flores y una terraza muy grande. En el segundo piso, se podían observar varias ventanas y un gran balcón en el centro. El terreno estaba muy bien arreglado, y se veían unos cuantos caballos de diferentes tonos de marrón, galopando a lo lejos.

Una chica de pelo negro largo, ojos oscuros y estatura mediana abrió la puerta. Miró a los tres amigos y frunció el ceño.

-ehhh... hola! Puedo ayudarles en algo?

-hola! – contestó ron de inmediato, con voz de confundido- aquí viven los howards?

-síiii... bueno, se podría decir que sí.. por qué?

-bien, mi nombre es ronald weasley, ella es mi hermana ginny y él es mi amigo, harry potter. Vivimos aquí al lado. Veníamos a desearles una feliz navidad...

-gracias! Pasen...

-disculpa, pero... te conozco?- preguntó ron una vez dentro de la casa- tú no eres helen... ni sylvie... y obviamente no eres joseph!

-no... mi nombre es gabriela. Soy... su hermanastra. Mi papá se casó el año pasado con.. Jacqueline, mi nueva mamá...

-ohhh...- contestó ginny poniéndole más interés a la conversación.

-sí, mi madre murió hace tres años de cáncer y como ya deben saber, el papá de mis nuevos hermanos murió en un accidente de aviación hace cinco años...

-aviación?- preguntó ron confundido

-aviación, ron!- le dijo harry, mirándolo discretamente con cara de "no preguntes!"

-sí... bueno, mis hermanos ya vienen...

-genial!

Mientras esperaban, Gabriela miraba de reojo a harry y de vez en cuando, se ponía muy roja y desviaba la mirada. Ginny, veía esto y le lanzaba unas extrañas ojeadas de odio. Entonces, dos chicas de pelo rubio y largo, la mas alta y castaño oscuro corto y lentes la más pequeña, entraron a la habitación.

-gabriela, vamos a montar a caballo, vienes?- la mayor preguntó, pero al ver a los tres ivisitantes en la sala, se detuvo a mirarlos y posó su mirada especialmente en harry .

-hola!... cómo están? soy helen. Los conozco?

-hola H! No me recuerdas, verdad?- le contestó ron con naturalidad

-Ronnie! Ginn!- la otra chica se acercó a los hermanos Weasley y los saludó con emoción, especialmente a ron. Luego saludó a harry de forma simpática- hace seis años que no nos vemos... no puedo creerlo! Y qué los trae por aquí?

-vienen a visitarnos por navidad... qué tal?- agregó Gabriela sin dejarlos contestar

en ese momento, harry sintió que la cicatriz le ardía. Le quemaba intensamente, sintió que se iba a desmayar. Se tocó la cicatriz

-harry? Que sucede?- le preguntó ron, preocupado. Inmediatamente, la cicatriz dejó de dolerle.

-nada! Ya estoy bien...

-saben?- dijo helen mirando atentamente la cictriz en forma de rayo que tenía el apuesto joven frente a ella en la frente- Joseph está en el patio, por qué no vamos todos afuera? –sugirió acercándose más a harry y tomándole del brazo, sin hacer caso a la mirada asesina de ginny.

Afuera, el clima ya se estaba poniendo frío. Podía ser porque la nieve ya llegaba. Parado junto a una mesa del jardín, se encontraba un chico de cabello café oscuro lacio, alto y delgado. Cuando levantó la mirada pudieron ver que tenía hermosos ojos azules.

-hola ginny. -Saludó inmediatamente con voz dulce, pero seria

-hmhm

-y ron! Y... eh! Hola!

Todos los jóvenes se sentaron alrededor de una gran mesa redonda en el patio. Conversaron por largo tiempo. Helen y gabriela se peleaban por la tención de harry, quien cada vez trataba de separarse más de las chicas que empezaban a agobiarlo. Ron y sylvie reían recordando viejos tiempos, mientras que joseph parecía entretenerse mirando a ginny quien no decía ni pío. Cuando por fin abrió la boca:

-chicos, creo que ya es hora de irnos... además, es navidad y estoy segura de que ustedes también quieren pasar tiempo con sus padres...

-mamá y .. papá fueron a londres a comprar un pavo nuevo, porque federico, quiero decir, papá y yo... quemamos el que preparamos primero...- contestó joseph riendo.

-ehhh... igual debemos irnos!–agregó ginny con desesperación en la voz

-ay! No! No se vayan! Harry, quédate un poco más! – dijeron a dúo las dos nuevas admiradoras del muchacho.

-yo, yo... creo que ginny tiene razón... Muchas gracias por todo, feliz navidad! Nos vemos... pronto...

-ohhh... está bien! Pero vengan a visitarnos más seguido. Harry, a mí, personalmente, me encantaría conocerte mejor!- gabriela le decía a harry mientras helen y ella lo miraba con ojos coquetos. De pronto, un estruendo, como el de un vidrio rompiéndose interrumpió la conversación. Todos se dieron la vuelta y encontraron un montón de trozos de vidrio, en el lugar donde antes se encontraba la puerta que conectaba al jardín con el resto de la casa. Una joven pelirroja azotaba la puerta de la entrada y desaparecía.

Después de disculparse por lo sucedido, los dos amigos salieron de la casa muertos de la vergüenza. El cielo ya empezaba a oscurecerse y hacía más frío. Al llegar a la casa hallaron a ginny sentada en un sofá de la sala.

-cómo te atreves? Destruiste la puerta! Qué clase de comportamiento fue... demonios, ginny, parecías una niña malcriada de cinco años!- le gritaba ron a su hermana, con indignación.

-lárgate ron! Déjame en paz!

-es imposible hablar contigo! No quiero arruinar nuestra cena de navidad, así que no hablaré más contigo sobre el tema.- ron salió furioso de la sala, dejando a harry solo con la chica. Él se sentó junto a ella.

-qué sucedió ginny?

-nada.- respondió de forma seca.

-vamos puedes hablarme de lo que sea...

ginny empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Harry no sabía que hacer. La tomó entre sus brazos.

-no llores...

-no lo entiendes... no puedo...

-qué cosa, ginny?

-no puedo ser... una buena amiga y ser feliz al mismo tiempo... – le respondió entre sollozos.

-de qué hablas?

Ginny levantó el rostro, se secó las lágrimas, miró a harry directamente a los ojos y empezó a acercarse más y más a él. El muchacho de lentes sentía cada vez más cerca de la pelirroja. Se había quedado paralizado. Qué podía hacer! Intentaba hacerse a un lado, o al otro, o al otro, a donde sea, pero no había hacia dónde moverse! Todo iba en cámara lenta y ya sentía el aliento de ginny muy cerca de sus labios, cuando en eso...-toc toc!- se escucharon los pasos del señor weasley que bajaban por las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Ginny se levantó como resorte del sillón y salió de la habitación a la velocidad de la luz.

-salvado por la campana- pensó harry aliviado. Él también se levantó para ver quién era. De lejos pudo escuchar al padre de ron saludando.

-Leopold? Hola! Qué te trae por aquí, digo.. Feliz Navidad!

-feliz navidad a ti también, arthur, aunque no sea tan feliz... te traigo algo que... gracias a Dios encontré a tiempo... hablé con Dumbledore y está de acuerdo conmigo con que debe quedarse aquí...

-con gusto! Lo que sea por Dumbledore...- respondió un poco preocupado por la historia- qué cosa es?

Harry se acercó más y llegó a la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver al profesor Hartright hacerse a un lado para dejar entrar a alguien a la casa. Era una joven cubierta en lágrimas.

-Hermione! Qué sucedió!


	22. hechos imperdonables

**Capítulo 22: Hechos imperdonables**

-increíble...

-lo sé...

-pobre hermione! Viste como estaba? Se la veía tan mal...

-lo sé...

-y lo peor de todo, es que el profesor hartright ni siquiera nos dejó escuchar su conversación con papá. No somos unos niños! Tenemos todo el derecho a saber lo que está sucediendo! Es nuestro deber ayudar a nuestra amiga!

-lo sé...

-.. es que.. estaba tan mal... apenas dio un paso y cayó desmayada. Por suerte, estabas ahí para agarrarla a tiempo . Yo lo vi todo desde lejos y... cayó tan lenta y pesadamente... qué crees que le haya pasado?

-lo sé...

-ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO, HARRY?

-lo sé...

-HARRY!

-lo lamento, lo lamento, era broma. Si te estaba escuchando... el último "lo sé" fue de broma solamente. Intentaba reponerme de todo con un pequeño toque de humor.. pero veo que no funcionó...

los dos amigos se sumergieron nuevamente en el silencio de la ahora muy fria cocina de la Madriguera. Habían visto entrar a Hermione, la habían visto desmayarse y habían visto cómo la llevaba la señora Weasley al cuarto de Ginny con preocupación. Ahora, sentados frente a frente en la mesa, cada uno con una taza de café, esperaban a que el señor Weasley regresara de la confidencial platica que mantenía con el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

En ese momento, la señora Weasley entró a la habitación. Tenía una notoria expresión de preocupación.

-Cómo está ella, señora Weasley?

-sí, mamá, dinos, qué sucedió?

-Bueno, por el momento necesita descansar. Está muy mal, debido a todos los eventos...

-qué eventos, qué le ocurrió?- lanzó Ron acelerado

-lo lamento, hijo, pero ni yo entiendo bien la situación. Hablen con hermione. Cuando esté mejor, les podrá contar todo, si es que quiere y puede...- decía mientras se servía una gran taza de café y le agregaba toneladas de azúcar.- por ahora, dejenla dormir, dejen que se reponga al susto. Está en el dormitorio de Ginny. Atiéndanla y háganla sentir en casa, bien?

-como siempre...- le respondieron juntos los dos jóvenes.

Oyeron unos pasos y unas voces acercarse.

-gracias Loepold. Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance.

-gracias a ti, arthur. Perdón por los inconvenientes.

-nunca serán inconvenientes...- contestó con seguridad. los dos señores entraron en la cocina. El profesor se estaba poniendo de nuevo el abrigo y el sombrero- adiós molly, muchachos-dirigiéndose a ron y a Harry- feliz navidad.

Salió por la puerta de la cocina y pronto oyeron un automóvil alejándose. El señor Weasley les explicó que debía ir al cuartel de la orden a hablar con dumbledore. Que se quedaran a cuidar de hermione. Desapareció rápidamente con un "plop" y dejó a su esposa con los dos muchachos con la boca abierta a punto de pedirle respuestas a sus interrogantes.

Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche. Ron se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la sala, frente al árbol de navidad. Harry subió las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de la menor de los Weasleys. La verdad, temía que ella estuviera ahí. No la había visto desde el "casi beso" y no quería verla. La situación sería muy incomoda, especialmente con hermione en el estado en el que estaba. Abrió la puerta en silencio. Ahí estaba hermione, sentada en la cama, acurrucada como una bebé asustada, buscando protección en las cobijas. Abrazaba sus piernas y tenía su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Harry se acercó y se sentó en un sillón azul que había frente a ella. No había ni un rastro de la pelirroja en el cuarto.

-hola- saludó con una sonrisa

la chica movió los labios, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

-cómo sigues?

La respuesta fue la misma que la anterior

-puedo hacer algo por ti?- preguntó con ternura

-no me dejes sola...- dijo muy bajito, asustada.

Harry se acercó y la abrazó.-siempre te protegeré. No te alejaré jamás de mi lado. Nunca, hermione. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, siempre. – la abrazó con más fuerza.

-tengo miedo...

-qué pasó?

-...- hermione se quedó callada por unos momentos, como si le doliera hablar del tema. Luego suspiró y empezó a hablar en voz baja.- papá quería que salgamos a cenar por navidad, a un restaurante, para ahorrarle el trabajo a mamá. No pudo hacer reservaciones para cenar en ninguna parte, así que dijo que tendríamos que conformarnos con almorzar. Reservó una mesa en un restaurante muy hermoso y muy lujoso... Para variar, me estaba llevando bien con Harriet, quien parecía interesada en caerme bien. Me preguntaba cosas que normalmente no conversábamos y empezamos a caernos bien... estábamos en el restaurante y harriet se levantó un momento para ir al baño. La comida se estaba tardando y papá se acercó a un mesero muy extraño, para preguntarle que pasaba con nuestra comida. El hombre estaba de espaldas y no le respondía. Mamá se paró también para ver que sucedía... Cuando se volteó, me di cuenta que el mesero llevaba una mascara... y del pantalón sacó... una varita...- paró por unos momentos para tomar aire. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y la voz quebradiza- al principio, no lo entendimos, tardé mucho en reaccionar...- lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas

-qué pasó después?

-todo pasó en cámara lenta... me levanté lo más rápido que pude. Vi a lo lejos a harriet salir del baño...grité justo en el momento en el que el mortífago... –su voz se convirtió en un susurro-... Aveda Kedavra...

harry se había quedado helado al oír todo esto. Los padres de hermione...

-lo lamento... mucho...

-ni siquiera termina la historia... no sé porqué, pero... por suerte... no... no... murieron...- harry la miró extrañado

-qué?

-lo sé... están en coma... no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó luego de eso... cuando desperté, estaba en un hospital muggle. El profesor hartright estaba junto a mí. Me dijo que... mis padres no habían muerto, sino que estaban en coma... él había estado en el mismo restaurante con su familia y sus suegros. Al ver lo sucedido, actuó rápido y... algo hizo... no.. lo recuerdo... lo arrestaron, sabes? Al mortífago... ya está en azkaban. Habían más mortífagos, pero me imagino que la ver el profesor y al ver que no nos sucedió nada, escaparon... bueno, volviendo al tema, entonces, entró harriet a mi habitación. Estaba como loca y cuando vio al profesor, lo bombardeó con preguntas. Él le dijo que era hora de que sepa la verdad. Me pidió que le contara la verdad acerca de.. que soy bruja. Ella lo tomó, relativamente bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. Sólo se sentó y preguntó un poco molesta: "por qué no me lo habían dicho antes". No le contesté. Después se paró y me dijo muy seria: "qué tiene que ver esto con lo que les pasó a mamá y a papá"... ni yo sabía como responderle... el profesor Hartright nos explicó a ambas, que... los mortífagos estaban –hizo una pausa nuevamente y se secó las enormes lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas- ... estaban ahí por mí...

a harry, se le congeló el corazón. Por qué! Por qué la querían a ella, justo a ella! Y recordó las palabras de Voldemort: "... _me interesan, tu amigo el pelirrojo y de tu novia la sabelotodo. Estoy seguro de que les encantaría conocerme más, especialmente a ella. Podría serme muy útil. Me he dado cuenta, a través de los años, de que es, obviamente, más fuerte que Rita Skeeter, pero aún así podría sacarle un poco de información... No sabes cuán impaciente estoy por encontrar a mi buen amigo Sir Robin de Peur, a quien creo no conoces. Haría lo que sea por encontrarlo y estoy seguro de que tu noviecita sería de gran ayuda. Ella lo conoce, aunque no sabe que lo conoce... Eso no es problema... podemos arreglarlo. _.."

qué quería Voldemort con ella? En qué le podría servir! Se había prometido protegerla y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. No le importaba dar su vida por la persona a quien más amaba...- y qué sucedió después?

Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente. Abrazaba con más fuerza a harry y se apretaba contra su pecho- harriet... ella se puso histérica. Dijo todas las malas palabras habidas y por haber y empezó a gritar que todo era culpa mía, que debí haber confiado en ella desde antes... que por mí, por mi culpa, mamá y papá estaban al borde de la muerte si no estaban muertos ya... que todo esto quedaría en mi conciencia... salió de la habitación dando un portazo... pensé que era fuerte, harry, pensé que era fuerte... pero me desmoroné... no puedo más...

Harry abrazó a su novia con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Cómo podía pensar Hermione que era su culpa? Si había alguien a quien culpar ése era él!... si los padres de hermione morían, quedaría en SU conciencia... las horas pasaron lentamente. Harry tranquilizó a hermione, le acariciaba el cabello y le decía al oído, que todo saldría bien... después de un tiempo, hermione se quedó dormida y él salió de la habitación en silencio. No soportaba el peso que estaba cargando... bajó la escaleras, llegó a la sala y se fijó que Ron ya no estaba en el sofá. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y salió al patio trasero. Pensaba y daba vueltas por la terraza. Se ponía las manos en la cabeza con desesperación y se moría de ganas de gritar...no podía dormir. Permaneció ahí hasta que amaneció... Luego subió a su dormitorio. Trató de descansar. Despertó dos horas más tarde.. se asomó a las ventanas. Y vio que afuera, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, blanca y suavemente perfecta (n/a: nunca he tocado nieve verdadera, porque en mi país no cae nieve, sólo granizo, así, que me daré le gustó de aprovechar al máximo a la hermosa cosa blanca y deliciosamente fría, que siempre disfruto ver en las películas... así que, si mis descripciones no le llegan a los talones a la nieve de verdad, perdón...). bajó a desayunar. Ron, fred, george y ginny, quien se dio la vuelta al ver a harry, ya estaban comiendo.

-buenos días!- saludó alegremente Fred.

-mmm… hola!

-y hermione?- preguntó Ron…

-no lo sé… no la veo desde ayer en la noche…

-está durmiendo- contestó ginny calmada

-y cómo sigue?

-mejor, creo…

-ya sabes que le sucede, harry? . preguntaron George y ron juntos- papá dijo que él SÍ puede contárnoslo, pero que debe respetar los deseos de hermione, que ella debe ser quien nos lo diga.

-ehhh… sí, pues… me lo contó todo…

-yyyy? Puedes transmitirnos tus conocimientos, sabio y misterioso maestro?- inquirió en forma graciosa Fred. George y ron se mostraban impacientes, pero ginny seguía dada la vuelta mirando hacia afuera en silencio.

-creo.. que sí… digo, no me pidió que no les contara, verdad?

-claro! Ahora, habla!

Harry les contó lo que hermione le había dicho a él. Por primera vez en su vida, los gemelos no agregaron ninguna acotación graciosa a la historia…

-tengo una idea para hacerla sentir mejor.

-no, george! No le haremos ninguno de tus juegos tontos ni le daremos caramelos raros, eso no funciona. Te lo digo por experiencia…- dijo ginny, que durante el relato se había cercado a la mesa y se había sentado a escuchar.

-eh! No insultes a mis caramelos ni a mis juegos tontos…

-sí, ginny, en verdad te pueden endulzar el día…- agregó fred en defensa de su hermano…

-lo que sea… ahora déjame hablar pulga (refiriéndose a ginny). Pienso que deberían salir a disfrutar de la nieve!

-ay, por favor! Eso es de niños…- dijo ginny entornando los ojos.

-o sea, discúlpeme, señora Hermanota adolescente viejota de 50 años, que ya no tiene tiempo para juegos de bebés!.. – dijo Ron con voz dramatica y melosa- una gran idea hermano, es divertido y la ayudará a distraerse- decía mientras asentía con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Acababa de tomar un gran vaso de leche y tenía un bigote blanco sobre el labio superior, a causa de la leche que acababa de tomar

-además, ginny, ni que fueran TAAAN grandes! –empezó George- Mira a Ron. Todavía le queda un bigote blanco cada vez que bebe leche… no se ve lindo el pequeño Ronnie?- todos rieron, menos Ron quien puso cara de "como sea" y se limpió la boca con la manga del saco.

Entonces, vieron a hermione bajar lentamente las gradas. Estaba en pijama, con una gruesa bata de cama de color verde y pantuflas. (n/a: no se cuál es la palabra internacional para pantuflas, espero que me entiendan). Se la veía bien, tranquila y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-hola! Qué tal dormiste?- le preguntó harry

-bien, gracias… buenos días a todos…- todos le devolvieron el saludo un poco nerviosos. No sabían cómo debían actuar exactamente frente a ella y tenían miedo de meter la patota y hablar de más. Hermione se acercó a Harry y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Harry esbozó una cara de felicidad y tranquilidad muy graciosa. Hermione sonrió y se sentó. Fred estaba sentado justo frente a la pareja. Les envió una sonrisa traviesa y dijo negando con la cabeza mientras reía

-ahora que ambos están aquí, mamá los tendrá bieeeen vigilados, pequeños… bieeen vigilados…. Luego miró a sus hermanos, quienes lo observaron confundidos y a harry y hermione, que se sonrojaron y fingieron no prestarle atención

-bah! Olvídenlo!- hizo un gesto con la mano y se llevó a la boca una torre de pan, queso, jamón lechuga y demás, que podría ser llamado sánduche (o sándwich, o empredado, o como sea, jeje)…

-nunca cambiarás…- fue lo último que dijo ginny antes de salir con dirección a su habitación


	23. explicaselo al muñeco de nieve

**Capítulo 23: Explícaselo al muñeco de nieve**

Hola a todos! Que tal? Antes de empezar con este capitulo, quiero disculparme por la millonada de faltas ortográficas del texto... es que estaba usando la computadora de la oficina de mi papá y como tiene teclado americano, hay que usar unas clavecitas extrañas para poner las tildes y las n (con la olita encima)... y la verdad, estoy muy apurada por terminar este ff. Quiero hacerlo antes de que llegue el sexto libro! Una vez que lo lea y... y... ah! Se definen las parejas y resulta que ron termina con hermione y harry con.. con... ginny! Ah! No, por dios, que boto el libro por la ventana! El solo pensarlo me hace hiperventilar! Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, aquí les va el cap 23, espero que lo disfruten y bueno, les aviso que el final ya llega pronto...

Los tres amigos salieron al patio, que estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, vestidos con ropa de frío, guantes, bufandas y botas. Se pusieron a lanzarse bolas y hacer muñecos de nieve.

-ron! Piensa rápido!- harry le arrojó una gigantesca bola de nieve a su amigo, quien no reacciono a tiempo y quedó sepultado bajo una enorme montaña de hielo.

-eh! No se vale! Con magia, cualquiera! Si vas a empezar una guerra, debes hacerlo a la manera muggle, harry. Ahí esta la diversión...- contestó Ron, mientras se paraba con dificultad. – y no te rías hermione!- la joven estaba tirada en el suelo de la risa. En verdad esto la estaba ayudando a distraerse.

-tu hombre de nieve se parece a Goyle...- reía hermione mas tarde, señalando un gordo y pesado bulto con cara cuadrada, brazos de ramas y una nariz de piedra.

-es cierto!- señalaba harry con una mueca, mientras deshacía por cuarta vez su detestable "obra de arte".

Pasaron afuera, más de tres horas. Entraron a la casa a almorzar y luego regresaron a seguir el juego, que duró hasta muy tarde. Al dia siguiente, la pasaron igual de bien. Ya estaban cansados del dia anterior, por lo que se quedaron dentro de la casa, recordando buenos tiempos, haciendose bromas y conversando de todo lo que se les pasaba por la cabeza, sentados frente a la chimenea, mientras se tomaban una gran taza de chocolate caliente con marshmellos (malvaviscos, masmelos, la cosa blanca, ya saben...). hermione se veia mucho mejor que antes, sonreia mucho mas y ya no tocaba el triste tema del estado de sus padres.

Primera semana de enero: solo sobraba una semana de vacaciones antes de regresar a la vida normal de colegio, llena de tareas, preocupaciones, temores... tenian que disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba. La madriguera se habia convertido en su refugio. No habian salido mas alla de la cerca que rodeaba la casa y tampoco habian tenido necesidad de hacerlo. Sentian que por le momento, no habia necesidad de preocuparse por los estudios, o mas importante, voldemort, ni nada de esas cosas horribles que les deparaba el futuro. La vida se sentia tan facil, tan sencilla... hasta que...

-Paf, paf, paf!- una serie de pesados pasos que bajaban las escaleras, de un evidente mal humor, anunciaban la llegada diaria de la menor de los weasleys a la cocina de la casa, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad del trio que descansaba feliz en la sala de la casa.

-buenos dias, ginny... como sigues?

-bien- respondió de forma seca la pelirroja. Luego se preparo un par de tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de leche y subio de nuevo las gradas a su habitación.

-que le sucede ahora?-pregunto ron de mala gana

-no lo se...-contesto hermione-no se que hacer... dormimos en la misma habitación y apenas me dirige la palabra... apenas la veo. No se que le hice esta vez! Pero ya me da igual! He hecho de todo por saber que le sucede y nada! Me rindo.

Hermione suspiro y dirigio su mirada nuevamente, al juego de ajedrez que se desarrollaba entre su novio y su mejor amigo. Harry, por su parte, bajo la mirada y trato de cambiar el tema rápidamente.

-eh... han pensado en lo que haran cuando salgan de hogwarts?-que estupido tema! Pésimo intento de desviación, pensó harry

-ah?-respondieron al unísono ron y hermione-harry estas bien?

Si.. por que? Contesto nervioso. Esas fracciones de tiempo le recordaron las fracciones de segundo que duro el incidente de ginny hace ya dos semanas. Las cosas con hermione iban de maravilla y lo menos que queria hacer, era arruinarlas, precisamente en ese momento.

-algo te sucede-aseguro hermione extrañada. –vamos, harry, dinos que sucede! Puedes confiar en nosotros, verdad ron?-ron asintió

-ehhh...ah...mmm...yo...yooo...yooo...eh..

en ese momento, por segunda vez en dos semanas, lo salvo la campana. El timbre recien instalado de la madriguera les anuncio la llegada de una visitante muy especial. Gabriela, la vecina, fue recibida por la senora weasley y llevada a la sala.

-hola chicos! Como estan? Hace tanto que no nos vemos! Prometieron irnos a visitar y no han cumplido su promesa. Nada tienen idea de lo difícil que fue cruzar hacia aquí. Habia una pared enorme que parecia hecha de...-se detuvo al ver a hermione sentada en el sillon mas cercano, con las piernas cruzadas y rodeada por una pila de cojines que la mantenian caliente. -...gelatina... eh... hola! –dirijendose a hermione- soy gabriela. Vivo al lado.

-hola- saludo educadamente. Y para aclarar sus dudas...-te conozco? No asistes a nuestra escuela, verdad?

-oh, no! Estudio en España. De hecho, vivo alla con mis abuelos. Solo vengo de vacaciones a pasar con mi papa y mis hermanastras. Y tu eres...?

-hermione granger- respondio una voz antes de que hermione hablara. La voz venia de las escaleras.

-ah, hola ginny!

-ginny! Por favor tranquilizate! Que es lo que sucede! Ginny! Cálmate o te juro que te...- ron empezaba a perder la paciencia. Habia tenido que perseguir a su hermana por media casa y abrir la puerta de su habitación en contra de su voluntad, todo para intentar tranquilizarla después de la escena que habia armado momentos atrás.-vas a hablarme o no!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:Flashback:.:.:.:.:.:.:

-por que crees que se la llevo afuera?

-yo que se, ron... no tengo oídos supersónicos que atraviesan paredes, sabes?

-oh, bueno! No te pongas a la defensiva!... solo preguntaba...

-eh, esta bien.. lo se, lo lamento... es solo que...

-que que, harry?-esta vez la voz que hablaba era otra.

-eh... hermione. Eh... nada, nada! Cuando llegaste?

-harry, solo fui al baño... que te sucede!

-nada! Demonios, dejenme!

-bien... que susceptible... ya vuelvo, de acuerdo?- la chica se perdio de vista y ron se volvio hacia harry con un tono molesto

-que rayos sucede?

-no te lo puedo decir...

-que! Por que no?

-porque si! Hablamos luego! Ahora necesito saber que le esta diciendo ginny a gabriela, tengo un mal presentimiento...- entonces, una serie de alaridos se escucharon a través de las ventanas que daban al jardín.- que pasa ahora!

Hermione entro a la habitación seguida por ginny que lloraba a cantaros y gabriela, que movia las manos nerviosamente, tratando de alejarse de la discusión lo mas que podia. Hemione estaba roja de furia.

-No puedo creerlo ginny! Se supone que eras mi mejor amiga!-por la mente de harry pasaron las palabras "oh, oh, lo sabe"- como quieres que me sienta!- (me entienden? Los son malas palabras... iba a ponerlas, pero decidi que mejor dejo un trozo de la discusión a su imaginación)

-escuchame no fue mi intención! Hermione!

-no! No quiero hablar contigo! No! No ahora! Pense que podia confiar en ti, pero...!-mientras tanto, gabriela empeza a llorar silenciosamente y salia de la casa diciendo para si misma "lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto" .

-que pasa?-inquirio ron confundido y asustado al mismo tiempo.

-que que pasa! Por que no le preguntas a tu hermana? O mejor a tu amigo, si harry –dirigiendose a harry- a ti!

Harry no se movia. No estaba preparado psicológicamente para un momento como ese. Ginny seguia llorando a mares detrás de hermione. Luego ella subio las escaleras velozmente. Se pudo escuchar la primera puerta azotándose. Luego abrirse y otra cerrarse de nuevo.-donde voy a poder estar sola! Donde voy a tener un lugar para mi!- ginny corrio detrás de su amiga y toco la puerta del segundo cuarto, pero nadie le respondio.

-no puedo creerlo harry! Que hiciste ahora!-pregunto ron en una voz que era una mezcla de ira, impaciencia y pena

-yo... no hice nada!

-nada? Como que nada?

-nada, nada!-contestaba impaciente

-yo no quise!-ginny era ahora quien hablaba- yo... bueno, la verdad si queria, pero, solo perdi el control y en realidad no paso nada! No se porque lo toma tan a mal! Yo me disculpe!

-ginny! Habla claro! No entiendo nada con tus lloriqueos! Entre la indecisión de harry y tu llanto imparable nunca voy a entender nada!

-gabriela me estaba contando un monton de cosas de su hermano y me dijo que podriamos salir juntos todos, que tu y sylvie, joseph y yo y ella con harry, porque le habia parecido super simpatico y yo me volvi loca, me puse celosa. le dije que no podia porque harry ya tenia novia y ella me dijo muy apenada que lo sentia mucho, que ella no sabia que harry y yo estabamos juntos y yo le grite que no estabamos juntos, que el estaba con hermione y ella intento disculparse, pero que por la forma como actuaba parecia que a mi me gustaba harry y yo le confesé a gritos que si me gustaba, pero que no podia hacer nada, y le conte lo que paso el dia que llego hermione y no me di cuenta de que ella estaba justo detrás mio escuchándolo todo! Y entonces ella salio corriendo y yo me puse a llorar porque ella no queria escucharme. No dejo que le explicara como sucedio!

-COMO SUCEDIÓ QUE GINNY!

-como casi beso a harry...

-QUE?

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.fin del flashback.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

-vamos ginny! Abreme la puerta!

-no! Todo se arruino por mi culpa! te peleaste con harry por mi culpa. Le dijiste que el fue quien hirio a hermione, pero en realidad el no tuvo la culpa! El no hizo nada! Yo intente besarlo! No el a mi!

-pero el no hizo nada para detenerte o si?

-el... el... el... no lo se... yo .. yo estaba tan concentrada en mis intenciones!

-lo se, hiciste mal, pero en este momento, nadie quiere hablarme. Harry se puso histerico conmigo porque supuestamente me meto en lo que no debo y hablo de mas sin saber nada. Hermione no responde. Esta metida en el cuarto de estudio de papa y no quiere salir, pero tampoco me habla! Y yo al final de los finales soy el que menos sabe! Por favor! Dime que sucedió!- ginny finalmente cedió y lo dejo entrar. Le conto toda la historia y lloro aun mas.

-como pudiste...

-lo se... lo se ron! No necesito otro sermón! Si no vas a decir nada bueno, largate!- a patadas y hechizos saco a su hermano de su dormitorio

-no te desquites conmigo! Yo no tengo la culpa de tu mal juicio!

-que sucede?-la senora weasley, los gemelos y el senor weasley entraban a la casa y al escuchar todos los gritos se asustaron y miraban atonitos a ron, pero la sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando entraron a la casa y la encontraron destrozada con los vidrios de las ventanas rotos y un florero hecho trizas en el suelo, con las flores desparramadas sobre la alfombra- responde ron! Que sucede!

(((( flashback ))))

-hermione! Hermione soy yo! Por favor abreme la puerta! Tenemos que hablar!

-dejame sola!

-no me ire de aquí hasta que me hayas escuchado!

-pues quedate a dormir en la puerta si quieres...

-solo escuchame!

-no quiero escuchar tus excusas! Dejame en paz!

-no me obligues, hermione! La abres tu o la abro yo!

-haz lo que te de la gana!

-"alohomora"- la cerradura ni se movio- "Ouvrax porta"- grito harry en un segundo intento deseseperado. La puerta de la habitación se desplomo con una nube de polvo y un rechinado espantoso.-hermione, vas a escucharme ahora?

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo! Eres un completo idiota!

-yo no bese a ginny!

-si, claro, pero dime, que hiciste para impedir que ella te bese a ti! Eh? Debiste al menos haberle dado motivos... porque, dejame decirte algo, harry, ginny puede haber hecho de todo, pero apuesto a que tu también le diste cuerda al asunto o no!

-no! Hermione! Tu me conoces! Sabes que nunca haria algo asi! Digas lo que digas, yo solo veo a ginny como una hermana!

-no te hagas el inocente... eres tan arrogante- este comentario hirio al joven aun mas- apuesto a que usaste la misma táctica que con cho el ano pasado! La pobre estaba triste y tu te pusiste en plan de buen samaritano a confortarla y ¡pum! Ahí estan besándose, solo que en este caso yo llegue antes del pum! Y eso que cho es un ano mayor que tu... pero eso no te detuvo! Siempre te gusto la chica popular! Y asi querias que te presente a mi hermana perfecta! Tipico, te enamorabas de ella tambien y me dejabas a mi!- sin que la pareja se de cuenta, el lugar se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor. Los espejos de las paredes empezaron a temblar, como si estuvieran en medio de un terremoto, un florero de cerámica cayo al suelo y el agua y las flores se derramaron sobre el tapiz. En cuanto harry cayo en cuenta, se pregunto si era en verdad un temblor, cosa que seria extrana, o si sus poderes se estaban descontrolando de nuevo y su mente se estaba apoderando de sus fuerzas, dañando todo lo material a su alcance. Pero no podia parar. La discusión cada vez era peor y sus ganas de lanzarse por la ventana eran cada vez mas grandes. Hermione lo conocia, como podia pensar semejante cosa de el. Ella sabia que para el, ella era lo mas importante! No lo entendia! Y lo peor de todo, toda esa cantidad de razonamientos pasaban por su cabeza en cuestion de milésimas de segundo.

-COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO DE MI!

-en serio, no puedo creerlo harry! Yo sufriendo por mis padres, mientras que aquí ustedes dos... no puedo creerlo!

-entonces no lo creas, Hermione! Yo no soy ese tipo de chico! Tu me conoces

-lo se! Eso es lo que me da mas miedo!

-miedo? Miedo?

-si! Cada vez te conozco mejor y te quiero mas y se que algun dia me abandonaras y yo NO PODRE recuperarme! Se que te iras y seras el gran harry potter y te aburriras de mi! Y se que me voy a quedar sola, porque ahora que mis padres estan en coma y mi hermana me odia y dumbledore me tiene en esta encrucijada en la que no puedo saber mas de lo que me quiere decir y no puedo hablar contigo o con nadie de nada y de cualquier manera, no tienes nada que decirme!

-NO SE QUE MAS DECIRTE! Que quieres que te diga? En cuanto a tus padres, no se que hacer! Siento que el que tiene la culpa de todo soy yo, pero no se que hacer. No se que decirte. Porque la realidad es que a mi no me dijeron nada cuando murieron mis padres –lagrimas de rabias comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas- y cuando creci, no imagine que era lo que queria que me digan, porque como ya debes saber, vivi once años en una mentira! Nunca tuve que ponerme a pensar que le diria a mi novia cuando esta viviera una situación similar a la mia! No se que hacer! Y tengo estos suenos con lo que no puedo hacer nada! Se que tu tienes algo que ver con todo esto, asi que deja de ocultarme la verdad, hermione! Se que has hablado con dumbledore de esto y se que algo me ocultas. Estoy harto de vivir una vida de mentira!- hermione saco su varita y con un movimiento de su muñeca y un murmullo levanto la puerta y de una manera muy "rustica" por asi decirlo, la apoyo contra el lugar donde antes se encontraba bien puesta, encerrandose de nuevo en su soledad, dejando a harry afuera gruñendo y maldiciendo en voz baja, mientras se daba la vuelta y pisando los trozos de vidrios rotos se encerraba en la habitación de ron.

)))) fin del flashback ((((

-RONALD? Que sucedió!-le repetia por tercera vez la senora weasley pasmada por el estado del lugar.

-que todo es un maldito relajo por culpa de los celos de la una y el egoismo de la otra y el otro enojado conmigo y con todos y el florero y las ventanas y luego... y luego... AHHHHHHHHH!- Ron grito con deseperacion, como si intentara sacarse todas las frustraciones de la cabeza.

-ron! Te lo repito por ultima vez hijo. Que paso aquí! ha sido un ataque? Nunca debimos dejarlos solos... no fue un ataque, verdad?- la senora weasley se impacientaba y los gemelos junto con el senor weasley subian a asegurase de que todo este bien.

-ginny esta encerrada en su alcoba. Harry esta encerrado en MI alcoba, hermione esta encerrada en tu cuarto de estudio/biblioteca y yo estoy aquí como estupido tratando de arreglar los problemas de todo el mundo!

-dijiste que hermione estaba en la biblioteca, verdad, ron?

-si, porque?-respondio nervioso, casi sin aliento

-porque ya no esta...-contesto fred muy serio, algo que no se veia muy a menudo en la expresión de uno de los gemelos. Arthur weasley se acercaba por detrás de su hijo con una voz de miedo

-comunicate con la orden , molly! Hermione ha desaparecido!


	24. la biblioteca de la casualidad

C**apítulo 24**

**La biblioteca de la casualidad**

Harry estaba al borde de la desesperación. Lo habían tenido metido en una habitación en los cuarteles de la orden desde hace más de una hora. Ya no soportaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón que le indicaban que hermione estaba en peligro. Iba de un lado al otro de la habitación, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo y tratando de pensar que hacer. No había tenido tiempo para coger sus cosas importantes, como la capa de invisibilidad, sólo su varita y sus zapatos. La casa de los weasleys se había convertido en una nube de gritos y confusión y desapariciones y polvos flu. La señora weasley lo había ido a buscar al cuarto de ron, donde él se hundía en el dolor que le daba su cicatriz, además de su corazón, y una confusión de sentimientos contra su novia... que... ¿¿¿ya no era su... novia? Entre muchas palabras sin sentido logró entender que blablabla hermione había desaparecido, cosa que resultaba "imposible" ya que blablabla y blablabla y que debían ir con la orden porque blablabla el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado blablabla y peligro blablabla. Demasiado blablabla y muy pocas explicaciones.

Ron se encontraba en el mismo cuarto, acostado boca abajo con las manos sobre una gran almohada bien mullida y polvorienta en la cabeza, en una gran cama aún más polvorienta con dosel. De vez en cuando, cuando a harry se le acababan las ideas y se le secaba el cerebro, miraba a ron y se preguntaba si aún respiraba. Y se daba cuenta de que sí lo hacía cuando este se daba la vuelta de forma violenta tomaba aire y se ponía en la posición anterior de nuevo. Harry, viendo que ron no pretendía ayudarlo, ni siquiera dirigirle palabra, caminó sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta, la abrió y lentamente bajó las escaleras. Pasó por un corredor con muchos cuadros de personas con nariz respingada y mirada indiferente y llegó hasta la entrada de la casa. Dio un par de pasos. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta principal, cuando esta se movió de la nada, como si alguien estuviera esperando entrar desde el otro lado. Le entró una rápida ráfaga de pánico. Retrocedió y se escondió bajo el mantel de una mesita con adornos viejos justo al final del corredor. Vio que dos pares de zapatos entraban rápidamente, y luego dos espaldas. Dos manos, con un movimiento de la varita dejaban sus capas en un perchero (percha, ganchito para abrigos no sé cómo más se dice...) y se dirigían a la cocina. Buscó que no hayan moros en la costa y se dirigió a la puerta de nuevo. Por alguna razón, en lugar de salir, a pesar de tener campo abierto, siguió recto hasta la puerta de la cocina. Para su suerte estaba entreabierta.

-molly, arthur. Cómo están? Cómo están los chicos? La lechuza que nos enviaron nos dejó muy conmocionados...Qué sucedió? Digo, sé lo que pasó, pero... cómo? lo que sea, no se preocupen, tengo a todos los aurores del ministerio en esto... bueno, casi a todos...

-no sé qué decirte, Kingsley. Estamos tan... aún no entiendo cómo pasó todo...

-pero están seguros que alguien se la llevó, molly? Porque, analizando las circunstancias, ella podría haber ido en busca de sus padres a san mungo, ella sabía que los habíamos transferido allá y podría haber tenido ganas de escapar...

-no! No!- contestó el señor weasley tranquilamente- la seguridad de la casa fue violada. Nosotras también consideramos eso, una vez que ron nos contó de la pelea que tuvieron harry y... pero no... hermione no habría podido salir a menos que el hechizo de protección que pusieron sobre la casa fuera desconectado por nosotros... cuando llegamos a la casa, estaba deshabilitado... sin poder...simplemente no sirvió!- dijo esto con más furia, como con impotencia y nerviosismo, todo en uno.

-pero cómo saben que fue... ustedes-saben-quién?

-porque... nuestro vecino se lo dijo a fred.- respondió calmado el señor weasley.

-su vecino?- preguntó extrañado el hombre que hasta el momento no había hablado- ella? Es mago?

-no... es un funcionario español que trabajaba en el ministerio de relaciones exteriores allá en españa. Sabe de la existencia de nuestro mundo y nuestros problemas porque era el encargado muggle de las negociaciones con Fudge y el gobierno en españa. Vino a vivir acá con su hija.

-y? No entiendo cual es la relación... sabía de ustedes-saben-quién, pero, cómo podría resultar de ayuda?

-El hechizo no permitía entrar ni salir de los terrenos de nuestra casa ningún tipo de magia. –explicó la señora weasley- La pequeña fue a casa y salió en el momento en el que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado llegaba con sus seguidores. Los vio y fue a avisarle a su padre. Él nos alertó que había habido un ataque por eso, cuando llegamos, y vimos el lugar hecho... pedazos...nos asustamos! Luego nos cuentan que no hubo ningún ataque. Vamos a buscar a hermione y no esta... quién más va a ser, kingsley?

Harry estaba escuchando todo y sintió que casi le daba un infarto cuando escuchó que el secuestro de hermione era de hecho, un secuestro! Que voldemort se la había llevado... había cumplido con su promesa... su promesa de arruinarle la vida a él y todos a quienes quería. Se volteó para dirigirse a la puerta y salir a buscarla, pero había alguien ahí, mirándolo fijamente con ojos vidriosos y la cara roja.

-qué estás haciendo harry?

-yo... shhhh- le hizo una seña con el dedo y siguió en voz baja- voy a buscarla. Voy a salir a buscar a hermione!

-no puedes... no sabes dónde está...

-no me importa, ginny! No sólo es mi novia. Es mi mejor amiga (se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de decir... no estaba seguro de que siguieran siendo pareja después del fiasco con ginny y gabriela y todo lo demás) y no pienso dejarla sola nunca. Voy por ella!

-no lo entiendes! Incluso hermione me advirtió que algo así sucedería... eso es lo que ÉL quiere que hagas! Quiere que vayas tras ella para ponerte una trampa y matarte.. esto YA ES una trampa!

-ginny! Haz silencio- le respondió en un grito silencioso.

-si vas tú, vamos todos!- agregó una voz detrás de él.

-ron?

-no te vamos a dejar solo. –dijo muy serio, pero siguió con una sonrisa un poco forzada- Seremos como los tres mosquitos. Todos para uno y uno para todos, o como sea...- a harry le parecía impresionante la capacidad de ron para hacerlo sentir mejor con sus bromas inesperadamente improvisadas e imprevistas. Les hizo una señal de asentimiento a los dos hermanos y caminó hasta la puerta. La abrió y los tres amigos se encaminaron hacia ninguna parte.

°°°°°°°°

Las calles estaban desiertas. No era raro, considerando la hora y el lúgubre barrio en el que su ubicaba la casa. Harry iba adelante del trío, seguido por ginny y ron en la retaguardia. Llegaron hasta un callejón sin salida y los tres comenzaron a desesperarse más.

-y ahora qué?

-tenemos que... encontrar la forma de...

-no tienes la menos idea de lo que estamos haciendo, verdad?- preguntó ron de forma tranquila.

-ron! no lo molestes... vamos, harry! La mayoría del tiempo tienes buenas ideas... eres impulsivo, haz algo!

-ginny... no me estas ayudando, pero gracias.

-ehh..de nada... lo lamento, pero... debemos pensar en algo.. o simplemente regresar a la casa. Tal vez seas más útil si trabajas con los aurores que están buscándola. No crees?

-dumbledore nunca me deja hacer nada. Yo sabía que algo así sucedería y no hice nada! Traté de alejar mi mente de los problemas y solo terminé metiéndome en líos más grandes!

-no seas tan duro contigo mismo- lo apoyó ron, dándole una palmada en la espalda- hay cosas que no podemos prevenir. Hay que ser positivos. No temas, todo se arreglará.

-no... no temas? A Harry se le prendió el foco. Recordó algo. Sabía que eso le recordaba algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Qué le había dicho Voldemort en ese sueño?... "_Podría serme muy útil. Me he dado cuenta, a través de los años, de que es, obviamente, más fuerte que Rita Skeeter, pero aún así podría sacarle un poco de información... _-no, no eso no le servía, eso ya lo sabía, pensaba-_ No sabes cuán impaciente estoy por encontrar a mi buen amigo Sir Robin de Peur, a quien creo no conoces. Haría lo que sea por encontrarlo y estoy seguro de que tu noviecita sería de gran ayuda. Ella lo conoce, aunque no sabe que lo conoce... Eso no es problema... podemos arreglarlo..._

-sir robin de peur...

-ah?- dijeron juntos ginny ron quienes observaban a harry pensando, sentado en una caja de cortón con las mejillas apoyadas en sus manos en puño.

-rita skeeter... sir robin de peur... hay una conexión entre ellos...

-quién rayos es sir boro de puré? Robo de peras... Robin de peur!

-no tengo idea ron!- respondió molesto- voldemort me dijo que sabía que hermione era más fuerte que Rita Skeeter, pero aún así sería posible sacarle información... dijo que necesitaba encontrar a Sir Robin de Peur y que hermione lo ayudaría a encontrarlo!

-y por qué conocería ella a un francés extraño relacionado con vol-demooort? Y que hace la loca parlanchina de skeeter metida en esto?

-no lo sé... ese nombre no les suena conocido? No es de algún brujo famoso de los cromos de las ranas de chocolate?-siguió impaciente

-uuuu... no! eso yo lo sabría...- dijo ron orgulloso

-no han pensado que podría ser una mujer? Robin también puede ser nombre de mujer...- comentó ginny con un tono muy confiado

-voldemort dijo que era su buen amigO- dijo harry recalcando la O- además, en qué nos ayuda eso?

-si es amigo de ése, yo no quiero conocerlo- agregó ginny en tono despectivo y con una mueca de asco...

-hablaba de forma sarcástica, creo... pero en este momento no me importa si es su más confiable socio o su peor enemigo. Sólo quiero encontrar a hermione y no me importa tener que recorrer el mundo buscando a mi nuevo amigo francés.

-lo que sea... dondé hay una biblioteca? Seguro, estará todo en los libros...-harry y ginny miraron a ron con temor

-quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi hermano! – preguntó ginny en broma

-es lo que hermione habría hecho... después de cinco y más años juntos, al fin aprendí algo...

-y yo que pensé que no tenías remedio- dijo ginny con una sonrisa.

-chicos, dónde hay una biblioteca? Que no sea la de hogwarts!- siguió antes de que ron le respondiera

-podemos ir a esa biblioteca mágica de la calle 98... la biblioteca del nombre raro!- sugirió ginny- papá dice que es muy completa... aunque no creo que...

-ya! Pero queda lejos... cargas por si acaso tus polvos flu?- preguntó ron en tono sarcástico

-sí, ron! de hecho, los traigo conmigo! Toma eso!- le gritó mientras le sacudía una bolsita en la cara.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-bienvenidos a la biblioteca aoife sinead mclauren-mackenzie. Puedo ayudarlos en algo, jóvenes?-una mujer que parecía el clon de madame pince los atendió en la entrada de un edificio ubicado en una callejuela oscura en el centro de Londres. Al ver que ninguno de los tres respondía, les sonrió fríamente y les dijo con una voz melosa- por favor, si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en buscarme. Sólo dos cosas: el sector del ala este está siendo utilizado para una misteriosa investigación. Se nos ha solicitado que la gente se mantenga alejada. Y por favor no demoren. Ya es tarde y cerramos en media hora. Feliz navidad...- se alejó lentamente con la cabeza alta y un ojo discretamente puesto en ellos.

-y ahora qué gran genio? qué se supone que vamos a buscar aquí?- le preguntó ginny molesta a su hermano.

-ginny! Empiezas a cansarme! Yo no tengo la culpa de todos los problemas del mundo! Recuerda que en cierta forma, estamos aquí por TU culpa. Si quieres ayudar a arreglar el despelote que causaste... CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ y haz lo que harry diga! Bien?- refutó ron histérico

Harry observaba en silencio las inmediaciones de la fantástica biblioteca. Escuchaba sin poner mucha atención la discusión entre los dos hermanos y trataba de pensar qué hacer a continuación. La verdad era que él, al igual que ginny consideraba inútil esa parada en la biblioteca. Para él lo más sencillo sería hablar con dumbledore. A pesar de que al inicio no quería saber nada del viejo que siempre lo mantenía fuera de peligro, pero que no se molestaba en poner a sus amigos como carnadas, ahora estaba seguro de que lo mejor sería ir hasta hogwarts y poner las cosas claras. Tanta incertidumbre le daba jaqueca, mientras que la lentitud del "rescate" le achicaba el corazón minuto, a minuto.

De repente, sin darse cuenta, sus pies se empezaron a mover. Sus pasos lo condujeron hasta unas escaleras. Las escaleras lo condujeron hasta una sala. Las voces de los hermanos weasley discutiendo y varios "shhh" en respuesta, sonaban cada vez más distantes. A dónde lo llevaba esto? Sin miedo, siguió caminando por corredores y pilas de libros, estantes y mesas con gente estudiando media dormida. Caminó hasta que su reloj perdió la noción del tiempo. Se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de ébano, que se alzaba imponente frente a harry. El techo de la habitación era tan alto, que apenas se veía el final de la majestuosa pieza que lo separaba de la siguiente habitación. No obstante, al bajar la mirada, se encontró con algo más que le impedía el paso. Una pesada barra de madera trancaba la puerta. En el centro, un cartel con las palabras "no entrar" era visible. Miró hacia atrás y buscó algún otro letrero que lo ubicara en el espacio.

-ala este... – leyó en voz baja unos segundos más tarde.- aquí.. aquí hay gato encerrado... debo... debo regresar a buscar a ron...- continúo entre confundido y nervioso.

La puerta se abrió lentamente con un chirrido. Harry se quedó paralizado. Estaba a punto de correr lejos del lugar, pero como siempre, la curiosidad venció al buen juicio y nuevamente guió los pies de harry hacia el interior de la habitación. El gran madero que custodiaba la entrada había cedido y sin un solo sonido, caído al suelo, tan liviano como una pluma.

Oscuridad. No se veía nada. De pronto, se escuchó un sonido rápido y ligero y de la nada, un corredor lleno de antorchas apareció frente a los ojos del joven intruso. Con confianza, siguió por el corredor de piedra con estantes llenos de libros que apenas se distinguían en las sombras y piso de madera oscura, suavemente húmeda. Cada paso que daba producía un sonido grave que hacía eco en las paredes.

Finalmente, llegó hasta una gigantesca sala circular, con hermosos frescos en las paredes, que representaban una arboleda llena de tristes sauces y flores de tonos lilas, rodeada de un muro de piedra. La sala estaba decorada con descomunales candelabros que colgaban del techo, iluminándolo hasta el punto de dejar ciego a quien intentase ver las pinturas del tumbado. Los dibujos de las paredes era terriblemente real y te daba la impresión de estar en el claro de un bosque. Un montón de mesas y sillas de biblioteca estaban estrechamente apiladas en una mitad de la habitación, limitando el espacio. Dio un paso y las luces del pasillo que había dejado se apagaron completamente. Examinó el lugar detenidamente.

No había otra salida.

-qué demonios... en esta sala supuestamente estaban haciendo investigaciones misteriosas... pero si está vacía!- miró hacía los lados en busca de alguna puerta escondida tras las mesas o algo... debía regresar por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado. Se disponía a volver, cuando oyó voces conversando. Las luces del pasillo por el que había llegado se iluminaban nuevamente. Alguien se acercaba. No podían verlo allí! Se escondió bajo una mesa cercana, esperando a que alguien llegara.

-esta es la peor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido...-comentaba una voz masculina, gruesa y aburrida.

-no cuestiones las decisiones de nuestro señor! Todo lo hace por una razón! Si necesitaba tomar prestada a la chiquilla sangre sucia para atraer al inútil de potter hasta aquí, yo lo apoyo.

Dos figuras encapuchadas arribaron a la gran habitación. Una se detuvo en seco frente a la otra y lo detuvo.

-casi nos descubren! No me mandarán a Azkaban de nuevo! Entiende! Yo... yo tenía miedo cuando acepté al señor oscuro en mi vida... pero tengo la certeza de que... al final, el bien siempre gana.

-eso crees?

-sí! Y eso espero! Porque no quiero que mis hijos vivan en un lugar e el que todo sea oscuridad.

-deberías cuidarte... una vez tengamos a potter en la trampa, muerto, el jefe reinará y a tus hijos les convendrá tener aliados en el lado correcto.

-no! No seguiré con esto! Me largo...

un murmullo, luego un haz de luz verde atravesó al infiel encapuchado y lo dejó en el suelo, muerto.

-regresaremos por ti, más tarde...- el otro hombre fue hasta la pared justo al frente de donde estaba escondido harry. Con la mano, movió del camino una ramas que parecían ser parte de la pintura y se perdió en la oscuridad de la arboleda.

-esto es increíble-pensaba- todo esto es una trampa... qué predecible... fui tan estúpido... de cualquier forma, no me importa. No me iré de aquí sin hermione. -Harry, atónito, salió de su escondite y lo siguió. Pasando el lugar de las ramas y la pared, llegó hasta otra habitación, oscura.

-otra más!-seguía pensando- ya quiero que se acabe este laberinto de cuartos!

Miró a todos lo lados. Vio una luz a lo lejos, apuntaba hacia un único cuadro visible en lo alto de una pared. Justo abajo, una persona lo contemplaba inmóvil. Harry inmediatamente reconoció sus despeinados rizos castaños y con un grito ahogado corrió hacia ella.

-hermione...


	25. pasando el portal

**Capítulo 25**

**Pasando el portal hacia el jardín secreto**

Llegó a su lado y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. No respondía. Parecía estar fuera de este mundo. Sus ojos miraban directamente hacia el cuadro en la pared. Era el retrato de un hombre con armadura. Mayor, con corta barba blanca y profundos ojos azules. El señor del cuadro no sonreía. Se lo veía triste. En ese momento de desesperación, harry sacudió a hermione con fuerza gritándole que regresara, que la necesitaba. Trató de tomarla en brazos, pero no podía levantarla. Estaba pegada al suelo, con la más poderosa pega que existe. Nada! Después de un largo rato, cayó rendido a los pies de su mejor amiga, que no se movía de su sitio. El resto de la habitación se iluminó por arte de magia y cerca del lugar por el que había ingresado, se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón de madera tallada, su peor enemigo.

-voldemort...-dijo con rabia

-hola harry!- respondió con entusiasmo- te estaba esperando. No pensé que demorarías tanto... tal vez te he estado sobreestimando.

-qué le hiciste monstruo?-gritó harry tratando de no sonar desesperado

-tu noviecita sangre sucia se ha ido de paseo... verás, yo estaba buscando la manera de matarte... pero no encontraba la forma... no te creas indestructible potter, sólo eres un poco difícil...- harry pensaba en lo estúpido que sonaba todo lo que le decía. No tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer. Sabía que se había metido en un lío tremendo, voldemort se escuchaba arrogante, como siempre, pero más que todo, confiado, seguro de que podría vencer a harry esta vez. Sino, por qué más le estaría contando todos sus malvados planes! Pero no, no podía perder la calma y verse vulnerable... además, si el caía, hermione caía con él y no podía permitir eso. – pero ya por fin hallé la forma más segura de mandarte a la tumba...

conoce a sir robin de peur, guardián del jardín de los temores.-declaró señalando hacia el majestuoso cuadro hacia donde miraba hermione. harry estaba muy confundido. Todo el lío del jardín extraño y todo para eso? Para un cuadro? No podía ser un cuadro ordinario, eso estaba claro, pero cómo podría ayudar a voldemort a exterminarlo? Si no conocía los poderes del retrato no podría salir con vida de esa habitación y lo que era peor, hermione no volvería a ver la luz del día.

-está bien- le gritó harry- me tienes atrapado-continuó con desesperación, haciendo algo que no tenía idea de porqué lo hacía, pero sabía que debía ser lo correcto, porque o podía permitirse el lujo de la equivocación en esa situación. Con el tiempo, había aprendido que seguir al corazón es lo más conveniente y que siempre termina llevándote al lugar adecuado, así que puso en practica lo que había aprendido y le siguió la corriente a sus instintos-que quieres que haga? Porque sabes que haré lo que sea...

-oh! Qué valiente! Igual que tu padre... siempre dispuesto a morir... qué estúpido...

-deja de dar rodeos y dime qué quieres!-gritó harry

-quiero que entres al cuadro... como ella-dijo señalando con sus horribles manos pálidas hacia donde estaba parada hermione. los peores pensamientos de harry salieron a flote. Si voldemort quería que él entre ahí significaba que... hermione ya estaba muerta... o no? Por un momento le vino la idea de que ya no había nada por que luchar en ese mundo y que debía dejarse matar por voldemort. Así sería más fácil todo. Luego, se dio cuenta de las bobadas que estaba pensando y que no podía entrar (o como sea que funcionaba la cosa ) y darle gusto a voldemort porque entonces, tendría oportunidad de matarlo y ahí acabaría la esperanza de salvación de todo el mundo mágico...

-claro!-pensó harry-eso es lo que voldemort quiere... quiere que entre en ese retrato... que debe ser el portal al famoso jardín de mis sueños. Una vez adentro, mi cuerpo quedará aquí afuera... totalmente expuesto y sin defensas, entonces, él podrá matarme! Y me dejará encerrado en ese lugar... que es el jardín de los temores... debe ser como una pesadilla estar ahí, por eso quiere dejarme encerrado ahí! Para que no solo me "muera" sino que también sufra por un buen tiempo! Qué plan tan... cuál es la palabra?... irregular? Muy variable... como sabe si va a funcionar si..

-cómo sabes que tu plan maligno va a funcionar?-le preguntó con calma

-harry, cómo crees que te voy a decir eso?

-bueno, si estás tan seguro de que voy a morir, entonces, deberías decirme tu plan... es lo que todos los villanos hacen en un momento dado... es un símbolo de seguridad...

-no uses tu sicología barata conmigo, pequeño. Sé muy bien lo que intentas, no soy tonto. Quieres que te lo diga todo para así encontrar una forma de salvarte... pero no, yo conozco muy bien ese juego y no caeré esta vez. Ahora... ENTRA AL CUADRO!

-Y CÓMO DEMONIOS ENTRO AL CUADRO!

El horrible e inmundo ser que se encontraba frente a Harry lanzó una sonora risotada irónica. Luego, se puso serio y comenzó a balbucear en voz baja... decía algo en un idioma irreconocible. Algo como: "Artne a la odnum ednon olos sut seromte neviv. Etarreicne ne le y on savleuv".

En cuanto acabó, harry sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba suavemente, como si una brisa mágica estuviera jugando con él y llevándolo de un lugar a otro de la sala. Era tan placentero, que harry sentía ganas de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, pero tenía miedo de que sea un engaño y se mantuvo alerta. Miraba a todos lados y notaba como todo a su alrededor se esfumaba, todo a excepción de sus pies, que parecían no moverse del suelo. Se encontraba tan concentrado mirando como el suelo bajo suyo no se movía, que no se dio cuenta que la suave brisa ya no soplaba y que toda la habitación había dejado de moverse.

Regresó a sus sentidos y levantó la mirada. Tan pronto lo hizo, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Ya no estaba en el lugar oscuro y siniestro donde estaba anteriormente. Ahora se encontraba frente a una amplia pradera , luminosa y llena de vida. De la sorpresa, harry sintió que sus piernas se hacían mantequilla y a causa de los nervios, dio un paso hacia atrás, pero tropezó con algo y cayó de espaldas hacia atrás. Como un reflejo para no hacerse daño, puso sus manos hacia atrás. Pero no cayó. Algo lo sujetó desde atrás, un segundo antes de dar contra el suelo. Su espalda estaba arrimada contra algo mullido pero que le lastimaba. Intentó incorporarse y al hacerlo, sus mano derecha se hirió con algo punzante. Automáticamente la tomó con su otra mano para examinarla. Su sorpresa crecía aún más... una gigantesca espina café atravesaba la palma su mano. Se la sacó lo más rápido que pudo. Esta deja un hueco en donde había estado, pero no sangre. Harry se quedó embobado pensando en lo que sería de su mano... entonces, de repente, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Una voz masculina, desconocida. Una voz grave de un hombre mayor.

-bienvenido harry potter hace tiempo que te esperaba.

Harry volteó y se encontró con un anciano de barba larga blanca. Llevaba una túnica larga y antigua con símbolos extraños estampados al frente. En el cinto, cargaba una espada en una vaina con detalles de oro. Sobrio y fuerte el hombre lo observaba. No obstante, se lo veía demacrado. Cualquiera que fuese su trabajo allí, le estaba afectando.

-sabe quién soy?- preguntó extrañado harry al tiempo que se ponía de pie y encaraba al caballero.

-ya me han hablado de ti.- contestó

-disculpe quién es usted?

-sir robin de peur a tus órdenes.

-usted...

-sí, yo...

-está... hermione aquí? Sabe quién es hermione?

-oh! Sí por supuesto. La adorable jovencita que llegó hace unas horas. Me ha estado hablando de ti. Solicitó mi ayuda. Por el momento, está muy débil... no se encuentra bien.. lleva encerrada aquí varias horas y está empezando a sentir los efectos del lugar.

-efectos, señor?

-aunque, claro está, le va mejor que a muchas otra personas... tiene sangre noble y siendo de mi familia soporta mejor este lugar.

-discúlpeme, pero... ¡¿QUÉ!

-Aún no comprendes qué es lo que pretende hacerte ese individuo que esta esperándote afuera, verdad?

-no... yo.. no.. creo que no...

-pasa por aquí y hablaremos.- le invitó señalándole un sendero que conducía hacia el interior de un laberinto. Lo que había sostenido a harry de su caída era una alto muro de piedra, forrada en su totalidad por hojas gigantescas y suaves y espinas del tamaño de varitas y del grosor de un puño de niño. Era la entrada al jardín de los temores.

Harry siguió al anciano hasta el centro del laberinto. Como en sus sueños, un pequeño jardín con un hermoso árbol y una banca de piedra los esperaba. De una rama del árbol, colgaba un columpio de madera sujetado por fuertes sogas y en el columpio, estaba sentada hermione.

harry, al verla, se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo. Estaba en silencio y se mecía con la cabeza baja, absorta en su propia mente. Cuando vio a harry le sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-qué te sucedió? Estás bien? Hablame...- harry le pidió de rodillas frente a ella, que segía en el columpio. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y negó.

-di algo, hermione! estaba preocupado por ti. – y hermione no respondía.

-háblame!- le exigió harry desesperado. Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salía ningún sonido.

-perdió el habla hace quince minutos.

-qué!- dijo harry casi sin fuerzas.

-no es permanente. Digamos que con eso, ella te compró más tiempo a ti...

.más tiempo... para qué?

-siéntate. Permíteme explicarte todo. – condujo a harry hasta la banca de piedra. – yo soy el guardián del jardín de los temores. En las rosas de este laberinto, están guardados todos los temores de los magos que existen en el mundo... –harry hizo una cara de sorpresa- sí! Es verdad, eso es mucho... –admitió sir robin- en alguna parte, tu rosa de los temores vivbe junto a la de tus seres más cercanos. Encuentra tu rosa y podrás salvarte. –se acercó al árbol y de alguna parte, sacó mágicamente, u hermoso reloj de arena- Tienes una hora.

-QUÉ! UNA HORA! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! Tienes que ayudarme!

-no desperdicies tu tiempo...- le sugirió el caballero de forma cantada, señalando la arena que empezaba a desplazarse de un lado al otro del reloj.

Harry corrió por todo el laberinto. Cómo iba a encontrar su flor? Aproximadamente treinta minutos después seguía buscando y no había avanzado nada. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza nerviosamente. Y sintió su mano. El hoyo que había dejado la espina se estaba cerrando. Caminó inconscientemente hacia la derecha y el agujero se abrió más. Regresó a su posición anterior y se cerró un poco más. Caminó recto por un rato y el hueco se iba cerrando cada vez más. Giró luego varias veces, guiándose por la respuesta que le daba la mejora en su palma. Trataba de memorizar el camino recorrido en caso de que lo necesitara.

Finalmente llegó a un punto en el que el agujero se cerró por completo. Miró al lugar donde estaba y se fijo en un grupo de rosas justo sobre su cabeza. Arrancó una y la examinó. Era hermosa y delicada. Tenía varios pétalos y cuando harry los observó, se dio cuenta de que esa, era la rosa de ron, porque lo que reflejaban sus pétalos eran cosas varias como arañas, libros, y cosas pequeñas sin importancia. Había uno de Snape y otro de Molly gritando. Y había otro, muy escondido, de harry y hermione juntos... harry se entristeció mucho al ver este y decidió dejar la rosa en su lugar... cuando levantó la mirada, el lugar que le pertenecía a la rosa de ron ya habían sido ocupado por otra idéntica. Arrancó otra rosa. Esa estaba bastante escuálida y tenía pocos pétalos. La examinó y sacó la conclusión de que tampoco era la suya... La de Dumbledore, talvez. Arrancó otra... esa tenía que ser la suya... ya no podía buscar más.. no tenía casi tiempo...

Observó la rosa como lo había hecho con las anteriores. Era normal. Un poco marchita. Después de verla por unos instantes, se dio cuenta de que era la suya. Feliz, corrió por el laberinto, por donde había venido y llegó hasta el centro. Allí, encontró a Sir Robin de Peur y a hermione, que daba vueltas por el lugar impaciente. En cuanto lo vio, se le abalanzó contenta y le dio una abrazo muy fuerte.

-bravo, bravo... felicidades harry. justo a tiempo..- le aplaudió. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al reloj de arena que ahora venía flotando tras de sí. Le dio un toque con los dedos y éste se detuvo- ahora va la segunda parte.

-segunda parte!

-es la más corta. Ya se la expliqué a tu amiga... ella te lo explicará más tarde. Ahora, sólo haz lo que te diga... ve al lugar donde conseguiste tu rosa. Cerca, estará la de tu mayor enemigo. Tómala y tráela. Ve! Tienes diez minutos...- le dio otro toque al reloj, que volvió a andar. Harry corrió hasta el lugar donde más o menos había encontrado su rosa. Ya no tenía una guía, porque su mano ya había sanado completamente.

Milagrosamente, harry consiguió llegar a tiempo al centro del laberinto, con la rosa correcta en la mano.

-lo único que debes hacer es mantener esta rosa a salvo. Donde arrancaste esta, ya floreció otra. Si mantienes a salvo esta, afuera, en su mundo real, los temores de tu adversario crecerán cada vez más. Plántala y sus temores florecerán, vivirán y crecerán... Con el tiempo, te será útil para destruirlo, ya que se irá poniendo cada vez más débil.

-y qué hago con la mía? –preguntó harry mientras escuchaba tratando de recuperar su aliento.

-la tuya... debes guardarla. pero de otra forma. Quítale los pétalos. Cada pétalo, hazlo polvo y mezcla ese polvo con agua. Riega la flor de tu enemigo con esa agua... eso te hará a ti más fuerte... me gustaría quedarme platicando contigo por largo rato, pero... no hay tiempo. Deben irse. Ahora, el señor voldemot piensa que estarás muy débil cuando regreses. Considéralo una ventaja. No conviertas esta batalla en la última. Sólo date tiempo suficiente para salir de aquí con vida. Me comprendiste? – harry asintió. Hermione se acercó a harry y lo tomó de la mano. Lo llevó hasta donde empezaba nuevamente el laberinto- Bueno! Adiós, mis amigos! Suerte! –el anciano se despidió elegantemente del par de muchachos. Hermione tiró a harry de la mano y lo condujo hasta la salida. Cuando llegaron, hermione le hizo señas a harry para que cierre los ojos. Nuevamente sintió esa suave, pero potente brisa y al abrir los ojos, estaba de nuevo en la sombría sala de la biblioteca.

-cuánto crees que falte para que despierten?

-no lo sé, ginny! Deja de preguntármelo... yo no lo sé...

-ay! Qué histérico ron! Como siempre...

-si me da la gana de estar histérico es mi problema!

-te voy a conseguir un cachorro...

-qué?

-dicen que los animales relajan a las personas...

-qué tonta que eres, no puedo creer que seas mi hermana... mi hermana a la que siempre he protegido!

las voces que discutían le eran tan familiar que le daban ganas de brincar. Harry habría saltado eufórico al escuchar a sus amigos, si no fuera por las vendas que cubrían varias partes de su cuerpo, el cuello ortopédico que sujetaba su cabeza, el dolor de piernas que sentía y del dolor de cabeza que le provocaba la luz de la habitación. La gran interrogante era ¿¿¿dónde estaba?


End file.
